The Mechanic Series
by SheeWolf85
Summary: A series of oneshots telling the story of Nessie, her car, and her mechanic.  Jake's a mechanic who saves Nessie's car in its time of need.  Sexiness ensues.  M for shameless smut throughout. J/N, AU/AH.
1. First Connection

A/N: For anyone who has visited my website (sheewolf85(dot)weebly(dot)com – the link is also on my profile), you know that this series has been up for quite a while. I did not post on FFn at the time because of the whole drama with accounts getting closed for stories with graphic sex. That has obviously passed, and I'd like to have this series with the rest of my stories on FFn. There will be 10 parts in all. Most of them are just an excuse to make Jake and Nessie have sex. So, yeah. Not much plot, although there is a little bit of a story to them. Let me know what you think, if you want. And thank you for reading.

I own nothing.

* * *

The Mechanic Series

Part One

First Connection

I sighed and turned off the TV and stared at the black screen as I twirled a lock of my auburn hair between my fingers. For the last hour, my routine had been watch a few minutes of mindless commercial, change the channel, and repeat.

God, I would never take my car for granted again. I was eighteen years old, I lived with my parents while I looked for a suitable college, and I was completely car-less.

A week prior, my car died when I was on my way home from the store. I had tried to start it again, but it just growled at me. I gave up after a few tries. My mom had come to get me and called a tow truck to take the car back to the house. We tried coordinating with my Aunt Rosalie, a mechanic. She was in Connecticut with Uncle Emmett for a football thing of his, and neither I nor my parents were able to understand what she was asking. None of us knew much about cars, and we learned one very important thing about long-distance mechanics: they just don't work out the way you'd hope.

In the end, although Aunt Rose wasn't too happy about it, we decided to have someone local look at it. The trouble? We were in Forks, a tiny pimple of a town in the Pacific Northwest. And, technically, we weren't even in Forks. We were five miles outside of the town's boundaries. We didn't even _have_ a town. Finding a mechanic somewhat close to us was not an easy chore.

Eventually, my dad was able to track down a little bitty shop from some Native American reservation a few miles away, and was able to schedule an appointment. While I was excited that my car stood a chance of getting fixed, I wasn't sure if I wanted to trust someone from around my area to do it.

Don't get me wrong; I have nothing against the locals. It was just that my Aunt Rose grew up in New York and learned all of her mechanic stuff there. She knew what she was doing. It was the town I had issues with. How could someone here, in a town that barely even had a population, know how to fix my car?

Dad had set up the appointment for that day, but it was already three o'clock and nobody had turned up yet. My parents were gone for the day, leaving me alone to find something to do by myself. I wasn't used to being grounded, as it were, and finding things to do in the house wasn't easy.

I groaned and, through a massive amount of effort, managed to get myself off the couch. I needed to do something before the boredom completely killed me. I changed into my workout clothes, a pair of skin-tight black leggings and a sports bra, and went to the little room where my mom had set up her workout equipment. The StairMaster and the Elliptical were my favorites, but I also liked using the weight bench sometimes. I wasn't any muscle builder or anything, but I could lift the fifty pound weight pretty easily. I was impressed, anyway.

An hour later, my body was charged and energized again, and I was very much ready for a shower. As I was walking down the hall, the doorbell rang.

I almost laughed as I turned around and shook my head. Mr. Mechanic finally decided to show, huh? I thought briefly about putting something on over my clothes, but then smiled wickedly to myself. I could probably have fun with this guy… A part of me warned that it might not be a good idea. Hadn't my mom said something about how the guys from the reservation were usually so polite, though? Surely he wouldn't attack me or anything. I hoped.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I flounced to the door and opened it cheerily. It wasn't the mechanic, but even that disappointment wasn't enough for me to complain. The man standing before me was quite possibly the best looking guy I'd ever seen outside of the movies. He smiled at me, although his eyes strayed down briefly. I suddenly felt like covering myself just to hide my horribly flat body. I was not sexy.

"Um, hi," he said. His voice was deep and sexy. Everything about this guy oozed sexy; his jet-black hair that was cut short, his smoldering dark brown eyes, and his… very toned body. He was wearing a shirt that looked like it had once been white, but was now so covered in oil stains that it was a gray-ish brown. In any normal situation, it would have turned me completely off. Somehow, it looked like it was just made to be worn by him.

I realized a little late that I hadn't said anything back; I'd just been ogling him and his amazing chest.

"Hi," I said. I looked up at him and blushed. I mentally chided myself―I could be tough! Sort of. I straightened my spine and attempted to be something that resembled confident. It really, really sucked that I was going to have to tell this guy to go somewhere else. He was probably new in town and just lost or something. How he managed to make it all the way out here, I'd never know.

"I'm Jacob," he said, holding out his hand. I tried not to squeal when I reached out and grabbed his hand. It was warm. And hard. Mm.

"Nessie," I said, trying to be self-assured. I realized as he shook my hand that I hadn't showered yet. I probably smelled terrible. How lovely.

He smiled, and the way he looked at me made my body temperature rise. We just stood there, staring at each other for a few seconds, before he finally realized that he was lost and had just happened upon a house in the middle of the woods. He cleared his throat and pulled his hand back.

"Um, I'm here to look at the car," he said, as he looked around as if he was searching for the car.

My knees almost gave out on me and I clutched the door. Oh my God… he was the mechanic! Inside, I was doing a victory dance to rival all victory dances just because I didn't have to send him away. Outside, I just smiled.

"Thank you for coming out," I said. I stepped out onto the porch with him and looked up. My God, he was tall. I bit my lip as I took a deep breath. "Um, the car's over here." I pointed in the general direction of the garage and started walking down the steps. He followed me a few steps behind. I did my very best to not wag my hips, but it was hard.

The garage was separate from the rest of the house, and it was a little bit of a walk to get there. I pointed to my car when we got closer.

Jacob stopped and raised his eyebrows. "Nice," he said, clearing his throat. Yeah, I was pretty proud of my car. It used to be Aunt Rosalie's, but she gave it to me when she'd saved up enough to get herself her dream car. My car was a BMW M3 that had once been Candy Apple Red. I didn't care for the red so much and had it repainted black when it was officially mine. The interior was still light beige, and I thought it looked pretty good. The top was up since it had been raining.

Jacob ogled my car with a similar expression to how he had looked at me, and I was finally able to place it―desire. Many a guy had looked at my car that way, with drool practically running down their faces. Jacob didn't drool, though. He wanted my car… and he wanted me.

Or, at least that's what the suddenly passionate part of my brain told me.

He turned to me and smiled a smile that made my stomach do flips as he gestured to the car. "You wanna pop the hood?" he asked.

For a brief moment, I allowed myself to imagine that he was speaking some kind of mechanic porn slang. I could imagine him bending me over the hood of my car and…

I shook that thought away and opened the driver's side door to pop the hood. It was so much less satisfying than my fantasy. I all but ran over to the front of the car so I could lean over the engine and pretend that I knew what I was looking at as he examined my car's innards.

"So tell me what happened," he said, looking at me as he leaned down and rested his weight on his hands. I mirrored his position, and I didn't even have to try when his eyes flickered to my chest and back up. I smiled involuntarily, and I swear he blushed. Maybe not… it was hard to tell with his dark skin.

"Well, it was a week ago Monday…" I told him about what happened and that we'd managed to check the oil. I also felt it was a good time to warn him about my mechanical incompetence.

He just shrugged. "That's why I'm here," he said, smiling widely. I melted. "So have you checked anything other than the oil? Spark plugs?"

Spark plugs… That rang a bell, but I knew I hadn't checked them, whatever they were. I shook my head. "The what?"

He just smiled wider. "Don't worry about it. We'll check those first and go from there."

I loved the way he included me. _We'll check those_.

He leaned down over the car, and I leaned in with him to see what he was going after. I found my face close to his shoulder and involuntarily turned my head just slightly to sniff him. His scent shot a wave of desire right through me, from my nose to the pit of my stomach and then down to my toes. Oil and pine had never smelled so good together.

My head was clouded with his scent, but I still managed to pay attention to his hands as they prodded at my engine and unscrewed something. His hand emerged all greasy, and he held up a little metal thing.

"Yep, that's your culprit. See how it's all corroded?" He held the thing closer to my face so I could see it, but I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to be seeing. I stared at his greasy fingers and nodded. "It's not sparking like it should, so you're not getting the connection you need."

I thought about a few different ways we could get the connection we needed.

He stood up, and I followed suit. I was only a little disappointed when I couldn't smell him as much anymore. "I'll take this and get some new ones for you. I'll be back in about twenty minutes, 'kay?" He put the thing in his pocket.

I nodded. "Sure, thank you." I didn't want him to leave, but at least I knew he was coming back.

"Anytime." He smiled that smile and just stared at me for a second. I didn't mind―I stared right back.

He took a quick, deep breath and smiled again. "I'll be right back," he said, and nodded before he turned and started to walk off. He stopped a few feet away and looked back at me. I smiled and followed him.

He watched me until I made it to my door, and although some part of me felt that should have been creepy, all I could feel was ecstatic. Either he was concerned for my safety, or he just wanted to watch me when he thought I couldn't see him. Either way, I was fine with it.

I heard his truck fire up and smiled as he took off down the long driveway to wherever it was that he was going to get what he needed to fix my car.

I leaned against the door and closed my eyes as I remembered everything I could about his scent. I licked my lips and suddenly realized my own smell. I lifted an arm and took a test sniff.

I needed a shower badly. Immediately, before Jacob got back. When I was showered, I dried myself and slipped into my robe. I brushed my hair, and then I put on some sparkly lip gloss and just a hint of mascara. Then it was down the hall again to my room to spray on some perfume. It wasn't a really strong scent, and my best friend's brother once told me that it made me smell like sex. Coming from him, it was a compliment. I wondered if Jacob would think of sex when he sniffed me.

I was just about ready to start pulling out my sexiest clothes when the doorbell rang again.

_Shit! _

I didn't want to just throw anything on; I wanted to make a good impression this time. I had a bra that would push my boobs up and make it look like I actually had some. I was about to pull it out of my drawer when the doorbell rang again.

I was torn. I could either let him wait and possibly ruin whatever chance I had (not that I even had a chance to begin with, but a girl could dream), or I could just throw something on and fake it.

Or, another part of me argued, I could just go out there in my robe...

That part of me smiled wickedly, and I dashed out of my room before I could talk myself out of it. I was taking a huge risk, and I knew it, but I just had to take it.

I made it to the door just as he knocked three times and rang the bell again. I adjusted my robe to make sure everything was covered and stayed in place before I threw open the door.

He looked a little concerned at first, and then he smiled that wide smile that turned my legs to pudding. His eyes flickered to my hair, and then down my body, and his eyes widened. He looked shaken for just a moment before he composed himself and met my eyes again.

I mentally pulled an Uncle Emmett, standing up off the couch with my hands in the air, screaming 'YES!' at the top of my lungs.

He cleared his throat and smiled again. "She's all fixed!" he said proudly before holding out his hands, even dirtier than they were before. "Do you mind if I use your sink?"

"Not at all," I said, ecstatic as I stepped back and let him in. I led the way to the kitchen, swinging my hips a little bit and actually trying to this time. I didn't dare peek to see if it was working or not, and he didn't say anything. I struck a Vanna White pose to point out the sink when we reached the kitchen. He smirked at me―oh, heavenly smirk―and turned on the faucet.

I couldn't stand to be more than three feet away from him, though, so I leaned on the counter next to him and watched him as he lathered his hands. The muscles in his arms moved under his skin, and I was captivated by them. Never before had I thought of hand washing as sexy.

I noticed a small gash on his finger that I knew for a fact hadn't been there before. It was the hand I had watched so carefully when we looked at my car.

"What happened?" I asked, pointing at the gash.

"Oh that? I just made my blood sacrifice to the Mechanical gods," he shrugged.

I just stared at him as I wondered if what he said was supposed to make sense or not, and he chuckled. "There's an old mechanic's joke that says if you don't cut, burn, scrape, or otherwise injure yourself at least once, you're not doing the job right."

I laughed that time, although I didn't like the thought of him hurting himself on my car. He didn't seem to notice or wasn't bothered by my fake laugh, and he finished rinsing his hands. I kind of started to panic; if he walked away now I would never see him again. I'd spent the last eighteen years of my life in this little part of the world and had never met him before. There was a pretty good chance I wouldn't see him again for another eighteen years.

"Do you want a drink or something?" I asked suddenly. "We have lemonade." Like that was so amazing.

He smiled at me as he dried his hands. "Sure, thanks."

I had to stretch to get a cup out of the cupboard, and when I turned around his eyes were on my ass. He looked away immediately, but not before I caught him. I didn't say anything; I just grinned internally and poured the lemonade for him. As I handed the cup to him, I wondered how bad it would be if I asked him if he wanted to have sex with me. I decided it would be very bad, so I didn't.

He set the cup down by the sink and turned back to me. "Thanks for the drink."

I nodded and tried to think of anything else I could say or do to detain him longer. Could I just ask him out? I was still undecided as he started walking out of the kitchen. I followed, almost panicking, and didn't watch where I was going.

My foot hit something hard and immobile, and pain shot up my leg as I started falling. I gasped and reached out to grab anything. My hands found Jacob's arm.

"Whoa, you okay?" Jacob asked as he caught me and set me back up straight.

"Fuck! Shit! Ow!" I bounced on one foot and cursed my mother for handing down her uncanny ability to stumble into things at the most inopportune moments.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked again. His hands held my shoulders tightly. "What did you do?"

I felt like such an idiot. "I hit my foot on the damn cupboard!"

I expected him to laugh at me or something equally cruel. Instead, he dragged me to the table and made me sit in one of the chairs. He pulled another chair around and sat in front of me. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he lifted my foot up to his lap and started looking it over.

"Does that hurt?" he asked as he pinched my pinky toe.

I shook my head. It actually felt good. As Jacob rubbed my foot, I couldn't help but take back what I'd thought earlier. I thanked my mother for handing down her ability to stumble into things at the most opportune moments.

I watched his eyes as he rubbed my foot; I wanted to see them run over my body again. They weren't as adventurous as I would have hoped, but I did see him check out my legs pretty seriously.

"You okay now?" he asked as he set my foot down.

I nodded. "I think so. Thank you."

He got up and held out his hand for me. I took it without thought and stood up, testing my foot. It felt fine now, and I smiled up at him.

He squeezed my fingers, and a blast of excitement radiated through me. I just had to see him again. I had to.

"So we both know I'm a mechanic... what do you do?" he asked.

I thought about what to say. "Um, I'm a soon-to-be student... and kind of a dancer." Wow, I sounded really stupid. "I guess more of a student than a dancer, though."

He stared at me with a strange expression, and I assumed he didn't believe me about dancing. Not too surprising after my little toe-stubbing stunt.

"Where will you go to school?" he asked.

I bit my lip for a moment. "I'm not really sure yet. I'm kind of thinking about going to the university, but I don't really want to live that far away." I hated that I couldn't give him a real answer.

He nodded, and something about his eyes made him look relieved. "So you're not in high school?"

I laughed. "Thank God, no! I graduated last year."

He nodded again, and I wondered if that was what the strange look was about. "What kind of dancing do you do?" His eyes flickered over my body again.

"All kinds. I guess you could call it modern." I shrugged. I hadn't really made dancing any kind of serious decision, but I felt good when I danced.

He hummed in appreciation and started lifting my hand up, making me take a step closer to him.

"I hope your foot will be okay for you to keep doing that." He pulled me closer again and put his other hand on my waist. My body instinctively assumed the position; my other hand went to his shoulder as my spine straightened.

"I'm sure it will be fine," I said, my voice almost non-existent. Was I going to dance with him? I stared at his chest, right in front of my face, for a moment before I licked my lips and looked up at him.

He took the first step, and I automatically moved with him. At first, I had been afraid of getting my toes stepped on, but I realized quickly that I didn't have to worry about that. He was actually very good. I stared at him as we moved around the kitchen and dining area, Jacob guiding me to whatever music he was dancing to. His eyes were burning with an intensity I had never seen before on anyone, and they made my body react in amazing ways.

Without warning, Jacob stopped and his hand on my waist tightened. He stared at me for a second—his eyes still smoldering—before he started to lean down. I didn't want to wait; I stood on my toes, and we met in the middle. Our lips smashed together in a fervent kiss.

I moved my hand from his to hold him tighter around his neck, and his hand went around my waist to pull me a little closer. As if we had planned this, we opened our mouths at the same time and deepened the kiss. He tasted so much better than I could have imagined, and I moaned. I wanted so much more, but I wasn't sure how to get it. I lifted a leg and started to wrap it around his when his hands suddenly developed lives of their own. He kissed me deeper as one of his hands grabbed my hair and the other grabbed my ass.

I moaned again, not able to stop it, and tried to push my body closer to him. He was so tall that I couldn't really get close enough to feel his body.

His hand in my hair skimmed down over my back to join his other hand on my ass. He seemed to understand that we couldn't get close enough like this, because he grabbed me tightly and lifted me up to him.

I squealed in surprise and held onto him tighter. Any fear I might have felt dissipated immediately once I felt his body flush with mine. I didn't think about what I was doing as I wrapped my legs around him and hooked my ankles together.

I had to break the kiss when he pulled my hips into him, and I felt how aroused he was through his pants. I didn't have anything but my thin robe to cover me, and I felt everything. He did it again, and I threw my head back to choke out another moan. My hands grabbed his hair, and I attacked his lips to kiss him with all the passion I felt. He growled―the sexiest sound I'd ever heard in my life―and found the nearest wall to push me against. He attacked my neck as he thrust his hips into me harshly.

I gasped as his jeans hit my clit and caused an almost painful shock to run through me. My body jerked, and I pushed on his shoulders a little. "Jacob," I said breathlessly. He thrust again, and the shock was more intense. My body jolted painfully, and I pushed on his shoulders harder. "Jake..."

Thankfully, he pulled back that time. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just too much. I mean, your jeans are... it kind of hurts." I blushed and hoped he wouldn't think I was crazy.

He kissed my lips. "Thank you for telling me." He kissed me again.

I wasn't ready for this to be over, though. I needed him, and from what I felt in his jeans, he needed me too.

"Can we go in my room please?" I begged.

He nodded and lifted me away from the wall. "How far do you want to go, Nessie?" he asked as he carried me. I navigated us down the hall to my room.

"I want you, Jake. I want this... all of it."

My body was buzzing with excitement and need as he closed the door with his foot. He laid me down on the bed, and I unwrapped myself from him. I wasn't sure what to do when he stood up. I knew I wanted him, and I think we were both pretty sure we were going to have sex. I sat up and undid the tie on the robe as I looked up at him. He touched my hair and bent to kiss me as he pushed the robe off of my shoulders. I took that as a sign and stood up to take my robe off completely. I lay back down, completely naked.

"You are very beautiful," he said softly. His eyes roamed over my whole body before he took off his shirt.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." I bit my lip as I looked at his chest. God, he was hot.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he unbuttoned his pants.

"I'm sure Jake. I've never met anyone that has this effect on me. I want you so badly." I moved my hands to my breasts and grabbed them tightly.

He helped me move back on the bed a little before he climbed on top, positioning himself.

"I know what you mean," he said softly, and I could feel him on my folds. He reached one hand down between us and touched me, running his fingers over me. I tried not to squeal too loudly, but it felt so good. His hand didn't linger. He leaned down and kissed me deeply as he pushed in. I gasped, not even sure what I said as he completely embedded himself in me.

I was not a virgin. I'd been with my previous boyfriend, and he was fairly decent. I once thought that I liked sex; it was fun and generally felt good. But I had never before felt what Jacob was doing. He reached places in me that Nathan couldn't even dream of, and I didn't know I had. The way he kissed, licked and nipped at my neck sent extra little shockwaves darting through my body.

"Jake," I whimpered. It wasn't long before I felt my body start quivering, and I knew I was on the brink of a very powerful orgasm. I grabbed his shoulders tightly and arched my back to push my chest up to his. He raised his head to kiss my lips, and I closed my eyes tightly as the coil inside me wound tighter.

I pulled back just a little, breaking the kiss. "Faster..." I pleaded breathlessly. I was so close, but everything kept mounting. I needed a release. "Please, Jake."

He started moving faster like I'd asked, and I gasped. The pleasure was almost too much, and the coil finally sprang free. My back arched, and I gasped again. My fingers dug into his shoulders as my body pulsed.

He didn't seem to be near his end yet as he kissed my neck and kept moving into me. I rode out my orgasm as long as I could and hoped he would come soon. I didn't want to have to make him stop. Hoping didn't help; all too soon, painful sparks of too much pleasure started to surge through me. I was going to have to stop for a minute. I pushed up on his shoulders.

"Jake..."

He raised himself up on his knees, but he didn't stop. I gasped as he hit something even deeper in me that caused an intense spark and made my body shudder. I pushed his stomach gently, hoping he would understand. "Jacob, stop please. Just for a minute."

He did stop that time, and he looked confused. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just need a minute."

He pulled out and rested back on the bed beside me. My heart was pounding as my chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. I felt his fingertips on my arm and turned my head to look at him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He shook his head. "Don't be."

I turned on my side facing him and scooted a little closer. His arm wrapped around me, and I kissed him gently. I traced my fingers down his chest and moved lower until I could wrap my fingers around his erection. He grunted as he deepened the kiss and thrust into my hand.

I pulled back a little. "Will you lie on your back?" I asked.

He kissed me again. "Sure." He rolled to his back like I'd asked. I kissed his lips once more before I moved down to his chest. I wrapped my hand around him again and kissed his chest a few times as I worked my way down. He was already slick from my moisture, and I pumped my hand up and down his shaft. I wanted to be all sexy and take him in my mouth, but suddenly I wasn't so sure I wanted to do that after he'd been inside me. The thought of licking _myself_ off of him was not entirely pleasant.

I decided to at least try it. If it was gross, I wouldn't have to do it again. I took a breath and leaned over him, hesitating again.

"Nessie," Jake said softly. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

I smiled up at him. "I know, Jake. But I want to try it." He nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back.

I closed my eyes, too, and licked his tip. It didn't taste horrible, so I did it again. He grunted and bucked his hips a little. His fingers entwined in my hair as I started taking him in my mouth.

"God, Ness." His fingers fisted in my hair, pushing down gently. I went with it, sliding my mouth down further on him while pumping my hand on the lower part. I tried swirling my tongue around him like I'd done to Nathan before. Jacob bucked his hips again, this time his hand pushing me down further until he hit my gag reflex. I tried to control it, but soon found it was useless. I gagged hard and pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. His fingers touched my cheek.

I continued to stroke him gently as I looked up. "It's alright, Jake. I think I'm ready for you again, though." He started sitting up as I moved over him. "Stay down please?"

He nodded and lay back down as I climbed over him. He put his hands on my hips, helping me get situated, and I hissed as I slid down on him.

"Mm, Jake…" I sat up on him, grinding my hips against his as I massaged my breasts. His hands slid over my legs and hips, moving slowly up to my sides.

"You are so damn sexy," he said, his voice gruff. I focused on the pleasure of him inside me as I ground harder into him. I threw my head back and pinched my nipples, my body growing hotter by the second. I knew I was going to be able to come again.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hips and bucked into me. He hit the spot he'd hit before when he was on his knees, and I gasped. "Please Ness." He sounded urgent as he bucked his hips again.

I leaned forward just enough to put my hands on his chest and started to shift over him. His fingers dug into my hips as he helped me keep the rhythm. I gasped as he hit that spot repeatedly. He reached up to grab my breast harshly, his hot hand amazing against my nipple. I was so close to my orgasm, and the coil inside me wound tighter with each thrust.

"I'm going to come, Jake," I said, my fingernails biting into his chest. He didn't seem to mind.

He suddenly grabbed my waist and sat up, pulling me closer to him. My chest was flush with his and he kissed me deeply as he helped me keep up the rhythm from before. He kissed my cheek and then my earlobe.

"Come for me, Nessie," he begged, holding me tightly. I held onto his shoulders tightly and pushed my face into his neck. His movements started getting desperate as he held my hips tightly and bucked into me as much as he could in our position. He growled, and my body exploded in the most amazing orgasm I'd ever had. I threw my head back and moaned loudly as I felt him come inside me.

He fell back on the bed, taking me with him, and wrapped his arms around me. His heart was pounding hard, and I kissed his chest.

We were both silent for a moment as we calmed down. Once my breathing was back to normal, I moved off of him and lay on my side. He shifted to his side as well and touched my cheek.

"Jake?" I said softly. He hummed and kissed my forehead. "I just want you to know that I don't do that. I meant it when I said I've never met anyone who has this effect on me. I'm not the type of person to sleep around or have spontaneous sex." I wasn't sure why I was telling him this or even if he would believe me, but somehow I felt it was important that he knew.

He nodded. "I'm not either. I can usually control myself around women," he chuckled a little and touched my cheek. "But when I saw you, I couldn't believe how much I wanted to kiss you. It wasn't just your outfit; I wanted you. You reminded me of that song by A Flock of Seagulls."

I furrowed my brow. "What song?"

"'I Ran.' You know, 'Auburn hair and tawny eyes; the kind of vines that hypnotize me through.' That's you." I blushed. "When I went to get the parts for your car, I was both imagining myself with you and trying to convince myself to behave at the same time. It wasn't working so well and when I came back and you were in that robe with your hair wet... I couldn't think straight. I didn't want to leave you, so I stalled until I could think of something to talk to you about." He kissed my nose, and I smiled.

"How did you learn to dance like that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "My dad all but forced me to learn when I was a kid. He said it would help me get dates." He chuckled. "I've never really found much of a use for it until now."

I gave him a sarcastic look. "What, you mean you don't go dancing around the shop as you fix cars?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, not really. After all, I have to set the example for my employees, don't I?"

"Your employees?" I was confused.

"Yeah," he nodded.

I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. "As in you own your own company?" I prodded.

He chuckled, and I felt like I was missing out on something important. "Yep. Jacob Black, owner of Black Bike and Auto."

Suddenly, I felt like smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Well, that makes sense. My dad said you were going to send someone else out."

He nodded. "Yeah, the guy who was going to come out here called in sick today, so I took over for him. I wasn't too happy about it at first. I really can't find any reason to complain anymore." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled and snuggled into him a little. His arms tightened around me, and I felt very content.

"So how old are you? You can't be more than twenty-five, right?" He didn't even look that old.

"Nope. I'm twenty-two. And you're what... Seventeen? Eighteen?"

I almost laughed at the look on his face. "Eighteen, but I'll be turning nineteen in a month. You didn't commit any crimes today, don't worry."

He chuckled again and held me tightly. We were both silent for a moment as we just held each other. I thought over what had happened, and eventually my thoughts went to the future. What was going to happen when he left to finish out the rest of his appointments and go back home? A rush of emotion ran over me so intensely that I pushed my face into his chest. I wanted to somehow figure out a way to keep him here with me forever.

"You okay?" he asked, rubbing my back.

My eyes watered, and I just nodded my head. I didn't want to pull back, but I had to. I looked up into his eyes. "Please tell me that I'll see you again."

He cupped my cheek and kissed my lips. "You'll see me again. How about let's make a date. What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Nothing; you?" I smiled.

He smiled back. "I'll be taking you to dinner. What time would you like me to come get you?"

I was almost giddy. "As early as humanly possible."

He laughed. "As much as I would like to come get you before the sun rises, I don't think your parents would appreciate that."

I smirked. "And they would appreciate you making mad, passionate love to me?" I asked teasingly.

He chuckled again and pulled me closer. "While that is a good point, I still think it might be wise to behave when they can see you."

I sighed. He had a point. "Okay. Dinner... hmm..." what was the earliest I could get away with? "How about five o'clock?"

He contemplated that for a few seconds. "I think I can live with that," he kissed me again. "What time are your parents supposed to be home today?"

I glanced up at the clock on my nightstand. "In about an hour." I sighed.

He nodded. "I probably should go. I don't want to, but I've got a few other appointments today." He held me tightly.

"Where do you have to go?" I felt a brief but powerful flash of possessiveness run through me. I wondered if he was going to work on cars for any other single, young women.

"I've got to go down by the Killjoy's place and then over to the Fentz's."

I knew those families, and both of them had young daughters around twenty still living at home. Older than me, more beautiful, and still single.

He must have seen something in my face or eyes, because he kissed me. "Don't worry, Ness. Please." He kissed me again.

I sighed, feeling bad suddenly. "I'm sorry, Jake. I don't want you to think I don't trust you. I do, I just... I don't know." I shrugged, not sure how to say what I was feeling. I didn't think he'd do anything, but the other girls might.

"It's okay. Would you feel any better if I told you that I feel the same way?"

I nodded, but I still wanted more. "Is it too soon to want to call myself your girlfriend?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't freak out. Even more importantly, I wanted to call him my boyfriend. I wanted some claim on him that no one else had.

"Only if it's too soon to want to call myself your boyfriend." He smiled and kissed me.

I smiled brightly. "It's not too soon. So I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend? For real?" I bit my lip; this was almost too good to be true.

He kissed me, sucking my lip out from between my teeth. "For real," he said when he pulled back.

I smiled again. "Good."

He pulled me close and squeezed me tightly. "I don't want to go."

I nuzzled my face into his chest and kissed him there. I wanted him to stay here forever, but I didn't want him to get into trouble with any clients. Word about someone not showing up for something they had promised would spread like wildfire in this tiny town, and his shop could suffer from it. I couldn't let that happen.

"Today's Wednesday," I said, looking up at him. "Only two more days… It still seems too long." I sighed. I was trying to make him feel better about leaving.

He smiled at me. "I have your number and you have mine. Call me as often as you want. The only reason I won't answer is if I'm asleep or under the hood of a car. I'll call you too."

I nodded. "Okay. I have to go check out a school tomorrow, so I won't be able to call you or answer from eleven to three. Is it bad of me to want to talk to you every day?" I hoped not.

"No, baby." He kissed the top of my head.

I pulled back and touched his cheek. I kissed his lips and sat up. He sat up next to me and smoothed my hair down.

"I'll call you tonight when I get home, okay?"

I nodded. I had once laughed at books when the author would describe someone's longing as a desire to wrap themselves and their lover in a cocoon and forget the outside world, but I realized how accurate that description was. I would do anything to just be with Jacob and not worry about my life as it was before him.

I watched him as he stood up and pulled on his shirt and pants, then grabbed his boots and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"You okay, baby?" he asked as he tied the laces on his boots. I realized that I probably looked like I was going to cry. I sure felt like it.

I looked up at him and nodded. "I'll miss you."

He stared into my eyes for a moment before kissing me and pulling me onto his lap. "I'll miss you too." I rested my head on his shoulder and we were both silent.

After a few minutes, I groaned and kissed his neck. "I need to let you leave, but I don't know if I can."

He just nodded and held me tighter. A few more minutes passed, and I knew he had to leave. My chest hurt as I slipped off of his lap and picked up my robe. "Will you promise me something else?" I asked.

"What is it?" He stood up and took the robe from me to hold it up.

"Will you promise me that you won't cut, burn, scrape, or otherwise injure yourself too badly?" I asked.

He chuckled as he helped me into my robe. "I promise I'll try." He pulled the robe together in the front and leaned in to kiss my lips.

I figured that was probably the best I was going to get. "Okay." He opened the door, and we walked out to the living room together.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" He smoothed my hair down again and kissed my forehead.

I nodded and stepped back from him. He touched my cheek one last time before he opened the door and walked out.

I went slowly back to my room and looked around. It felt so empty without him there. I finally dug some clothes out of my dresser, not really caring what I wore, and got dressed before heading back out to the kitchen. I looked at the cup on the counter, and my tears finally started spilling over.

I started opening cupboards to find something to make for dinner. My parents would be home soon, and as I thought about how I was going to tell them I had a date with the mechanic... the man I'd fallen in love with.


	2. On the Phone

A/N: Not mine :) I had a little extra time today, so I've edited a few more parts. Enjoy.

* * *

The Mechanic Series

Part Two

On the Phone

I pulled into the garage at home and turned off the car, ready to lie down and just relax for a minute. It had been my first day at college, and I was more exhausted than I thought I should be. I had finally decided on a little community college near Port Angeles where I could get my associates degree in accounting and hopefully find some kind of job after I graduated. Either that or go on to a university where I'd seek out a higher degree. The classes themselves were exciting, but the drive and the running around campus were not.

I walked into the house and threw my book bag on the couch before flopping down on the cushion beside it. Mom came in to the room and moved my bag to sit beside me.

"Hey honey. How was school?" she asked as she rubbed my shoulder.

"Can I be done with it?" I asked sarcastically, looking up at her with an over-exaggerated look of exhaustion.

She laughed and hugged me tightly. "It'll get better, don't worry. Just think: at least you're not going for a doctorate. That would mean seven years of this. You only have to endure two."

I smiled. "How did Dad survive seven years of school?" I asked. "And Grandpa? And all doctors?"

She laughed again. "I'm not the person to ask; I barely made it through high school, remember?"

I remembered the stories; she'd been tempted to leave school to be with my dad, but he and my Grandpa Carlisle had been convincing enough to get her to at least graduate.

"It'll be okay. And you have things to look forward to. You can see your boyfriend on your days off." She raised her eyebrows, and I smiled instinctively.

My boyfriend, Jake, and I had been together for a little over two months. He was a mechanic and had saved my car in its time of need. It had been nearly a week since we'd last been together, though, and I missed him terribly. I reminded myself that he was going to call me that night when he got home from work, and that we had a date coming up on the weekend.

"I guess that's a good thing."

Mom smiled and kissed my cheek. "You're tough; you'll make it through. Now, tell me about your day?" she got up, and I went with her to the kitchen to get a snack. I told her about my classes and friends and how I already hated my English professor. He was going to kill us all. He was a middle-aged, balding man with a German accent so thick I couldn't understand him half the time. Mom just chuckled at me as we got some cookies out of the cupboard.

A few hours later, I was looking for reasons to stay by the phone. I wanted to be the one to answer when Jake called. Dad was eyeing me strangely from his computer in the living room, but I think he knew what I was doing. He wasn't happy about me having a boyfriend. I decided it was just because I was his little girl and it meant I was growing up. I could live with that.

A few minutes later, the phone rang and I stopped myself from picking it up right away. The caller ID said it was Jake, and I didn't want to sound like I'd been waiting by the phone even if I had been. I let it ring again before I finally picked it up.

"Hey Jake," I said softly as I took the phone with me to my bedroom.

"Hey Nessie. How are you doing?"

"Mm, I'm okay, I guess. I miss you." I sat on my bed, remembering the times we'd had in it.

"I miss you too, baby."

"So are you home now?" I asked, leaning back. Just the sound of his voice made my body react, and I wanted him here so he could touch me.

"Yep."

"Good. Did you have any blood sacrifices today?" I smiled and remembered his hands. I ran my own hand over my inner thigh and sighed a little at the way my body felt when I imagined it being his hands touching me.

He laughed. "A few, but nothing serious."

I frowned. "I suppose as long as no stitches are required..." I wondered briefly what Jake would think about what I was doing as I moved my hand up to cup my mound over my pants. It felt good.

"No, nothing like that," he assured me. "I'm really looking forward to Saturday. I can't wait to hold you again."

I heard his sigh, and I sighed too. "Me too, Jake." I closed my eyes as I put more pressure on myself. I whimpered a little with the need that rushed through me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I bit my lip, a little embarrassed to tell him what I was doing. But I couldn't hang up yet; his voice was only adding to the heat building in my body.

"I'm okay, Jake," I said in what I hoped was a sexy voice. It sounded a little too desperate to me. "I need you."

He sucked in a quick breath, and I wondered if he'd caught on yet. "I need you too, Nessie." I heard the urgency in his tone and decided I would try to help him, too.

I was lost. I had no idea what to do or say to him. I tried to think about what I would do if he really were here. I would kiss him and reach down to touch him. I licked my lips.

"Are you hard?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't think I was a freak.

He played along. "Extremely. Just thinking about you makes me hard." The hunger in his voice made me weak.

I whimpered again and pushed my hand harder on myself, moving my hips to get better friction. I was a little embarrassed, but I had a feeling Jake wouldn't laugh at me if he hadn't yet. "I've never done this before, Jake. I don't really know what to say." I slowly started to unbutton my pants.

I heard the hesitation in his voice. "I have to admit that I'm no phone sex expert either. But if you want to try, Nessie, we can."

"I want to." I was excited as I pushed my pants down and started rubbing my slit. I was already wet and ready for him.

He took a breath. "Okay. Um... Are you touching yourself?" He seemed just as lost as I was, and the thought made me feel a little better.

"Yes, I am," I decided to get brave. "I'm rubbing my wet pussy, imagining your fingers inside me." The line was silent for a moment, and I suddenly felt insecure. "I'm sorry, Jake, was that..."

"No, Nessie," he blurted. "Don't be sorry. It's just... I didn't expect you to say something like that. I liked it, though."

"Oh." I pushed my embarrassment aside. "Are you? Touching yourself, I mean?"

"I am, baby. I want to feel your mouth on my dick again."

I smiled, thinking about what he would look like stroking himself. "God, Jake... I'm so wet. It feels so good when I rub my clit. Oh..." I moaned and squirmed when I found a particularly sensitive part. "It felt so good when you touched me before. Do you want to touch me again?"

"Fuck, Nessie... Yes."

"Say something dirty, Jake. I don't care what it is; I just want to hear it." I arched my back and rubbed my clit faster. He hesitated, and I hoped he wasn't uncomfortable with my request. "Tell me what you're imagining right now," I pleaded.

"I'm imagining you sucking my dick."

I moaned a little, getting close to my orgasm already. "Mm, are you sitting down or standing up? Or laying down?"

I heard his breath hitch and more imagined images of him ran through my head.

"Sitting on my couch," he said, his voice tight. "You're on your knees in front of me, your head bobbing up and down with my hand in your hair."

"Oh," I whimpered and arched my back again. "What about when you take me?"

"I'll lay you down on the couch and rub your clit while I fuck you."

I moaned loudly and some small part of my brain hoped my parents didn't hear me. "God, I want that. Would you fuck me hard?"

Jacob moaned and it caused the heat in my body to rise further. "Jesus... Yes, I'd fuck you hard until you screamed my name."

"God, Jake, I'm going to come," I whimpered. "Are you going to come, too?"

"Nessie... I'm so close. Say my name when you come, babe," he pleaded.

"Oh... I want you to fuck me so hard." I moaned again. I threw my head back and gripped the phone hard. "I'm coming... Jake!"

"Nessie... yes... me too."

I heard his growl at the same time as my body released. I choked out another moan and closed my eyes tightly.

We were both silent for a moment as we came down from our orgasms.

"Jake," I whispered when I caught my breath.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Thank you."

He chuckled. "Anytime, baby. For someone who'd never had phone sex before, you're pretty good at it."

I laughed and blushed again. "You're pretty good, too. We should do this more often."

"Definitely. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too. I'll see you Saturday?" I wiped my fingers on my jeans.

"Of course."

We finally said goodbye, and I took the phone out to the kitchen. I peeked in the living room carefully, checking for any signs that my parents had overheard my conversation with Jake. Mom was sitting on the couch reading her book, and Dad was still at the computer filing some kind of paperwork for his job. I sighed in relief; I wasn't busted. I washed my hands and started looking through the cupboards for something to make for dinner.


	3. My Mechanic

A/N: I own none of this. Yes, Edward's an ass. He doesn't like Jake and mistakenly believes that if he treats Nessie like a child, she'll act more like one (not have sex, etc). He will, someday, realize his misconception regarding Jacob.

* * *

The Mechanic Series

Part Three

My Mechanic

"Geez, Dad, it's not like I'm never coming back!" I rolled my eyes at my dad as I picked up my keys and started toward the door.

"I just don't trust him, Nessie," Dad said, walking with me.

I sighed and looked up at him. "Dad, you don't trust him because he's my boyfriend. It wouldn't matter where he was from or what he did."

"But it doesn't help that he's a―" he stopped, obviously thinking better of his comments. We'd already gotten into a really bad fight over my boyfriend's occupation.

"Dad, he's a mechanic. You have to see how that's a good thing," I put my hands on my hips, not sure I wanted to believe that I was going to have to spell this out for him again. "So he might not be able to perform CPR at a moment's notice, but he can fix just about anything on any vehicle I could ever have. And, he'd never charge me for it!"

Dad sighed and rubbed his forehead. "He's… Look, Nessie, it's not that I dislike Native Americans, but―"

My glare must have stopped him. The last time he tried to pull the 'he's a Quileute' card, we just about had World War Three in our house. I knew he knew better than to bring it up again. Not only was _I_ on the war path, but my mother couldn't believe he'd be so insensitive either. Having my mother on my side was probably the only reason I was still allowed to see him.

"Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I promise. Now let me leave before I have to involve Mom."

He rolled his eyes and shooed me out the door. "Be back by ten."

I stopped short and turned around again. "Dad! I'm nineteen years old and in college," I all but shrieked. "Today is my only day off in forever and you want to give me a curfew?" I threw my arms up and stormed to my car, grumbling the whole way. I vaguely heard him say something about how if I was still under his roof I'd still follow his rules. I didn't pay any attention because I didn't want to fight with him anymore. I wanted to be with my boyfriend.

I slipped into my car and started it up. Jake had given it a complete tune-up a few weeks ago, and it purred like a kitten every time I drove it. It always reminded me of how he'd been the mechanic to come fix it when it died. It had been lust at first sight, and love shortly after that. We'd been nearly inseparable for the first week after we met. At first, my mom was just as against me having a boyfriend as my dad was, but I think her mind was changed when she met him. Not surprisingly, my dad was even more against it when he met Jake. Jake was a huge man, standing over six and a half feet. If his height wasn't enough to scare someone off, his muscles would be. He could double as a bouncer for a nightclub.

But Jake took care of me the way any good boyfriend should. He made sure my car ran well, and we'd had a serious discussion when he found out the check engine light was coming on again and I didn't tell him about it. He begged me to tell him any time anything happened with the car. I was going to accuse him of just wanting me for my car when he went all soft and cuddly. He told me that he was scared I'd end up stranded somewhere if my car wasn't reliable. Like any love-struck girl, I melted. I made sure to tell him any time anything strange happened with the car.

I had been going to college for about three months. I loved it, but I hated not being able to see Jake as much as I wanted. When I wasn't in school, he was either working or one of us needed sleep to function the next day. I only got to go see him when we both had a day off, which wasn't very often.

To make things even better, the day was a sunny and warm. In Forks, Washington, that was almost a sign of the apocalypse. I took advantage of it, though, and had the hood down to let the wind fly through my hair on the highway.

It didn't take long to get there, and I sighed in relief when I pulled up to his house and saw his work truck and his VW Rabbit sitting out front. He'd been expecting me and came out before I could even get out of the car. I climbed out and he was right there to greet me with a kiss.

"Hey there, Sexy," he said between kisses as he backed me against the door.

I smiled against his lips and held him as close as I could. Being more than a foot shorter than him, it was difficult to get very close standing on the ground.

"How are you?" he asked, finally pulling back and running his fingers through my hair. It was tangled from the wind, and his fingers didn't get very far.

"Much better now that I'm here. I have to be home by ten, though." I pouted, still mad at my dad.

Jake chuckled and kissed my lips again. "I guess we'll just have to make the best of your time here then." He kissed my ear and made me shiver.

"Are you going to keep me outside, or are you going to let me in?" I teased, running my fingers over his chest.

"I don't know. Sex on the car sounds really fun right now."

I laughed and pushed him back. He stepped back, and I led the way into the house. I knew he'd had fantasies about me on the car, but I was not having sex in public no matter how much I loved him.

"You want sex on the car, find a garage," I said as I walked into the house. He was right behind me and grabbed my waist, pulling me back to him. He leaned down and kissed my ear again.

"I plan to," he said huskily. I shivered and turned my head to kiss his lips. "In the meantime, I guess the bed will do just fine." He closed the door behind us and held me against him as he started kissing my neck. I tilted my head and pulled my hair to the side to let him do what he wanted. His lips and hands always made me into a ball of sexual energy, and this time was no different. I was already breathing heavily by the time he turned me around.

"I love you, Jake," I said as he lifted me up to him. He kissed me and I deepened it, clinging to him and pushing my hips into his.

"I love you, too," he managed to get out. He didn't waste much time standing there; he started walking to the bedroom. My leg hit the couch on our way, and I had a sudden idea.

"Jake," I said, pulling back from the kiss. "Stop."

He stopped walking and looked at me like he was praying I didn't ask him to not have sex. I almost laughed at the look in his eyes.

My idea seemed pretty good in my head, but I wasn't sure how he'd like it. I was sure he'd like whatever position I could dream up, but it was my reasoning that I was sure he'd laugh at.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked. I unhooked my legs from him, and he set me down.

"Well, I was thinking that since we can't have sex on the car, we could find something and pretend it was a car." I blushed as I leaned forward on the back of the couch. I rested on my elbows and looked over my shoulder at him.

He seemed stunned for a moment, and I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Was he about to start rolling on the floor laughing? Before I could get too worked up, he smiled and grabbed my hips. He leaned down over me and pushed his body into mine.

"I don't deserve you," he said, his voice gravelly as his lips brushed my ear. He nibbled my earlobe as he wrapped one arm around me and put his hand between my legs. I could feel his erection through his pants as he pushed into me. I whimpered and spread my legs, giving his hand more room to work.

"You deserve more than me, Jake," I said breathlessly. He shook his head as he kissed me down my neck to my shoulder.

He suddenly stopped everything and unbuttoned my pants, pushing them down over my hips. "I need you. Right now." He kissed my cheek and stood up to take off his own clothes. I finished with mine, throwing my shirt and bra down and stepping out of my pants.

I leaned over the couch again, not entirely sure what to do with myself to make it the best for him. Jake leaned over me again, and I turned my head to kiss his lips. He kissed me deeply as he touched me, his fingers running over my slit. I spread my legs again and whimpered when he touched my clit.

He pulled his hand away and broke the kiss, and I whimpered in disappointment. He didn't make me wait long.

"Lift your leg up on the couch, baby," he said, pushing my thigh urgently. I lifted my leg to put my knee on the back of the couch. Anticipation made me incapable of holding back a whimper with each breath I took. He rubbed my thigh and kissed me again as he himself against me. I moaned loudly when he entered me.

"Oh, God, Jake; you feel so good." I closed my eyes and concentrated on him filling me. It had been too long since the last time we were together like this. He moved against me slowly at first and kept hold of my shoulder to keep me from losing my balance and falling over the couch.

"You okay, Nessie?" he asked, pushing into me a little harder. I grabbed the couch cushion and nodded.

"Yes, Jake. I like this position." I looked back up at him. He kissed me and allowed himself to move faster.

"Me too."

I closed my eyes again and tried to imagine what this would be like if the couch was actually the car. I leaned forward a little further and Jake held my shoulder tighter to make sure I didn't fall forward. I moved my knee, too, hopefully giving him more access to move into me. He groaned something that I couldn't make out and grabbed my hip with the hand that wasn't supporting my shoulder.

"Harder Jake; please?" I begged. It felt so good. He pushed into me with more force like I'd asked. I moaned again when he found the secret spot only he'd ever been able to hit. Each thrust I felt him hit that spot. I squeaked a few times and prayed this could last forever. He reached around me and grabbed my breast, squeezing gently, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Jake... I think I'm going to come," I said. I closed my eyes against the tightness in my gut.

He thrust his hips into me harder. "I'm close, Ness... Goddammit... So fucking close." He moved his hand from my breast and put it between my legs to rub my clit with his fingertips.

"Oh my g..." I gasped, my fingers clawing at the cushions. "Fuck! Jake!" I pushed myself back into him, his dick slamming into me with each movement. He put more pressure on my clit, rubbing faster until I came. I screamed and clamped around him, throwing my head forward. He leaned over me a little more and wrapped his arm around my chest. He took hold of my hip tightly with his other hand and pounded into me harshly.

"Fuck!" he cried out, hissing against my neck. "Nessie... shit." I felt him come as I was riding out the last of my orgasm.

I very nearly collapsed on the couch, but his arm around me didn't allow it. I went limp against him, holding his arm for support. He pulled out and helped me stand up, setting both my feet on the ground. I leaned back against him, and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," I said breathlessly.

He turned me around and kissed my lips. "I love you too."

We decided not to get dressed after that. We just went to his bedroom to lie next to each other.

"How's school going? It feels like I haven't talked to you in ages," he said as he rubbed my back gently. I kissed his neck and shrugged.

"It's going good. I sort of wish I hadn't taken on so much all at once, though. It's kind of making my head spin with all the essays and theses. Not to mention how much each class wants to cram in my head in an hour. How much can one human brain honestly hold?"

He chuckled as his fingertips roamed over my hip. "I know what you mean; I remember college. It might not do any good, but I'm here if you want any help." He kissed my lips, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Jake. I might take you up on that. Or, I might just decide that I want you to be my escape from all of it." Jake was smarter than many people gave him credit for―especially my dad―and I knew he could help me with just about anything I put in front of him. There was a part of me that really liked the idea of having Jake be my retreat; my reward for surviving a few weeks of school.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," he said softly.

I kissed him and rested my head against his chest. We talked quietly for a while about our lives while we were apart.

"Your dad wants you home at ten, right?" he asked a while later, looking down at me.

I nodded and turned to look at the clock on his nightstand. It was almost nine thirty. I groaned and turned back to him. "Can I just pretend I didn't see that?" I said, my voice muffled by his chest.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "You know your dad would throw a tantrum if you weren't there right on time. He'd be happier if you were early."

"I won't be early. It only takes ten minutes to get home, so I don't have to leave here for another twenty minutes." I leaned up and kissed him.

He smiled against my lips. "I'd rather you weren't rushing to get home."

I sighed. "I won't rush. He can deal with it if I'm a minute late."

Jake nodded and kissed me. "I love you." He pulled me a little closer

I deepened the kiss and got a wicked idea. "You up for a quickie?" I asked, running my hand down his chest.

"Do you really have to ask?" he grabbed my hand and guided me to his already hard erection. I smiled deviously and pushed him onto his back before climbing on top.

He held my hips as I guided him to my entrance and moved down on him. My hands were on his chest as I moved over him. He met my thrusts, and I moaned at the feel of him moving inside me. Neither of us held back, and it didn't take long before I felt myself getting ready to orgasm. My fingers dug into his chest and I threw my head back just in time to feel him come inside me. I came with him, my body tensing with each wave of ecstasy.

I moved to his side and flopped down on my back, breathing heavily. He turned to face me and kissed my shoulder.

"You're going to be late now," he said, looking at the clock.

I glanced over at the nightstand; it was eight minutes to ten. I just shrugged. "It was worth it."

He laughed and climbed out of bed before holding his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand and let him drag me out of bed and back out to the living room.

"Call me tomorrow after work, 'kay?" I asked as I got dressed. He pulled on his pants and called it good; I glared at him as I clasped my bra behind me.

He chuckled and kissed me. "Okay."

He walked with me out to my car and kissed me again. "Be careful. Call me when you get home."

I nodded, and he hugged me tightly before he let me get in the car. "I love you, Jake."

He leaned in the car to kiss me one last time. "I love you, too."

I started the car, and I could tell from the look on his face he was checking to make sure it sounded right. I almost laughed when he nodded ever so slightly to himself. I figured that was my green light to go home.

"Good night, Jake. Have a good day at work tomorrow."

He backed up to let me go. "I will, baby. Have fun in class."

He waved as I backed up to leave. He stood in the front yard until I was out of sight. I sighed to myself and turned on the radio, ready to face the wrath of my father because I knew I was going to be at least five minutes late. It didn't really matter to me; he could throw all the tantrums he wanted. He was not going to make me leave Jake no matter how hard he tried.

As I drove, I started thinking of ways I could give Jake what he really wanted: me on the car. I formulated a few ideas and smiled wickedly to myself as I pulled up to my house. Dad was waiting for me on the porch, so I pushed all thoughts of Jake and my car as far away as I could and climbed out to face my fate.


	4. The Garage

A/N: Ever wonder what the kids are doing when the parents are away? It's this. Yay for fantasies realized. I own nothing.

* * *

The Mechanic Series

Part Four

The Garage

I picked up the phone excitedly and dialed the familiar number. It rang three times before anyone picked up. He must be busy.

"Black Bike and Auto, this is Jacob," he answered. His tone gave away how distracted he was. He obviously didn't pay attention to the number on the caller ID when he picked up.

I smiled to myself. "I seem to be having trouble with my car," I said in a sexy voice, "and I was hoping I could have a strong, sexy mechanic come have a peek under my hood."

Jacob chuckled. "Hey Nessie. I'm sure that can be arranged. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well, it's kind of hesitating a little when I drive it. When I push on the gas pedal, it doesn't want to speed up as fast as usual." I was glad that he knew about my automotive incompetence, and he wouldn't expect a very detailed explanation. I had chosen something that I hadn't complained about before so he wouldn't be able to talk me through it on the phone.

"Hmm; it sounds like it might be the fuel injectors. I'll have to come take a look. Have you checked the oil?"

I loved it when he got all technical. I rubbed my legs together and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I have. It looked like how you said it should look."

"Alright. I'll come over after work, 'kay?"

"Okay. I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I was so excited I could hardly breathe. My dad was taking my mom out tonight, and I'd be home alone. Well, home alone with Jacob. I'd already planned everything perfectly. He'd want to take the car for a test drive to see if he could diagnose the problem. He'd find out that there really wasn't a problem, and I'd have to control myself as I sat in the passenger seat and watched him work my car with expert hands. When we came back… that's when the magic would happen.

I still had a few hours to go, though, so I took my time getting ready. I had my outfit all picked out and ready for me in my closet. I had gotten some lingerie advice from my Aunt Rosalie, and I was excited to see Jacob's face when he saw me.

I lounged around for a while to make sure I didn't give my parents anything to get nervous about. Mom and I played a game of cards as we talked about my college classes. She changed the subject after a few minutes.

"How are you and Jake doing?" she asked.

I smiled involuntarily. "Great."

She smiled back. "That's good. When are you going to see him next?" She sounded like she was asking because she already knew. I wasn't going to give anything away. If Dad knew that Jake was coming over, he'd make the date with Mom short, or cancel it altogether, and my plan would go down the drain.

I shrugged. "I don't know yet. Maybe some time next week. He has next Wednesday off."

She nodded and looked smug about something. Maybe she'd been talking to Dad about it. "What are you going to do tonight?"

I shrugged again. "I'll find something to entertain myself. Maybe I'll watch a movie and go to bed early."

"That sounds good. Boring, but good." She smiled a little and I knew she would have no qualms with me asking my boyfriend over. She'd accepted that Jake and I weren't going anywhere.

I sighed. "Maybe a little boring, but I'll survive."

I won the card game, and she wrinkled her nose at me. "Yes, you're strong like that. I'd better go get ready."

I smiled and picked up the cards as she left the room.

A while later, she and Dad came into the living room all dressed up.

"Mom, you look beautiful," I said. She was wearing her little black dress, and she blushed when I complimented her.

Dad smiled and touched her cheek. "We should go, Bella. We don't want to be late," he said. He kissed her forehead.

She nodded and turned to me. "Call if you need anything. You know your dad will have his phone."

I smiled and hugged her. "Go have fun, Mom. Don't rush home; I'm just gonna go to bed early I think."

Dad smiled, looking satisfied that I didn't have any ulterior plans for the evening.

"Alright, Edward. Let's go." She grabbed Dad's hand, and they left. I waited for a few minutes before I peeked out the window. I saw their car pull out of the garage and start down the driveway. I counted to fifty before I ran down the hallway and jumped in the shower. I only had an hour before Jacob got off work.

After the shower, I got dressed in the lingerie Aunt Rosalie had suggested for the occasion. It was a light grey, almost white, corset style top that hooked together in the front. It took a little longer to get it on than I'd first thought it would, but once it was situated and I looked in the mirror, I was in love. It made me feel sexy, which was a plus. I put on the stringy panties and looked at my ass in the mirror. I wasn't sure how they could actually pass as panties, but they made me feel sexy too. And imagining the look on Jacob's face made me hot. I twirled a little before I put the shoes on. They were stripper shoes, in my opinion, with a six inch heel and a base on them two inches high. I could have put a goldfish in them if I could have figured out how to open them. The two inch base and the heel were clear, but the straps were the same light gray color of the corset.

As I looked at myself in the mirror again, I hoped I could pull it off and that Jake didn't attack as soon as he saw me. I decided to wear my long jacket to cover everything but the shoes until I wanted him to see it.

I took a deep breath and walked around my room to make sure I could handle the shoes. They weren't comfortable, but I could manage. I hoped I could be a little graceful. I practiced walking around the house in the shoes, getting better and more fluid with my movements as I did. I finally brushed my hair and put my makeup on, and then I grabbed my jacket and my mom's keys.

I walked carefully out the garage, minding each step to make sure I didn't break an ankle. I surprised myself by how well I walked in the shoes outside. I moved my mom's car out of the garage to make sure my car would be the only one there and went back inside the house to wait for Jake.

I heard him pull up a few minutes later and stood up, suddenly anxious. I rubbed my legs together and took a deep breath. I had to control myself if I was going to pull this off. He knocked on the door, and I grabbed my keys before answering.

Jake stood there, greasy from working all day. My knees nearly went weak with need for him, but I kept my mind on my end goal. This had to work. If not for me, then for him.

"Hey, Nessie," he said, kissing me quickly. "How are you?"

I smiled. "I'm good."

He noticed my jacket and raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. I usually tried to expose as much skin as possible around him, and I couldn't stop the smile when I thought about what was under the jacket.

"Come look at the car," I said, closing the door behind me. He nodded and followed me. My anticipation made me scatterbrained, and I nearly tripped over a loose pebble on the ground. I reached out and grabbed his arm. He steadied me and looked down at my feet. His eyebrows shot up.

"Where did you get shoes like that?" he asked, holding my arm steadier as though he thought it was inevitable that I would trip.

I shrugged. "My aunt sent me the link for them online, and I thought they were sexy, so I bought them. Do you like them?"

He watched my feet for a minute as we walked. "They are very sexy. On you." I barely contained my squeal of excitement.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at my mom's car sitting alongside the garage instead of in it. He sighed and shook his head, but he didn't say anything. I assumed he figured it was my dad's work, and he never understood my dad when it came to cars. He popped the hood of my car, and I leaned over the engine with him while he examined things. It reminded me of when we met, and I leaned in to smell him. He still smelled like oil and pine, and I still thought it was the sexiest scent in the world. He smiled and kissed my lips before he pulled out the dipstick for the oil.

I was proud of myself for knowing what it was called and what it was for. I still had no idea what the markings on the end meant, but he had assured me a while ago that if the fluid was at the top line, the oil was fine. He nodded and put the dipstick back before he looked over a few more things.

"The oil looks good, like you said before. I don't see anything else that could cause it. Let's take it for a drive, and I'll see if can figure it out for you."

I smiled and handed him the keys. This was going exactly to plan. He smiled widely and took the keys from me; I knew he loved to drive my car almost as much as he loved me. If I wasn't doing this for myself as much as I was for him, I'd say he would owe me big. But, this had been a secret fantasy of mine ever since we'd had sex on his couch and pretended it was the car a few weeks ago.

He started up the car and listened to it intently for a few minutes. He furrowed his brow, and I tried to hide my smile. He was undoubtedly confused by the perfect sound. We put our seatbelts on, and he backed out of the garage. I watched his hand on the stick shift as he moved it to first gear and started down the driveway. My body temperature was already rising to dangerous levels, and I shifted to help prevent combustion. Once we reached the main road, he floored it. My heart fluttered as he shifted quickly; seeing him in the driver's seat of my car was almost too much. My body tingled, and I rubbed my legs together.

Jake looked over at me and smiled. "Everything sounds okay so far. Have you kept your foot on the gas the whole time? Or did you let up at all while accelerating?"

"I didn't think I did anything differently," I said. My voice was a little airy from my body's enthusiasm. I shrugged and hoped I didn't give anything away.

He nodded and listened hard to the car as he sped up more. I shifted my hips, pushing my center into the seat. I needed some kind of friction. I sucked in a deep breath as warmth spread from my pussy to my stomach, and did it again.

"You okay, Nessie?" he asked, looking at me with confusion in his eyes. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I forced myself to calm down and smiled at him. He seemed convinced and slowed the car to turn it around. Once going the other direction, he floored it again, speeding up quickly. A part of me felt like I could orgasm just from watching him drive my car.

He pulled back into the garage and turned the car off before he looked at me. "I'm baffled," he said, clearly not happy about it. "I can't see or hear anything wrong with it."

I felt kinda bad about confusing him like this, but I knew he'd forgive me in about ten seconds.

"I have a confession, Jake," I said, leaning closer to him. He looked puzzled. "There really isn't anything wrong with the car. It's perfectly healthy. I asked you here under false pretenses." He furrowed his brow and I could tell he was going to ask what was up. Before he could speak, I leaned back and unbuttoned my jacket. His eyes watched my hands until I parted the jacket. He shifted in his seat, and the look on his face was exactly as I had imagined it would be. I slid the jacket off my arms and leaned over to kiss him. "Can you forgive me?"

His hands rubbed my arms gently and he kissed me. "I think you need to redeem yourself," he said softly. He kissed me again, deepening it to taste me.

I pulled back and ran my hands over his chest. "Maybe if I play with your stick shift?" I asked, blushing at my attempt at dirty talk. It was getting easier, and my sexual vocabulary had definitely been expanded, but modesty still made it difficult for me to say more creative things.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You could try that," he said huskily in my ear. I shivered and moved my hand lower, rubbing him gently over his pants. He leaned back and sucked in a breath. I pulled back and hit the remote for the garage door before pushing the button to put the car top down. The garage light was on, so thankfully it wasn't too dark. I got on my knees when the top was down and kissed him hard. He kissed me back as he undid his pants.

"Put your seat back," I said as I moved his hands out of the way and pulled his dick out. The car's actual stick shift was really in the wrong place, but I wasn't ready to get out of the car yet. I dealt with it as I leaned over him and kissed his tip. His hands were in my hair instantly, and I smiled to myself as I opened my mouth and took him in.

Being with Jake for nearly six months gave me a few ideas of what he liked and didn't like. I knew how to work him, and I had him squirming within a few minutes. I pulled back away when I knew he was close, but not close enough to be in much pain.

"Have I redeemed myself yet?" I asked as I sat up.

He sat up and kissed me. "You're on the right track. Don't stop now."

I smiled wickedly. "But I have another idea. Get out of the car." I turned and got out of the car and walked around to the front. His eyes were all over me as he got out slowly and followed me to the front. I was a little lost; I wanted to make it good. I remembered what we had done on the couch and put my hands on the hood. I leaned over and stuck my ass in the air. The look on Jake's face was priceless. He looked like a man who had just discovered the meaning of life. He took a step closer to me, and I stood up. He kissed my shoulder. The shoes made me closer to his height, and the top of my head was actually above his shoulder by an inch.

"This is definitely on the right track," he said, running his hands over the front of my thighs. I sighed and spread my legs, reaching my arms over my head to grab his neck. He dipped his head to nip at my neck a few times, and I pushed myself back against him. I loved the feel of his erection against my ass. He rubbed my thighs closer to my hips and I whimpered, pushing my hips back to rub against his erection. His breathing hitched and his hands cooperated, touching me where my body demanded them.

I moaned a little as he rubbed my clit through the so-called panties.

"I don't think I can wait much longer, Jake. I need you." I pushed back against him again, and he released me. I kissed his lips quickly before I bent over the car again. I lifted my leg over the hood and leaned down on my elbows. Jake touched me again, moving the thin strap of the panties out of the way before he positioned himself and grabbed my hips. He pushed in, and I half moaned, half sighed. I tilted my head forward until my forehead was on the car. His hands were all over me, rubbing my sides, breasts, hips, and thighs as he thrust against me. It felt like the test drive had been nothing but foreplay, and my body was ready to get what it wanted. The coil inside my gut wound tighter, and I wished I had something to hold. My fingers were splayed against the hood. I moved my leg further up on to the car and moaned loudly when I felt him deeper inside me. He tried to push my leg down again, but I couldn't let him.

"Ness," he said breathlessly. "Don't scratch the paint." He pushed on my leg again, and I was suddenly further away from my orgasm than I wanted to be. I leaned up to look back at him.

"What?"

He didn't stop moving as he pointed at my foot. "Your shoes."

I kind of rolled my eyes but obeyed and moved my leg down again. It was still good, but I liked it when I felt him deeper. I tried to lift my leg and keep my foot off the car, but it was impossible. Trying to figure it out took my attention away from my body, and I felt my orgasm fade away slowly.

"Jake," I said, looking back at him again. "Can we change position?"

He nodded and pulled out. He must have already thought about various positions on the car, because he didn't waste any time in lifting me up to sit on the hood. He pushed my shoulders gently so I was laying back on the car, and then he kissed me deeply as he thrust into me again. He resumed his pace from before and stood up straight. He grabbed my knees and lifted my legs so my ankles were on his shoulders. My body shuddered with pleasure, and I moaned as he held my sides tightly and drove into me harshly.

"God, Jake…" He grabbed my breast as much as he could through the corset top and leaned over me a little more.

"You look so damn hot on that car, Ness," he said, his voice rough.

I felt the coil wind tighter than before and cried out in anticipation, my hands trying to find something to hold. Not finding anything to grip only made my body's desperation increase. I ended up just splaying my fingers against the car again, one hand on the windshield. I could tell he was close too with the way he sped up and moved against me harder.

"I'm gonna come, Jake," I said, my fingers trying uselessly to grip the windshield. "Oh, shit…"

He put one hand on my ankle on his shoulder and rubbed my leg gently. The extra sensation got me even closer. He kissed my ankle lightly before biting me, his teeth on my skin the last straw. My body tightened, and I sucked in a deep breath as waves of ecstasy flew through me. I arched my back, and he bit me harder when he came, causing me to yelp in pleasure.

He leaned over to kiss me before he helped me stand again. My legs were weak, and I clung to him for a minute.

"How was that?" I asked. "Am I redeemed?"

He chuckled and kissed me. "Your offering pleases me. You're forgiven."

I laughed and kissed him before I went around the car to get my jacket and hit the remote for the garage door again. Jake pulled up his pants and took my arm to help me walk back to the house. I put the jacket on, but I didn't button it. When we got back to the house, Jake took my jacket and pulled me close to him.

"Thank you," he said, kissing me sweetly.

I kissed him back. "I love you. And that was kind of for me, too. Don't feel too special."

He smiled and tightened his arms around me. I looked up at the clock on the wall and frowned. "My parents are supposed to be home in a half an hour. They don't know you came over tonight." I pouted and put my forehead on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head. "I suppose I should go then."

"I'll see you next Wednesday, right?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Of course," he kissed my lips. "Come over as early as you can and we'll go do something. Maybe we'll go up to Port Angeles."

I nodded and kissed him again. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He left, and I sighed to myself as I went to my room and took everything off. I suddenly remembered my mom's car and hurried to get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my mom's keys as I ran out the door and down to the garage. I pulled her car in and put the top of my car back up before I ran back into the house. I made sure to hide evidence of my lingerie in case my dad came in my room for any reason. If Mom saw it, she'd ask questions. If Dad saw it, he'd hit the roof.

I sighed and flopped down on the couch. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV just as I heard Dad's car pull up to the garage. A few minutes later, they both came in smiling. I remembered too late that I had said I was going to bed early. My stomach flipped, and I thought of an excuse quickly.

"Hey Nessie; you're still up?" Mom asked as she came in and saw me on the couch.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I took a walk and decided to watch some TV for a while." I hoped that would cover all of my bases.

She came and sat next to me. "I'm sorry you couldn't sleep. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How was your night?"

Dad left to do whatever he did, and Mom smiled brightly. "It was wonderful!"

She told me all about her date with my dad, and I thought over my semi-date with Jake. I was definitely going to have to find a way to make it happen again. And next time I would take off my shoes.


	5. Valentine's Day

A/N: Don't you just love overbearing assholes? Yeah, Edward's a dick. I promise he's not a dick forever. He's not really all that *nice* either… And we're halfway through. Yay. I don't own anything.

* * *

The Mechanic Series

Part Five

Valentine's Day

I got out of the shower and smiled―more like grinned wickedly―to myself once again as I thought of Jake's plans for today. I didn't really have any idea of what he had planned, but I was hoping it was something big since he wouldn't tell me what was going on. He always told me everything.

It was our first Valentine's Day together. We'd met in June when my car broke down and my dad called his auto shop to come fix my car for me. Since that day, we'd been together as much as physically possible. With my college classes and his shop's growing business (I was so proud of him; almost everyone in Forks knew about him and trusted their cars to him), our alone time was suffering a little. But, we didn't let it get to us; we just made the most out of the time we did have together. We even got a little creative about ways to see each other. He'd come visit me at school or I'd make some phony appointment for him to come look at nonexistent problems with my car.

I made my way to my bedroom as I thought over my relationship with Jake and all the things I wanted to do to him. I dried my hair as best as I could with the towel and got dressed. The only thing I really knew about the day was that Jake was going to be there in an hour to pick me up. I wanted to be cautious and dress for being outside in the middle of February, but the nineteen-year-old, addicted-to-sex-with-Jake female side of me all but forced me to pick out a dark red mini-mini-skirt and a white sweater. The skirt could probably have doubled as a really thick belt, but as long as I was careful, it covered everything important. When I was dressed, I went back to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

I put my shoes on, little red high-heeled numbers with a heart clasp by my ankle, and went out to the living room. I was a little nervous about my dad seeing my outfit, but was confident in my abilities to ignore his comments. He may not like my boyfriend, but I really didn't care.

I was in the kitchen when I heard Mom come in behind me. She cleared her throat, and I turned to see what she thought of my outfit.

I'm no dummy. I know my mom wasn't going to be all gung-ho about the obvious intentions of my outfit. Even so, I wasn't exactly prepared for her reaction.

"What the hell do you think you're wearing?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Relax, mom. It's called a skirt." I pulled the edges of the skirt out a little to do a little curtsy, but realized quickly that I shouldn't do that. I smoothed the skirt down and smiled sheepishly.

"That's not a skirt. Go change before your father sees you."

She just stood there, hands still on her hips, obviously waiting for me to cave to her will. But I was stronger than that.

"Mom, this is Valentine's Day we're talking about here. Aren't you planning some romantic, sexy outfit for Dad?" I asked, trying really hard not to think about my parents having sex. That kind of deflated my thoughts of Jake.

She sighed and blushed a little, and I knew she was caught. "Nessie, your father and I have been married for nearly twenty years. That's different than you and your boyfriend who haven't been together yet one full year."

I pouted. "Mom, Jake is really special to me." It occurred to me in that moment that Mom didn't know Jake and I were already sleeping together. And had been for nine months. I wasn't sure if I should tell her and let her freak out, or if I should just let her assume that our first time would be that night.

Mom sighed again and took my arm. "Sweetheart, I think you and I need to have a talk."

Uh-oh… the dreaded sex talk. I decided then that I would tell her all about Jake and me. She led the way to my room and sat down on my bed. I sat next to her and waited for the right moment to tell her that her cute little innocent daughter wasn't so innocent.

"Nessie, I understand that you… have feelings for Jake," she started, blushing a little. "I mean, he's a good-looking guy, right?"

I held up my hand. "Mom, I love you. Don't do this to yourself, please?"

She took my hand. "Nessie, you are my daughter. I have to look after you. You know you're a beautiful young woman, and it doesn't surprise me that Jake thinks so, too."

"We've already had sex." I spit it out and hoped she wouldn't freak out too badly. I watched her eyes widen and wondered how she could lose color in her face and blush at the same time.

"Oh my God, I'm a horrible mother!" she cried, standing up. "I haven't ever talked to you about this, have I?" She started pacing, muttering to herself about how Edward would have a heart attack when he found out.

"Mom, really, it's not that big of a deal."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at me. "Not that big of a deal? Nessie, you're only nineteen years old!"

"And I lost my virginity at seventeen. Remember Nathan?"

She groaned and threw her head back, putting her hands over her eyes. I felt kind of bad for her, and I got up take her hands.

"Mom, listen. I know all about birth control. You remember when I was fifteen and my cycle went all wacky so I got on birth control to even things out? Yeah, I'm still taking it. You should know. And we've been… well, I can't really say we've used a condom every time, but sometimes we remember."

She groaned again, and I wasn't sure if she blushed again or if the redness in her face was residue from the last blush.

"More than once?" she asked, looking at me.

I nodded. "You probably don't want to know how long it's been going on."

She looked down and shook her head. "Probably not, but you're my daughter and I need to know these things. Please at least tell me you knew him a few days before it happened?"

"Not really."

"You've been sleeping with him for nine months?" her voice was flat like she'd basically accepted the fact that her daughter was experienced in the ways of sex.

I nodded. "Yes. And I plan to have sex with him again tonight. This skirt is just a little something to rile him up a bit."

She sighed and went back to the bed. "I don't suppose you've been talking to your Aunt Rosalie, have you?"

I smiled. Aunt Rose hadn't exactly given me the idea for the skirt, but she'd been a huge help in making sure I didn't bore Jake to death. "Yes, I have." Aunt Rose was the type of woman who defined the term 'killer beauty.' She was so pretty it hurt to look at her. And, she was not ashamed to talk about sex. I'd learned a lot more than I wanted to know about her and her sex life over the last few months, but it was worth it to be able to give Jake the kind of experiences he wanted.

"Oh boy. You probably know more about sex than me, then."

I had to laugh a little as I sat down and hugged her shoulders. "I promise we're being safe, okay?"

She hugged my waist. "Okay. But I still think you should change."

I grumbled to myself. "What if Dad didn't see me?"

She rolled her eyes. "What if you're going somewhere public and you end up showing your panties to the whole world. Do you really think Jake would like that?"

I shrugged. "Maybe." I could imagine him staring at my ass in public…

"No, he wouldn't. And if he's anything like your father, he'd beat anyone up who looks at you."

The thought of him getting all protective over me just made me get hotter.

"And besides; you're going to freeze! It's the middle of February and probably raining buckets."

I smiled at Mom's attempt to make me see logic. "Don't worry, Mom. Jake keeps me plenty hot." I blushed, and her face flamed. She mumbled something about 'no getting through to her' and stood up. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a strange look.

"Alright, Nessie. You can wear that skirt if you can get out of the house. I know your father's going to have a word or two to say about it."

I smiled. I knew my dad would have a fit, but I was prepared for that one. "Thanks, Mom! Love you." I hugged her quickly and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Jake would be there any minute.

I knew my mom was gushing about my skirt to Dad. She wanted him to throw a huge fit and make me change. I knew she did. And I knew she was concerned about me because I'm her daughter and whatnot, but I didn't think she quite understood my determination. I wasn't too surprised to find both my parents standing in the living room when Jake knocked on the door. Dad's eyes widened when he saw my skirt, and I think he had an aneurysm or two as I bounced to the door and opened it.

Mom was right; it was raining buckets. But I didn't care. Jake was standing there in the doorway, completely drenched. He was wearing a gray button-up shirt with slacks and a tie, and his hair was all wet from the rain. It looked like he'd gelled it down, and my God did it look good on him. I thought about how wet I was at that moment.

"Hi, Jake," I said. I took his hand and pulled him in out of the rain. He smiled and kissed me, and I heard the distinct sound of my dad's teeth grinding together. I ignored it. "So where are we going?" I asked, taking a step back so he could get a good view of my outfit. He didn't look down, and I almost pouted.

"We're going to Port Angeles." He took my hands and finally looked down. His eyebrows shot up, and he seemed strangely quiet for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. "And that's all I'm telling you until we get there."

I pouted this time. "No hints?" I asked.

He shook his head. I sighed.

Dad cleared his throat, and I looked over at him. "You're not leaving the house until you get dressed," he said, taking a step closer to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I _am_ dressed, Dad." I smiled up at Jake and took another step back, spinning in a circle for him. "What do you think?"

Jake looked at me before casting a glance over at my dad. He sighed deeply and took my hands. "I think you're beautiful, but your dad's right. You should wear something a little warmer." He kissed my forehead.

I hadn't expected Jake to take my dad's side, and suddenly my confidence flew out the window. What if I didn't look as good as I thought I did? Being with Jake had done wonders for my self-esteem, but what if I was getting conceited now, thinking I was much prettier than I really was? My chest tightened with uncertainty.

Dad came over and took my shoulder; he pulled me away from Jake with a little more force than I thought was needed. "Come on, go get dressed, and then you can leave."

I nodded and turned to leave, trying not to cry as I went. In my room, took off the skirt and frowned at it. Why was Jake suddenly taking Dad's side? My esteem issues turned to frustration as I pulled on a pair of pants. I grabbed one of my larger purses and stuffed the skirt inside. I was bound and determined to find out what Jake had against it. I made sure the fabric was well-hidden in my purse and left.

"Better?" I asked as I walked back into the living room. Jake looked a little ashamed, and I hoped this skirt issue didn't ruin anything today. It was Valentine's Day, and I just wanted to have a romantic day with him.

Both Mom and Dad nodded and Jake took my hand. He didn't say much other than an agreement to my dad to have me home before midnight. I rolled my eyes, and we were gone.

When we were well away from the house, nearly on the highway, Jake pulled over to the side of the road. A shot of panic ran through me, and all of my insecurity from before returned in full force.

"What are you doing?" I asked, praying that he was not turning around to drop me back off at home.

Jake stopped the car and turned to me as much as he could in the car. He took my hands and sighed.

"Nessie, I'm sorry for what happened in the house. I don't want you to think that I didn't love that skirt on you, because I did. But I'm trying to make your dad see that I can be sort of responsible sometimes, and I could see how uncomfortable it made him to see you in it. I love you, please don't be upset."

"So you really did like the skirt; you just wanted to impress my dad?" I smirked a little; it was so like Jake to want to make me happy by getting my dad to accept him.

He nodded. "That's about the gist of it, yes."

I sighed in relief and squeezed his fingers. "So you wouldn't be too upset with me if I brought it?"

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled at me. "You did?"

I nodded and picked up my purse, opening it to show him the skirt inside. The desire in his eyes was obvious. "I can change when we get to wherever we're going."

He nodded. "Okay. We'd better get going." He kissed me and turned back in his seat. I smiled to myself as he started the car back up and pulled onto the road.

We talked mostly about his shop and my classes on the way, and eventually Jake pulled up to a cute and upscale restaurant. I had only been to the place once before, and I'd been begging my parents to go again so I could go. Not only was the food amazing, but it was a blast with a mariachi band and a guy who would come around and sing at different tables. I sucked in a breath and turned to Jake.

"You're kidding?" I said, grinning widely.

He shook his head. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby." He leaned in and kissed before he got out of the car. I let him come around and open my door for me. I held his hand as we walked into the restaurant. The maitre d' looked up from a huge book on a stand and smiled at us.

"How can I help you tonight?" he asked in a slightly accented voice. I wondered what Jake would sound like with a Spanish accent. The thought sent fire running through my gut, and I figured I'd better not dwell on it too much. I wanted to survive this night without combustion.

"We have a reservation for two, under 'Jacob Black.'"

I squeezed Jake's hand, and he smiled down at me. I was so excited I could pee my pants. The maitre d' checked the book and smiled again as he grabbed two menus and led us to our table. It was a small table, and I was able to sit close to Jake which made me happy. The mariachi band was playing and the singer was at some table across the room singing something in Spanish that sounded extremely romantic. I hoped he would come by our table and sing something for us soon.

Before I could do anything, though, I had to make a visit to the little girl's room. I held my purse close to me and smiled at Jake. "I'll be right back," I said. He nodded and grinned at me as I set off to change.

I changed in the big stall and somehow managed to stuff my pants into my purse. They weren't as hidden as the skirt had been, but at least I wasn't dragging a pair of pants around with me. I looked myself over in the mirror and smiled; I looked hot. With a little squeal of excitement, I made my way back out to the table. I caught a few people looking at me.

Jake's eyes were really the only ones I cared about, and I saw him staring at me as I walked up to the table. I sat next to him took his hand.

"You are too beautiful, did you know that?"

I blushed. "I am not."

"You look very edible in that skirt."

I shifted a little in my chair. "Do I? Maybe you can show me when we get home?" I looked up at him through my lashes. He cleared his throat.

"I plan to."

I prayed he meant what I thought he meant. The waiter came by and took our orders, then set down a bucket of ice with a bottle in it.

"What's that?" I asked, a little suspiciously.

Jake smiled. "I figured since today was such a big day for you women, we'd get all fancy and try some wine."

"Just for us women?" I asked, raising and eyebrow.

He smirked at me. "Fine, a big day for us couples."

I grinned and kissed him. "What kind of wine is it?" I asked, picking up the bottle. Jake laughed, and it sounded kind of nervous.

"I don't really know, actually. I don't know much about wine; I just asked the waiter to pick something for beginners. I hope that's okay."

I handed the bottle to him and sighed dramatically. "No, you have to know everything there is to know about wine, and you have to know it now," I said playfully. He chuckled at me.

"Alright, this is a 1978 pinot noir wine with hints of raspberry and currants," he said, obviously making it all up. He didn't even look at the bottle. "Whatever the hell a currant is."

I laughed to myself as he took the lid off the bottle and poured us each a little taste. We picked up our glasses and clinked them together.

"I guess to us," he said, "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too." I took a test sip and had a hard time not making a face. "Wow, that's bitter."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. Probably not something I'd drink on a daily basis."

"That's good, though. Think of how expensive that would get."

He chuckled at me and scooted his chair closer to me to kiss my cheek. He pushed my hair behind my shoulder, tucking a few strands behind my ear, and I shivered.

"You really do look ravishing," he whispered in my ear. I leaned closer to him. His hand went under the table to rest on my leg. I hoped he'd get adventurous and touch me where my body was throbbing, but he just kissed my earlobe and pulled away.

I looked up at him and sighed. "I don't think I told you how sexy you look, Jake. I didn't know you had a tie." I rubbed his chest and was unable to stop myself from grabbing the tie. I imagined myself pulling him down to kiss me.

He laughed. "I don't. I borrowed this from Sam."

I smirked. Sam was another Quileute that Jake had grown up with. I had met him once or twice, but he always seemed too serious. "It still looks good on you. You might want to invest in one just so I can tug you around with it." I pulled gently on the tie for demonstration. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me.

"I'm sure you'd like that."

The food was delivered, and although I knew whatever Jake had planned for tonight would be better, I could almost say the chicken enchiladas were better than sex. The mariachi band started migrating closer to us, and I don't know how Jake did it (or even if he did it), but somehow the band came over and started playing some slow song. The singer was standing pretty close to our table as he sang words I had no hope of ever understanding. It didn't matter to me that he wasn't singing to us directly because it was still the most romantic thing I'd ever experienced. Jake even bought a rose for me from some little girl with a basket of them.

When we left the restaurant, it was already dark outside. I grumbled as I thought about how I only had a few hours left with Jake, and that included the hour it would take to get back to his house.

"Don't get that pouty look, Nessie. That's not allowed tonight," Jake said as he drove.

I sighed. "I can't help it, Jake. I want to spend more time with you than just five hours."

He took my hand and smiled. "Just think about what we can do in those five hours."

I smiled and squeezed his fingers.

When we made it back to Jake's house, he told me to stand somewhere where he could look at me. "I couldn't stare at you properly in front of your parents or when you were half-hidden by the table," he said, his eyes already undressing me.

I didn't mind strutting around his house to let him look at me. I wanted him good and ready when we finally went to the bedroom.

"Where did you get that skirt?" he asked. He came up to me and grabbed my hips, and I held on to his tie.

"I found it at this little boutique in Forks a few weeks ago."

He nodded and his hands moved a little lower to cup my ass. "I can see why your dad didn't like it, though. He probably thought I'd think impure thoughts about you."

I laughed and nodded. "Are you thinking impure thoughts?" I asked, feigning innocence. As if grabbing my ass was a pure thought.

He chuckled. "I don't think I've had one pure thought about you tonight."

I licked my lips. "And what was this thought you had about me being edible?" My whole body was in flames, and I needed him now.

He kissed me hard and deep, pulling me closer to him. He didn't say anything as he started moving us back to his bedroom. I walked with him, wondering why he didn't just pick me up. It didn't really matter, though, because once my legs hit the side of his bed, I was on my back and he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned loudly when he pushed into me.

"Jake, I need you," I cried out, bucking my hips into him.

He pushed into me hard and then leaned up on his elbows. "Do you want me to lick your pussy, Ness?" he asked as he rubbed my leg.

A shiver ran through me, and I nodded. He kissed me again and helped me take off my sweater and bra. He left the skirt on, but slid my panties down from under it. I was unable to control my hips or my moans as he knelt down beside the bed and pulled me close to him. We'd been together many times, but this was the first time he'd ever done this to me.

I cried out and bucked my hips into him when he licked me, spreading my folds with his fingers. It was a new kind of pleasure for me, and I arched my back and grabbed his hair in my fists. I didn't want it to ever stop, but my body had other plans.

"God Jake, I need you inside me... please?" I knew I was begging, but I didn't care.

He got up, and I expected him to just climb over me. Instead, he grabbed my hands and started lifting me up. I stood up and was about to question him when he kissed me hard and turned me around.

"Kneel on the bed," he said, gently pushing me where he wanted me to go. I grinned to myself and got back on the bed. I leaned down on my elbows so my ass was in the air.

He stared at me and rubbed my ass for a second before he climbed on the bed behind me. He leaned down over me and kissed my shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

Before I could respond, he positioned himself and pushed in.

"Oh!" I moaned. "Again, Jake. Harder, please?"

Jacob made the sexiest growl sound and grabbed my hips under the skirt to thrust into me hard like I had asked.

"Yes," I cried. "Fuck me, Jake." I could already feel him deep inside me, hitting the spot that made me wild. He grabbed my hair and pulled lightly, and I was a little surprised at how good it felt.

"Pull my hair," I begged. He pulled a little harder, and I couldn't hold in the moan.

"Fuck, Nessie," he growled. "You like it hard, baby?" he asked, grabbing my shoulder and pushing into me harder.

"Yes!" I almost screamed.

"God, your pussy feels so fucking good. I'm going to make you come so hard."

"Oh God," I squeaked, grabbing the bedspread. He'd never talked to me like that before, and I was amazed at how much I liked it. "I'm going to come, Jake."

His hand in my hair pulled harder. "Come for me, Nessie."

I couldn't formulate words as my fingers tightened their hold on the blanket. Suddenly my body tightened and released, and I was flying. He growled as he came with me.

Jake pulled out and collapsed on his back next to me. I crawled up to him and laid my head on his shoulder, curling into him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Nessie," he said softly.

I smiled. "I love you too, Jake." I kissed his shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He turned to kiss my lips.

I smiled. "You too."

I got up and shimmied out of the skirt. I laughed at the look on his face when I climbed back in beside him. "I'm not going anywhere, Jake."

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "I know, but I kind of miss the skirt."

I smiled. "It's just right down there. I can leave it here if you want. That way we can have all kinds of fun when I come over."

He nodded. "Your dad might burn it if you take it home."

I laughed and hugged him tighter. "He probably would. For the safety of the skirt, it will stay."

He nuzzled my neck, brushing his nose along my skin. My body was already getting ready for more, and I pushed up against him. I smiled wickedly.

"You don't seem too exhausted yet," I said, pushing my body into his erection. He rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him.

"We've still got a few hours, baby. I'm not wasting any of it with exhaustion." He kissed me, and I helped him get positioned.

"I'm glad to hear it."


	6. Danger

A/N: Here comes the drama. This part contains some almost-rape. Nothing graphic, but beware. I still don't own anything.

* * *

The Mechanic Series

Part Six

Danger

I grumbled to myself again as I climbed into my dad's car and put the shopping bag and my purse in the passenger seat. Jake was changing the oil on my car that day, but Dad absolutely _had_ to have some kind of new trinket for his computer. He was busy with paperwork, and Mom wasn't home, so that left me to go fetch it for him. He couldn't possibly wait for later when I would have my own car back.

Not only did I have an emotional attachment to my car (Jake and I had had some fun times in, on, and around that car), but I also liked the way it looked much better than my dad's beat up old Volvo. Okay, so it wasn't really all that old or beat up, but it never drove nearly as smooth as my car did. Not to mention that my dad never let my mechanic boyfriend look at his car. After being with a mechanic for almost a year, I'd learned to respect cars much more than I had before. Driving one that Jake hadn't even looked at kind of scared me. I'd had no idea how many things could go wrong with a car.

It started up just fine, but it sounded clunky compared to my car. I tried to tell myself that it was just the difference between a BMW and a Volvo. My car was just plain better, and my dad's was a clunker. I took a deep breath and reminded myself once again that I was just being paranoid. My dad wouldn't make me drive a car that could get me stranded.

Or so I thought.

We lived about five miles away from any kind of town or population, so it was a bit of a drive to get there. I was on the deserted highway when the car sputtered. I wasn't paying much attention to anything as I drove; I had the radio on, and I was singing along. It wasn't until I smelled something horrible that I looked at the dials and gasped. The heat dial was up all the way to hot―something Jake had told me was not a good thing.

Almost as if on cue, the car sputtered again and a puff of white smoke came out of the hood. I started panicking immediately, stupidly pushing on the gas pedal. I just wanted to get home. Instead of speeding up, the car jerked and started slowing down.

"No, no, _no_!" I yelled. I pushed the gas pedal again and smacked the steering wheel. Like that would help. I managed to get it off to the side of the road before it stopped completely and let out an awful hissing sound. The puff of white smoke had turned into a cloud that kept getting bigger. I wasn't sure if I dared stay in the car, so I grabbed my purse and my dad's precious computer toy and got out of the car.

Trees were all around me. It was at least two miles before I got to the turnoff that was another half mile to my house. I wasn't walking two and a half miles. I sighed as I looked around and decided that my dad was just going to have to suck it up and let Jake look at his car. I pulled out my cell phone and started dialing when I saw another car coming up the highway. They started slowing as they got closer to me smiled to myself.

The gray truck stopped beside me, and the passenger window rolled down. There were three guys stuffed in the cab, and from the smell of it they had probably been drinking.

"Hey beautiful; need some assistance?" the one closest to the window slurred. He was wearing sunglasses for some reason I couldn't understand (the sun was nicely hidden behind the clouds) and a few strands of his blond hair hung down over his forehead.

I shook my head and hit the call button on my phone. "No thanks. I'm calling for help now," I said, motioning to the phone. "I'll be fine." Jake would come rescue me, and we'd be okay. He could probably even have the car towed to his shop.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone," said the dark-haired guy in the middle. It looked like they were struggling with each other over something, but I stopped paying attention when Jake answered.

"Hey Nessie; what's up?" Jake asked.

"Hey Jake," I looked up to see the guys getting out of the truck. My stomach plummeted, and I was suddenly terrified. "I'm stranded; can you come get me?" I said it quickly. I hoped the faster I got off the phone with him, the faster he'd be there.

"What happened?"

I walked slowly away from the car, keeping the guys in my line of sight. They seemed to be waiting for me. They'd left the truck door open and I could see the beer cans in the cab. "I was coming home from the store in my dad's car, and it started smoking. I'm on the side of the road, and there are three guys here who may or may not want to help me." I didn't want to risk them hearing me, so I spoke quietly.

"Where are you exactly?" he asked, his voice more serious than before.

I swallowed when one of the guys tried to wave me over to them. I told him the last mile marker I'd passed.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Be careful, Nessie."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I hung up and took a deep breath.

"So you want a ride somewhere? You could ride in the bed with me." The dark-haired guy that was in the middle smiled suggestively and I shuddered. Although, the idea of being in the bed of a truck with Jake…. I made myself stay on topic and shook my head at the guys.

"No thank you. My boyfriend is going to come get me. He's a mechanic, so I'm fine." They didn't look like they were going anywhere. I decided I would just have to stall them until Jake got here. Hopefully he could scare them away.

The one in the middle nodded. "I'm Isaac," he said, taking a step closer to me and holding out his hand. "What's your name?"

I smiled and shook his hand. It was sweaty and hot. "Renesmee." I tried to be discreet about wiping my hand on my jeans.

"Nice to meet you, Renesmee. This is Tom," he pointed to the driver, "and this is Wesley," he pointed to the blond one that had been closest to the window. "We'd be more than happy to keep you company until your ride gets here." He smiled that suggestive smile again. I tried to be polite as I smiled back.

"I really appreciate your offer, but I promise I'm fine. He'll be here in just a few minutes."

They looked at each other, and I hoped they would just leave. I should have known better; they were drunk.

"A few minutes is really all we need," they said, probably more to themselves than to me. I started backing up.

Isaac was the one to start toward me, and I acted on instinct alone as I turned and ran toward the trees. He was much faster than me and tackled me before I could even make it more than a few steps. I screamed as I went down and tried to elbow or kick him anywhere that would make him get off me. Another pair of hands grabbed mine and took my purse. I saw it and the other bag hit the ground a few feet away. None of the guys seemed to be interested in my material possessions. The hands on my wrists held my arms above my head, and I screamed again as I kicked and tried to pull my hands back. Isaac was on top of me and grabbed my breasts.

I realized that there was no way I was going to be able to stop this. I could only pray that Jake would get here in time to stop it or forgive me for not being strong enough if he wasn't. Tears welled in my eyes, but I didn't stop fighting. My shirt was ripped, and I felt hands everywhere.

Then suddenly everything stopped. Isaac was gone and my hands were no longer being pinned. I heard a lot of shouting, but I didn't open my eyes as I turned to my side and sobbed. I heard the truck fire up just as another pair of hands touched my back. I screamed again and tried to pull away.

"Nessie, baby, it's me."

Relief flooded through me so fiercely that I couldn't breathe. Jake pulled me onto his lap and I gasped in air as I clung to him. He held me tightly, and I just cried on his shoulder, trying to tell myself that it was over. Jake was here and I was safe again. He shushed me quietly, but I could tell from his ragged breaths that he was just as horrified as I was.

It took a few minutes, but I was finally able to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I sniffled and leaned back a little to look up at him. He put his forehead against mine and kissed my lips gently.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice unsteady.

I nodded. "I am now."

"Did they hurt you?"

"They didn't… they didn't get that far. But I think I'll have a few bruises." I kissed him again, suddenly extremely aware that my boyfriend had just saved me.

He kissed me back and his arms tightened around me. "I love you, Renesmee," he said just before kissing me deeper.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him, too. I wanted to thank him for saving me. There were so many things I wanted to say, but I couldn't pull back from him. I kissed him with every ounce of emotion I felt, gripping his hair and holding him to me tightly.

It wasn't until another car drove by that I realized were sitting by the side of the road getting extremely heated. Jake must have realized it, too, because he pulled back from me and touched my cheek.

"Did you call your dad yet?" he asked. He put me down so he could get up, and then he helped me stand beside him.

I shook my head. "I called you first, and I didn't get a chance after that."

His jaw tightened, but he nodded. "Why don't you call him while I get the car on the truck, kay?"

I looked over and saw that he'd come in the tow truck. Smart guy. "Okay."

He kissed me one last time before he walked away to get the car set up. I picked up my purse from the ground and pulled out my phone.

"Hello," Dad answered.

"Um, hi Dad." I took a deep breath, not entirely sure how to tell him what all had happened.

"Where are you, Nessie? You've been gone for hours."

I rolled my eyes. My dad was such an exaggerator. "I'm sorry. The car broke down―"

Before I could continue, he interrupted me. "Where are you? I'll come get you."

I sighed and shook my head. "Dad, my boyfriend is a mechanic. I called him first." I said it slowly, as if he had a hard time understanding me. Sometimes I swore he did when it came to this.

I heard him sigh. "Nessie, I don't know if―"

I interrupted him this time. "It doesn't really matter, Dad. He's got it on the tow truck now, and he'll be taking it to his shop. I'm sure if you really want to spend a few hundred dollars more to get it fixed, he'd let you take it somewhere else. But you know Jake will do a good job, and he's so much closer than anyone else."

I could practically feel his teeth grinding.

"Do you know when you'll be home? I'd like to get that drive."

I furrowed my brow, angry that he couldn't just accept that Jake was the best option. Not just as a mechanic, but the best option for me. No other man could be half what he was to me. "I'll get it to you, don't worry."

"Okay. See you soon."

He didn't even say goodbye before he hung up. Tears welled in my eyes again, and I realized that he hadn't even asked me if I was okay. My heart hurt, and I kicked a random rock on the ground.

"Everything okay, Ness?" Jake asked as he came back over to me. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm fine. My dad's just an ass sometimes. Do you think we could stop by the house really quick? He really wants his stupid computer part."

Jake sighed, and I could tell he was just as frustrated with my dad as I was. He just nodded and kissed my lips. He picked up the bag for me and helped me get into the tow truck. It smelled like his shop, and I smiled involuntarily. The smell of him and his shop always made me relax a little. He got in and handed the bag to me before starting the truck.

It was pretty much silent on the drive back to my house. The cab was too wide and I was too far away from him to hold his hand comfortably since he still had to shift, so I kept my hands on my lap and tried to think of something to say to my dad to make him at least accept that I was in love with Jake. He didn't have to be happy about it. If he could at least accept it, I'd be happy.

We pulled up to the house, and my dad was already out on the porch waiting for me. I looked in the bag really quick to make sure the damn thing was still there and then got out of the truck. I walked up to him wordlessly and gave him the bag.

"What happened to it?" he asked, gesturing to the car.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. It started smoking and died. You might want to ask the _mechanic_ if you want more information." I knew it was childish, but I couldn't get over my irritation.

Jake came up on to the porch with me and put his hands on my shoulders. I leaned back a little, needing to be close to him. Dad clenched his jaw, especially when Jake leaned down and kissed my head.

"Why did you have to bring him into this?" Dad asked suddenly. "I could have called someone else to get the car, and I could have come to get you."

I rolled my eyes, even angrier that he would talk about Jake like that when he was right behind me.

"Because I was scared, and I needed my boyfriend," I retorted. I leaned my head back on Jake's chest and felt his hands tighten on my shoulders.

Dad shook his head.

"I have no problem leaving the car here if you want me to," Jake said, surprisingly cool about it.

"You stay out of this," Dad snapped. "I'm sorry I ever called you in the first place."

That hit me in the gut, and I sucked in a surprised breath. Jake's hands on my shoulders were almost too tight and I could feel him shaking behind me.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jake demanded. "Is it just because I'm with your daughter? I've been more than patient waiting for you to just understand that she loves me as much as I love her, and I'm not going anywhere."

"You're no good for her," Dad said with a sneer. I felt like I should just give them boxing gloves and let them work it out in a ring. "The only thing you have going for you is your looks. Just wait a few years and those will be gone. She would have been just fine if she hadn't called you."

"If she hadn't called me, she would have been raped and left for dead on the side of the road!" he yelled. I tried to shy away from his tone, and he immediately calmed down a little. He rubbed my arms and kissed my head.

Dad was silent for a minute. He stared at me and seemed to finally notice my disheveled hair, the tear in my shirt, and the bruise on my face.

"Is that true?" he finally asked.

I nodded. "There were these guys that pulled up just when I was calling Jake. They were drunk."

Dad took a deep breath, and I saw his eyes flicker to Jake. He looked a little guilty. "Why didn't you tell me about that on the phone?"

"Because you were more concerned about the fact that Jake was taking the car and that thing," I said, pointing at the bag he held. "You didn't seem to care if I was okay." My voice shook, and Jake wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

Dad was silent again for a few more minutes. He finally put the bag down and took my hand to pull me away from Jake. Jake released me and Dad held me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie. I'm a jerk." I hugged him back. "You are the most important thing to me, and I was very concerned about you. I'm so glad you're safe."

I sniffled and nodded against his shoulder. "I love you, Dad."

He hugged me tighter. "I love you, Nessie. More than my life. Were you hurt at all?"

I shook my head. "Jake got there in time to stop them." I looked around at Jake and smiled. He smiled back as he leaned against the railing.

Dad sighed and released me. I went back to Jake and he kissed me gently. I saw Dad shaking his head out of the corner of my eyes.

"I guess I've been a little biased," he started, seeming to have a hard time getting the words out. I smiled to myself, wondering if this could be the start of his acceptance. "I'm… sorry that I've been so hard on you, Jacob. And thank you… for helping Nessie."

Jake just shrugged. "I'm not one to hold a grudge, Edward. Just know that I will be there when she needs me."

Dad nodded. "I guess you proved that today."

There was a moment of awkward silence. We all knew that the conversation was over, but none of us knew how to break the moment. I nuzzled my face against Jake's chest and had a sudden desire to just be with him.

"Can we go?" I asked, looking up at Jake. He nodded and turned to my dad.

"Do you want me to take the car?" he asked.

Dad sighed. "I guess. Any idea what happened?"

"I'm willing to bet it's a gasket."

I imagined an odd shaped basket and giggled. Jake looked at me funny but I just shook my head. He knew not to push the issue; he would just end up rolling his eyes at me.

"Just let me know how much I owe you," Dad said

Jake shook his head. "No charge. I'm willing to bet it's a gasket."

Dad nodded and looked at me with a contrite expression. I just smiled. He knew I'd been right all along.

"I'll have it back to you as soon as it's fixed," Jake said, holding out his hand as a sign of no hard feelings. Surprisingly, Dad didn't hesitate long before shaking his hand.

Jake took the car to his shop first and got it set up. Once he had that ready, we took his VW Rabbit back to his house.

"Your car is done, by the way," he said as we got in his car. "I was going to bring it back to you tonight."

I shrugged. "I can take it home tomorrow. I want to stay with you tonight."

He took my hand as he drove. "Of course, baby."

I texted my dad to let him know that I was staying the night with Jake. He wasn't happy about it, but at least he didn't throw a big fit.

Once we were back at Jake's house, we went right to his bedroom. We were both eager to hold one another, and we kicked off our shoes before climbing into the bed. He pulled me up close to him and held me tightly. I gripped his shoulders just as tightly and pushed my nose into his neck.

The events of the last few hours rushed over me again, and I remembered the vulnerable, terrified feeling from earlier. Tears welled in my eyes as I kissed his neck.

"Thank you so much, Jake," I said softly.

He leaned back to kiss my lips. "For what, baby?"

"For everything. For saving me and for putting up with my dad… just for everything."

He framed my face with his hands and kissed my lips again. "You know I'm always going to be here for you, Nessie," another kiss, "I'm just happy I was able to stop it before it got too far. You might not have been too happy with me if I had to kill someone."

I laughed a little, hoping he was joking. "How did you make them stop? There were three of them…" I trailed off. I didn't like the thought of Jake fighting an uneven fight like that.

He smiled. "And all three of them were scrawny little punks. I think I may have broken a bone or two, but they all left alive."

A part of me was unexpectedly aroused while another part was horrified. "Jacob!" I gasped. "You broke a bone?" I'd never known Jake to be violent in any way, and while I knew this was a different circumstance, it still surprised me.

"Did you expect me to leave them completely unharmed?" he asked, his voice taking on a defensive tone.

"Well… maybe…" I was confused, not sure how I could have two vastly different reactions at the same time. "I mean, they didn't really hurt me, so it wasn't like they deserved―"

He put his fingers over my mouth to stop me. His eyes were getting darker; he was getting angry.

"Renesmee, don't say that. You know as well as I do what their intentions were. They deserved much worse than what they got."

I furrowed my brow and pulled back from him a little. "Jake, they―"

"They nearly raped you, Nessie. Are you really going to forgive them that easily?" His voice was raised, and I didn't like it. I didn't want to be yelled at over this, and I reacted instinctively.

"You don't seem to understand; I know they had bad intentions, and I know exactly what they wanted, but they didn't hurt me."

He sighed and shook his head as he pulled back from me to sit up.

"So are you mad at me then?" he snapped.

I closed my eyes. This was not at all what I had thought this night would be. "No; I'm not mad at you."

He didn't look at me. "Then what are you saying? That you wish I had let them hurt you before I hurt them?" He wasn't yelling anymore; he sounded sad.

I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder. "Of course I'm not saying that, Jake. It just surprised me, that's all."

He turned to look at me this time and his eyes were wet. Any anger or frustration I may have felt melted away, and I wished I could comfort him.

"I love you, Nessie," he said softly, "I need you to know that I will protect you no matter the cost. I'm not going to sit back and let someone hurt you before I get involved."

I moved closer to him and laid my cheek on his shoulder. "I know, Jake. I'm sorry."

He laid back on the bed and pulled me into his arms. "You don't need to apologize. But I won't say I'm sorry for what I did."

I shook my head. "I don't want you to."

We were both quiet for a moment, and I just listened to his heartbeat. His arms tightened around me as I snuggled closer and kissed his chest.

"Jake?" I said, looking up at him. He hummed and kissed my forehead. "I really love you."

He smiled. "I really love you, too."

I leaned up to kiss his lips. He pulled me on top of him and held my waist as he deepened the kiss. All of the passion I'd felt before returned all at once, and I parted my legs to straddle him. I kissed him deeply and gripped his hair in my hands. He grunted and pulled my hips into him. I gasped, breaking the kiss and sat up a little to push into him harder. My whole being seemed to be centered between my legs.

"Nessie," Jake said gruffly, holding my hips tighter. "I need you."

I nodded. "Me too, Jake." My voice was almost non-existent. I gasped again when he suddenly rolled us over so he was on top.

"Do you want to try to fix this shirt?" he asked, fingering the tear. It wasn't huge, but I knew I'd never wear this shirt again even if the only reason was because it would always be a reminder of what happened. I shook my head. I yelped in surprise when he grabbed the tear and finished it, ripping the shirt all the way down the front in one movement. He didn't even look remotely sorry, and it wasn't long before my attention was back on his hands and mouth.

He helped me remove my clothing before he removed his own and moved over me again. I spread my legs, already ready for him. He kissed me deeply and ran one hand down my side as he positioned himself and started pushing into me. He moved slowly, sighing against my ear as he kissed my earlobe.

"I love you so much," he whispered, grabbing my hip tightly.

I nodded as he moved inside me. I whimpered and grabbed his hair, pulling his mouth back to mine. I kissed him aggressively, spreading my legs wider. He kept his slow pace but pushed against me harder, moving deliberately as if to prove a point. I understood him; he was claiming me now in a way he hadn't ever done before. We'd made love many times, but never like this. He was assuring me, as well as himself, that my body belonged to him and no other was allowed to touch me. I accepted him absolutely with no questions; I didn't want to be touched by anyone else. My back arched into him and my body began tightening.

"Come for me, Nessie," he said, hissing into my ear as he pushed against me harder. His pace remained slow and the pressure inside me seemed to build just as slowly, burning hotter than I'd felt in a long time. My fingers gripped his shoulders, and I moved my hips with his as I tried to get him to move faster.

"I… Jake… God…" I squeezed my eyes shut. I was so close, but it felt like I was teetering on the edge. All I needed was a little push, and I desperately wanted that push, but I couldn't get it.

"Let it go," he begged. Somewhere inside of me, I was impressed with his control. It wasn't until he started to shake and move faster that I knew he was close.

"I can't…" I panted. I clenched my teeth and pulled his hair. "Fuck, Jake! Faster, please." My voice sounded like a growl to me. He kissed me hard, his tongue harsh against mine as he held my hair like I was holding his. He moved faster, and I gasped. My toes curled and my back arched. He didn't stop, and my orgasm hit me like a sledgehammer. If his mouth hadn't been covering mine, I would have screamed. My body tightened violently, and he kissed me harder. He came with me, growling into my mouth as he pushed into me forcefully.

Jake stopped moving and just rested against me, both of us breathing heavily. I combed my fingers through his hair as he ran his lips and nose over my shoulder and neck. We were both silent for a few long minutes. Jake was the one to break the silence.

He leaned up and kissed my lips. "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too." He kissed me again before he rolled off of me. He pulled me with him so we were both on our sides. I was still shaking a little as I nuzzled my face into his chest. I yawned and leaned back to look at the clock on the table behind me. It was only six o'clock, but I felt like I could sleep anyway. I turned back to him and kissed his chest.

"I'm tired," I said, looking up at him. He kissed my lips.

"Go to sleep then. I'll stay right here." He kissed me again and tightened his arms around me.

"I don't want to make you stay in bed if you're not tired, though." I pouted, feeling bad for making him think he had to give up doing anything else just because I was tired.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'd rather watch you sleep." He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

I sighed and rested my head against his arm, closing my eyes. If he really wanted to be bored watching me sleep, I'd let him. I wasn't going to fight with him anymore tonight.


	7. Safe

A/N: *gasp!* What, no sex? It's true. You'll find no sexin' in this one. Sorry h00rs. I own nothing. By the by, I realized that I might have been confusing when I said there would be ten parts. Technically, there are nine, because this part is just a continuation. Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

The Mechanic Series

Part Six (cont)

Safe

I woke up to an alarm. It didn't sound like my alarm, and it wasn't coming from the right direction. I tried to turn over and make it shut up, but I was stopped by a pair of arms tightening around me. I squeezed my eyes shut as the night before started coming back to me. I had stayed the night with my boyfriend after a terrible day and was waking up in his arms. I smiled and nuzzled my face against his chest as I tried to ignore the annoying screech of the alarm.

Jacob's arms tightened around me again for a second when he woke up. He kissed my lips and leaned over me to turn off the alarm.

I wasn't ready to get up, but there was no stopping it. Jake had to get to his shop to open up, and I had to get to my classes. I finally opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning beautiful," he said softly.

I kissed him. "Hi."

"Sleep well?"

I nodded and stretched. "Like a rock. I hope you weren't too bored with me."

He smiled. "Of course not; I like watching you sleep. You make cute faces, and sometimes you talk."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. I'd inherited sleep talking from my mother, and it wasn't something I was overly thrilled about. You just can't deny something that you say when you're unconscious.

"What did I say last night?" I stood up and started to get dressed.

He shrugged and got up with me. "The usual; you love me, you hate your hair, and you would kill for a decent cappuccino." He chuckled and pulled on his pants.

I laughed as I ran my fingers through my hair. It wasn't until I picked up my shirt that I remembered what had happened to it.

"Um, Jake? I think I have a problem." I held the torn shirt up by the sleeve. The opposite sleeve dangled low, brushing against the carpet.

Jake smiled, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "I forgot about that."

I nodded. "Me too." Truthfully, I was glad it was gone. It hadn't been a favorite of mine anyway. "But what should I do? I can't go outside in just a bra."

He came over to me and put his hands on my waist. "And why not? You're very sexy."

"Yes, but do you really want me running around campus in just a bra? Think of all those people that would gawk at me."

Apparently my meaning and Jake's thoughts were completely different. I had envisioned old ladies gasping and crossing themselves as I ran, half naked, past them. With the way Jake's eyes darkened and his hands tightened on my hips, I knew he was thinking of other guys staring at the half-naked girl.

"You have a point. You can borrow one of mine." He kissed me quickly and then dug out a shirt for me.

I took the shirt and held it up to myself. "I'm assuming this is the smallest you have?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled and nodded. I sighed and put on the shirt. It could have doubled as a dress on me. I bundled up the fabric at the bottom and tied it around my waist. It helped a little bit, but suddenly I felt ridiculous. "How does this look?" I asked, pointing to the knot in the shirt at my hip.

He nodded. "I like it."

I rolled my eyes; he probably would have said that if I was wearing a trash bag. I didn't really have time to do anything about it, because we had to go. I threw my ripped shirt in the trash on the way out to his car.

I didn't have to go to class until later, so I hung out with him at his shop for a while. Quil and Embry, two other members of the Quileute tribe that worked for Jake, came in and waved at me.

"How's it going, Ness?" Embry asked.

I shrugged. "It's good."

The phone rang, and he turned away to get it. Jake was out working on my dad's car already. I peeked out through the open door to see him leaning over the engine. I wasn't allowed in the shop area where the cars were; Jake was afraid I'd get hurt. I didn't like that much. If I could get hurt, couldn't anyone else? I sighed and turned back to the magazine I was flipping through.

I could have gone to school early, but I guess I felt the same way about watching Jake work as he did about watching me sleep. I heard him grumble to himself and smiled. I'd gotten over my fear of the little cuts, burns, scrapes, and other small injuries he would get when working. He once told me, jokingly of course, that if he didn't get them, he wasn't doing the job right. He said a few colorful words I didn't hear him say unless he was working on a car, and my smile widened. I wanted to go see what the problem was, but I knew I had no hope of understanding it. I just flipped the magazine page again.

A little while later, it was time for me to leave. Jake was having a heated monologue with my dad's car, telling the damn thing to cooperate. I felt bad, but I knew he knew what he was doing. I got up and went to the open door leading to the work garage.

"Hey Jake?" I said, interrupting another creative oath. He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants as he walked to me.

"You outta here?" He asked. He kissed my lips. His hands and shirt were filthy, and I wanted to cancel everything today to be with him.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed and looked up at him through my lashes. He smiled.

"Let me get your keys for you." He tried not to touch me, and I wanted to tell him I wouldn't be upset if I got dirty with him. He got my keys off the rack with his pinky and held them out for me. "Drive safe, kay?"

I nodded and stood on my toes to kiss him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He walked me to the door, but I could tell he was anxious to get back to my dad's car and figure out what the problem was.

The day was boring. I met with my friends between classes, and I listened as they talked about their lives. I kept to myself as I thought about Jake and our relationship. I sighed to myself as I thought about how much I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

"What's with the heavy sigh?" Heather asked. Heather was my best friend; we'd known each other since grade school when she moved to town.

"Just thinking about Jake."

She laughed. "I should have known. When aren't you thinking about him?"

I smirked. "Never."

"So when are you going to tie the knot?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. She flipped her blonde hair back behind her shoulder and stepped closer to me.

I sighed again. "I don't know. Neither of us has talked about it." I had thought seriously about marrying Jake, but I wasn't sure if it was what he wanted. I knew he loved me, but marriage was a huge step that I wasn't sure we were ready for.

She nodded and got distracted when her boyfriend called her name. It wasn't long before I had to go back to class. The more I thought about it, the more I knew that I wanted to marry Jake someday. I decided I would talk to him about it. I wouldn't be the one to propose. If he wanted to get married, he'd want to be the one to propose―it was the guy thing to do, after all―but I would bring it up and get his opinion.

I called Jake after my classes were over. I was too nervous to bring up marriage on the phone, so we just talked about our days. He was satisfied because he was able to successfully diagnose the car with a blown head gasket and had gotten the part ordered. He'd have the car back in working order by the weekend. I went home and told Dad the good news.

"Yeah, Jacob called me to let me know." He seemed relieved that he knew the car would be okay. I was a little smug; of course Jake would do what he said he'd do.

"Oh, by the way, your mom wants to invite Jake over for dinner sometime." He said it like he wasn't sure if he was happy about it. At least he was starting to accept Jake and me, even if it didn't thrill him.

"I'll talk to him about it."

I hung out in the living room with Dad for a while to wait for Jake to get off work. We didn't really talk; he was playing with his new computer part and I was reading, but neither of us minded the silence. I was secretly relieved that he didn't want to talk about what had happened the day before or the fact that I'd been spending more and more nights with Jake.

An hour later, I knew Jake would be off work. I grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, baby," he answered. "What's up?"

"Hey, Jake. Um, my mom wants to invite you for dinner sometimes. Do you want to come out this weekend?"

"Sure, sounds good. Let me know what time and I'll be there."

I smiled and peeked at my dad. He was staring at the computer, but I had a feeling he was listening in to my call. "I will. Love you."

"Love you, too, babe. Was that all you needed?"

"Yeah, that was it. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night, 'kay?"

"You, too."

We hung up, and I sighed to myself. If I had my way, I'd be with Jake all the time. We wouldn't need to say goodbye.

"Hey honey," Mom said as she came in the kitchen with me. "How are you?" She kissed my cheek and went to the sink to fill up her water bottle. She'd been running with her friend, Alice.

I shrugged. "I'm good. Dad said you wanted to invite Jake for dinner sometime, and Jake said he could come out this weekend. I just need to let him know when."

She smiled at me over her shoulder. "That's great. We'll have to think of something great to cook."

I nodded. "Um, Mom? Can I ask you something?" I peeked out the door to see Dad still sitting at the computer. "In private?"

Mom smiled her secret smile and took my hand to lead me down the hall to her bedroom. "He won't hear you in here. What's wrong sweetheart?" We sat on the bed and she held my hands in hers.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just… I'm not sure what to do." I sighed. "When did you know for sure that you wanted to marry Dad?" I asked. I knew she'd know exactly where this conversation was headed. Mom's eyes brightened and softened at the same time.

"Truthfully? The first time he kissed me, I knew I would never love another man. I don't think it's ever some great epiphany that just springs up and surprises you. But when you know, you know." She shrugged, smiling her soft smile.

I sighed. "I think I want to marry Jake." I was nervous about saying it out loud to my mother.

She surprised me by not laughing. She just smiled again. "I knew it would come to this eventually. That boy loves you, you know."

I nodded. "I love him, too."

She squeezed my hands. "It's pretty obvious."

We both laughed a little. "What do I do? Knowing Jake, he wouldn't want me to do the asking…"

She immediately shook her head. "No, don't ask him. Don't leave obvious hints like wedding magazines or pointing out wedding rings or cakes or anything. Just make it obvious that you want to be with him. You know him better than I do; think of things that he likes and do them for him."

I nodded again. "You mean like with sex?" I blushed.

She laughed, but I saw her blush, too. "No, I don't mean in the bedroom. Although that can help, too. I just mean little things like cooking something he likes or giving him a backrub. Just something that shows him you love him. But you can't make it all about him. You've got to get him to do things for you, too. Make him go shopping with you sometime. He's going to have to know it's inevitable if he's going to marry you."

I sighed. "He already does so much for me, though."

"Yes, but he loves you. He can do more." She smiled.

I laughed. "I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the advice, Mom."

We stood up and hugged each other tightly. I was happy to know that my mom was all for me being with Jake for the rest of my life.

"What do I do about Dad? He won't like it much."

She shrugged. "We'll worry about that when Jake asks."

I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

I bit my lip as I pulled a shirt off the rack and looked at it. It was cute, but my attention was on Jake behind me. He looked like he was about to pass out from boredom. I felt bad for making him come with me.

I turned to look at him and held the shirt up to me.

"What do you think?" I asked.

He smiled, but it looked distracted. "It's nice."

I sighed and put the shirt back. I couldn't get mad at him for not being into it when it was my idea that got him here in the first place. I took his hand and put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't realize this would be so boring for you."

He squeezed my fingers and kissed the top of my head. "I'm all right, baby. You just do what you need to do."

I nodded. "I'll try to make it quick." I went to pull my hand away so I could get what I came for, but he held my fingers tightly and pulled me back to him.

His arms wrapped around me and he bent to kiss my lips. "Take your time and have fun. I promise I'm fine. I came with you because you asked me to, and I wanted to. Don't feel bad, okay? Because then I'll have to feel bad for making you feel bad." He kissed me again, and I smiled.

"You promise you're not going to drop dead from boredom at any second?"

He chuckled. "I promise. If it's alright with you, though, I'm going to check out the electronics, 'kay?"

I nodded. "That would be fine. Love you."

He kissed me once more. "Love you, too."

I sighed and watched him for a minute as he walked away before I turned back to the clothes.

I browsed the shirts for a while. Jake would be well occupied in the electronics for a while. I found a few that I wanted, and even found a pair of pants that would probably have Jake drooling. They were tight but comfortable and made my ass look like an orgasm in jeans.

I was in the accessories looking at jewelry when I heard it. A familiar laugh sent shivers down my spine and made my heart rate speed up. I heard it again, and my eyes widened as a flash of three men pinning me to the ground ran through my memory. I looked around quickly, hoping to find the person that was laughing and quash the fear I felt. It couldn't be the same person.

I took a few hesitant steps around and glanced between the aisles and racks. I turned a corner around a large shelf and nearly dropped everything in my hands.

All three of them were there, laughing over some stupid printed tee shirts. I was dangerously close to hyperventilating, and I clutched the clothes tighter to my chest. Before I could pull back, the blond one looked up and saw me. Our eyes locked, and I saw in his eyes that he recognized me.

"Hey!" he said with a smile. "Look who it is!"

The other two looked at me, and the only thing I could think was that I had to get to Jake. The dark-haired one―the one named Isaac―was the first one to start toward me, just like last time. This time, however, I had the advantage of being in a store where people would notice a man tackling a woman.

I turned around and started walking quickly to the electronics section. I could see the sign for it, but I couldn't see Jake yet. I took a deep breath and ignored the sounds of their footsteps following me. I had a feeling that they were just waiting for me to do something stupid like leave the store so they could finish what they had started on the side of the road. I held the clothes tightly to keep myself from sprinting across the store and drawing more attention than necessary. My heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt, and I could feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes.

I made it to the electronics and scanned the area for Jake. For a brief second when I didn't see him right away, my breath was nearly knocked out of me. I finally spotted him by the stereos and all but ran over to him.

"Jake!"

He turned to me with a smile, but it disappeared the instant he saw my face. He grabbed my shoulders and held tightly.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" he demanded.

I swallowed and tried to breathe. "Those guys from the other day when my dad's car broke down…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I had to keep breathing, but I could feel my heartbeat in my throat.

Jake shushed me and pulled me into him. Suddenly, his body tensed, and his arms locked around me in a vice grip. He had seen the other guys. He continued to shush me and pet my hair gently. I pushed my face into his chest and waited for something to happen.

Nothing happened. Jake kept up the petting motion, and eventually I felt his arms relax a little.

"They're gone," he said a few minutes later. "You're safe, Nessie." He kissed my head and pushed me back a little. I looked up at him and sniffled. "You're safe," he repeated.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you, Jake."

He smirked. "I love you." He wiped his thumbs under my eyes and bent to kiss me.

I took a deep breath and leaned closer to him to shove my face into his chest again. "I love you too." My voice was muffled by his shirt. He squeezed me tightly for a minute before he pushed me back again.

"Are you done? Or did you want to look around some more?" he asked, looking at the pile of clothes I had in my arms.

"I'm done. I think I need to calm down a little before I can do much of anything else." My stomach was already churning in response to the fear and adrenaline that had come on so suddenly.

He nodded and kept his arm around my shoulders as we walked up to the register to pay for the clothes. I tried to get my mind on other things by thinking about the jeans I was buying. I smiled up at Jake, and he kissed my forehead.

Jake took me back to his house, and we snuggled on the couch for a while. It wasn't nearly as urgent as it had been the day the three guys had attacked me, but the need to be close was still there. I felt lucky to have Jake, who could protect me from things like that. Although we'd gotten into a fight about how he'd handled the situation, I knew I would never doubt my safety with him.

A little while later, it was time for me to go home. I looked up at Jake, and he kissed me.

"I love you, Nessie," he said, kissing me again.

"I love you, too, Jake. I'll see you Saturday, right?" It was only a few days away.

He nodded. "I'll be there at five sharp."

I kissed him again and got up. I took his hand and pulled him off the couch. He walked me out to my car but didn't let me get in right away. He pushed me back against the door and attacked my lips. I gripped the hair at the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. When he finally pulled back, we were both breathing heavily.

"Tell your dad I should have the part in tomorrow and have it all fixed for him, 'kay?" He ran his fingers through my hair.

I nodded and opened the car door. If I didn't get out of there, I wouldn't leave at all. "I will do that. Love you; see you Saturday."

He kissed me one last time and held the top of the door. "Love you, too."


	8. Dinner and a Proposal

A/N: So, as you might be able to tell from the title of this part, we've developed something that might resemble a plot. Kind of. Nothing is owned by me. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

The Mechanic Series

Part Seven

Dinner and a Proposal

I stirred the pot on the stove as Mom rushed around me and pulled a dish of corn out of the microwave. We were making a roast for dinner tonight, and I couldn't wait to show Jake how well I could cook. Granted, Mom had done most of the work. She'd shown me all of her secrets as she did, though, and I was fairly confident I could pull it off on my own.

Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were finally back from Connecticut, and they were both excited to meet Jake. Aunt Rosalie wasn't so thrilled to have been replaced as the family car caretaker, but I knew she wouldn't be too mean to him because he was special to me. She and I had many a phone conversation about Jake. When I wanted the nitty-gritty, porn-style sex advice, I talked to Aunt Rose. She was never embarrassed to talk about anything. Mom would be mortified if she'd heard half the conversations Aunt Rose and I had had.

At any rate, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were joining us for dinner that night. We'd made sure to make a huge dinner, knowing that Uncle Emmett and Jake could eat half a roast a piece. We had two roasts and a ton of sides.

Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett showed up at four o'clock, and I was released from kitchen duty to greet them. Aunt Rose hugged me just before Uncle Emmett picked me up in a huge bear hug that would have knocked the breath out of me before I met Jake. I was used to tree-trunk arms squeezing me, though, and I wasn't even out of breath when he put me down. He ruffled my hair and made a comment about how much I was growing up.

"Yep, nineteen and in college. Who'da thunk?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. He laughed with me as we went to the living room.

"Is Jake here?" Aunt Rose asked, looking around the room.

"Not yet. He'll be here at five." I was excited. A little nervous, too, but mostly excited. Somehow I felt like tonight was a big step for Jake and me because he was finally getting to meet the rest of my family. I knew my parents were the big part, and he'd technically met my dad before he'd met me (Dad had set up the appointment that brought Jake to look at my car in the first place), but it was still important to me that Jake would know all of my family. Aside from my Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, who were retired and living on some island off the coast of South America. I figured they'd probably come out for my wedding or the birth of my children, whenever that happened to be.

Aunt Rose nodded and went into the kitchen. I sat down by Uncle Emmett and waited for it. He smiled at me and we waited together.

"No!" Mom tried not to yell. "Please, Rose, don't touch that. Just… let me do the cooking?"

I exchanged a smirk with Uncle Emmett.

Aunt Rose walked back to the living room, smiling. She knew she couldn't cook, just like my mom knew. She just liked to rile my mom up whenever she had the chance. She sat down next to Uncle Emmett, and I got up to see what I could do to help Mom in the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door at five o'clock, and suddenly I was all thumbs. I nearly dropped the spoon I had in my hand as I heard Dad open the door. Mom had me stirring gravy and had told me how imperative it was that the stirring be constant. I was almost twitching with the desire to run out there, but Mom was busy with the biscuits and I couldn't stop stirring. I listened to the exchange in the other room.

"Good evening, Jacob," Dad said in his always-polite manner.

Jake responded with a laid-back, "hey, Edward," and the door was shut behind him. "Where's Nessie?"

"She's in the kitchen. Come on in. I'd like you to meet my brother and sister-in-law."

I tried to imagine the look on Aunt Rose's face as she examined Jake to compare him with the descriptions I'd given her.

"This is my brother, Emmett," Dad said. I heard Jake say something and then Dad introduced Aunt Rose.

"It's so nice to meet you. Nessie has told me a lot about you," Aunt Rose said. I was a little surprised at her tone; she sounded like she already accepted him. I wished I could see her face. I knew my Aunt Rose, and I knew there would be some kind of initiation for Jake if he was going to be a permanent fixture in my life.

Jake seemed to be very polite to both my aunt and uncle, and I was impressed.

Mom finally turned to me. "Okay, let's see how that gravy's doing." She took out a clean spoon and tested the gravy. "I think it's done. Good job." She turned off the burner, and I tapped the spoon against the side of the pan.

"So… do you need me to do anything else?" I asked, praying she said no. I wanted to go to Jake.

She smiled. "Nope, you're free. But come back in five minutes and help me get this stuff out to the table."

I grinned and hugged her quickly. "Will do." I rushed out to the living room and found Jake sitting on the couch next to Uncle Emmett. They were talking about Uncle Emmett's football thing, and I could tell already that he and Jake were going to be good friends. Aunt Rose was sitting on the other side of Uncle Emmett, just holding his hand and listening to their conversation.

Jake looked up when I came in and smiled at me. I went to him and sat on his lap. He held my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Hi," he said softly.

I turned my body into him and kissed his lips quickly. "Hi. How are you?"

"Good."

I rested against him and had a silent conversation of glances with Aunt Rose as Jake and Uncle Emmett continued their football talk. Aunt Rose raised her eyebrows and made an obvious gesture at Jake with her eyes. I smiled, maybe a bit smug, and nodded. She smirked back with a look in her eyes that said, 'good girl.' I blushed.

I suddenly remembered Mom and started to get up. Jake lifted his arm and helped me stand. I helped Mom get everything set up on the table, my whole body already buzzing with excitement. I was thrilled that Jake seemed to get along with my aunt and uncle. When we got everything set up and it was time to eat, Mom and I went out into the living room. Mom was given the same overwhelming bear hug from Uncle Emmett, but she wasn't used to it and she had to remind him that she still required oxygen.

"It's time to eat," she said. "Where're Edward and Jake?" she asked.

"They went down the hall to talk or something," Aunt Rose said, standing up off the couch. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

I was nervous again. What if Dad was giving Jake some kind of lecture about being with me? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Dad was getting more used to Jake, and I told myself it couldn't be anything like that. I went into the dining room, and Mom went to find Dad and my boyfriend.

I sat down at the table next to Jake's empty spot and fidgeted with my fork as I waited for them to come back. It didn't take long, but somehow it felt like hours. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were chatting back and forth, and I saw a few quick glances cast at me every now and then. When Jake finally came back, Mom was grinning at me with the kind of look that I was sure had to be part of a secret code. Something was going on. Dad had the same expression when he looked at me.

Jake seemed normal, thank goodness. He sat down next to me and took my hand, kissing my knuckles. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett did most of the talking with Mom or Dad asking some questions about how life was in Connecticut. Throughout the whole meal, it seemed Mom and Dad both kept shooting the same coded glance my way. It was weird; it was like they knew something big was about to happen and were just waiting to see something fall on my head. It had to be something good, though, because they both looked happy.

I was nearly done with my dinner when there was a brief silent moment. Neither Mom nor Dad had any more questions for Aunt Rose or Uncle Emmett. I looked at Jake and he smiled at me. He looked at my dad and I noticed another strange, code-filled look between them. Jake wiped his mouth with his napkin and cleared his throat. Everyone at the table looked at him expectantly.

Jake looked down at me again and took my hand. "Nessie," he said softly, seemingly not bothered at all by the fact that everyone was staring at him. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles again.

"I wanted to tell you something, if that's alright." He turned his chair to face me. I nodded and twisted to him. "We've been together a little over a year. In that year, I've discovered so much about love. I never knew it could be so amazing. Being with you makes me feel like I can do anything."

I smiled and blushed. "Me too, Jake," I said softly. I wasn't sure why he was doing this in front of everyone, or how he even could without getting a little bit flustered. But he kept his cool as he smiled at me and continued.

"I'm glad you feel the same way, Ness. I don't think my life would ever be the same without you in it. Which is why…" he paused for a moment and reached in his pocket. I was still clueless until he slipped off the chair onto one knee. My breath hitched, and excitement flew through me so intensely that I couldn't breathe for a second. "I want you to be my wife," he concluded, holding out a little black box.

My eyes watered, and I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from bawling. I did sniffle as I got down on my knees in front of him and nodded.

"I want to be your wife, too, Jake," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. He grinned and pulled the ring out of the box. He took my left hand and slid the ring on. I didn't even bother to look at it as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him they way I'd wanted to kiss him all night. He held me tightly and kissed me back.

I was brought back to reality with the sound of applause. My mom, dad, aunt, and uncle were all clapping for Jake's proposal. I blushed.

"I love you," Jake whispered in my ear. I kissed him again and got up to get back on the chair. Jake was back in his chair and took my hand. I finally looked down at my left hand and my lips trembled. The ring was a simple silver band with a small-ish diamond nestled on top. It wasn't huge like Mom's or Aunt Rose's, but it was absolutely perfect. I looked back up at Jake with tears blurring my vision a little. He was looking at me with a proud smile, and I just knew we were going to be the happiest couple in the world.

I finally tore my eyes away from him when Aunt Rose grabbed my hand.

"Well, let's see it!" she demanded in her 'I'm excited but I'm not going to show it' voice. She tried to hide her smile, but I could still see it. I beamed at her as I showed her my hand. She examined it closely before she gave me an approval wink.

I was a bundle of excitement for the rest of the night. I couldn't hold still. I grinned at everyone and everything and gripped Jake's hand so hard I was sure he'd be feeling it until next week. I studied the ring intensely, memorizing each little facet of the diamond and how it shined in the light of the dining room. We eventually went back to the living room, and I took my place on Jake's lap again. I was content with his arms around me as he talked cars with Aunt Rose. I was lost, not even trying to understand some of the terms they came up with, but I could tell they were getting to know each other. I could also tell from the look in Aunt Rose's eyes that she had decided on her method of initiating Jake. I wanted to warn him, but I knew he knew his stuff when it came to cars, and he would easily earn her approval.

When nine o'clock rolled around, Dad started acting like he was getting ready to kick everyone out. He had to work at the hospital at an ungodly hour tomorrow morning and he grumbled something about needing sleep. We all got up and Dad said his goodbyes to Uncle Emmett as Aunt Rose came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Let me help you plan the wedding night," she said in my ear. She gave me a wink and I nodded, grinning. "Your mom can help with the wedding because I know she'd be dying to do that anyway."

I could only imagine the kinds of things she'd help me plan for Jake. I was excited. And suddenly, I couldn't fathom being away from Jake. I looked up at him, and he kissed me. I didn't want him to go. But if he had to go, I wanted to go with him. I fingered the diamond on my ring and made my decision.

I hugged Mom, going for the one who probably wouldn't have any problems with me being with my boyfr―I mean, my fiancé. _My fiancé!_ My insides vibrated with excitement.

"I wanna go with Jake," I said to Mom. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I figured you would. I've already talked to your dad about it. Have fun. Don't get too carried away."

I grinned excitedly and turned back to Jake. I nearly jumped on him as I threw my arms around his shoulders. He caught me and kissed me deeply but quickly.

"I'm coming home with you," I said, having a little difficultly talking around my massive grin.

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course you are." He kissed me again and set me down.

Dad hugged me. "I can't believe my little girl is engaged."

I smiled. "Just think about what it will be like when you're walking me down the aisle!" I bounced a little, too excited to hold it in.

Dad just rolled his eyes and released me. I automatically went back to Jake, my whole being infused with so much energy that it was physically impossible to hold still for half a second.

"Do you want to get some stuff for tomorrow?" Jake asked. I leaned up to kiss his lips and nodded.

"Yeah, I should grab some things. I'll be right back."

I bounced to my room with my mom hot on my heels. She smiled at me as I spun around in a circle in the middle of my room.

"Is it bad, Mom," I asked, "to feel like this? To feel so happy I could fly?"

She hugged me and laughed. "Of course not, silly girl. I'm happy for you. I sort of wish I had your enthusiasm when your father proposed to me."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You mean you weren't thrilled like this?" I asked. How could a girl not be ecstatic when her boyfriend proposes?

She shook her head and sat down. "Do you remember much about your Grandma Renee?" she asked.

I nodded. "I remember some things. I remember she had brown hair like you and she was really erratic. She made me laugh a lot." Grandma Renee had died when I was seven, and I had only seen her a handful of times before then.

Mom laughed. "Yes, she was spontaneous. But she also had a very negative outlook on marriage. I grew up with her outlook, and when your father proposed to me, I was eighteen years old. I couldn't imagine myself getting married so young, and I said no."

I almost gasped. If it wasn't for my already accelerated heartbeat and over-stimulated nerves, I probably would have. "Why on earth would you do that? I know you loved him long before he proposed." I got my backpack out of my closet and started getting things ready. Mom got up and went to my dresser, picking out a shirt for me. She knew my tastes, and I was happy with what she got, so I just stuffed it in the backpack.

"Yes, but I was young and immature. I was so sure that everyone was going to talk about how I was getting married right out of high school. I was embarrassed, and too naïve to know that it didn't matter." She sat down on my bed again.

"So when did you finally say yes?" I asked. I'd never heard this story before.

"It was just a month before my nineteenth birthday. Your father and I had a… very intense conversation about it and I realized that he was right. It shouldn't matter what people said because we were in love. I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, so what would it matter what people said about me?" She sighed and grabbed my pillow, holding it to her chest.

"I'm so glad you weren't all anti-marriage on me." I held out my hand and admired my ring again. Mom smiled brightly and took my hand to inspect the ring.

"It's really pretty. He did a good job."

I nodded. "I'm so excited, Mom. This is… this is everything I've wanted for so long." I sat down next to her and she put an arm around my shoulders.

"I know sweetie. And you deserve it. Jake has been good to you."

I nodded and started vibrating again. Mom seemed to sense my sudden desire to be with Jake again and she stood up, stuffing a pair of socks in my backpack and zipping it up for me. I sighed. Once a mother, always a mother, I supposed. She handed the backpack to me and smiled.

"I love you, sweetheart," she said, kissing my cheek. I hugged her back.

"I love you, too. I'll be back… sometime. Maybe tomorrow. And you and I can go all hog wild planning my wedding!" I bounced on the balls of my feet a few times and she just smiled.

"That will be fun. Just remember that I'm not so much into huge parties. If you want something big, we might have to recruit help."

I laughed. "I'm sure you and I can plan something perfect. Unless Jake wants something extravagant, which I can't imagine he does."

She nodded, and we walked back out to the living room together. Dad and Jake were talking quietly, sitting in opposite chairs in the living room. It was interesting to see them being so civil with one another. As I looked at Jake, though, all thoughts of civility fled my mind. I wanted to get carnal.

"Are you ready?" I asked, indicating my bag. Jake nodded and got up. He kissed my forehead, and I was buzzing again. I beamed up at him and turned to say goodbye to my parents.

We finally made it out of the house. Jake took my bag for me and put it in the backseat of his Rabbit while I got in the passenger seat. I barely kept myself in the seat as Jake drove to his house. The seatbelt helped.

"So I take it you're happy?" he asked, driving down the highway.

I beamed. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life, Jake." I could add up every single happy moment I'd had in my life and it might have come close to this.

He took my hand and held it on the stick shift. "You don't know how much it means to me that I make you so happy."

He smiled at me, and I melted for the thirtieth time that night. I tried not to squirm too much in the seat. My body was already reacting to the idea of being alone with Jake for the night. It had been a few days since we'd had sex; I was ready for him again. He pulled up to his house, and I managed to be somewhat patient while he took my bag in and set it on the floor by his dresser in his room. I waited for him in the living room. I looked down at my ring again. I loved how it shimmered just a little differently in the soft light of Jake's living room. The shine seemed more brilliant, standing out more in the subdued light. I sighed, smiling to myself, and moved my hand around a little to watch the ring sparkle.

Jacob chuckled at me and I looked up to see him leaning against the door frame to the living room. He had changed into his cutoff sweats and completely removed his shirt. He must know this is how I like him best; he showed off his natural attractiveness like this. My Jacob was beautiful. He stood away from the door frame and went into the kitchen. I followed, my eyes never leaving his back.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, turning to me. I put my hands on his chest and shook my head. His hands were on my hips and he pulled me a little closer to him. "No?"

I shook my head again. "No drink. I just want you." I stood on my toes and kissed him, softly at first. It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to stand taller. "I want you right now."

He nodded and picked me up to carry me into the bedroom. He kissed me as he laid me down on the bed. We were both on the same page as he helped me get rid of all of my clothing and got out of his sweats. He moved over me and I spread my legs for him as he positioned himself. He kissed me deeply as he started moving.

"I love you, Jake," I said breathlessly as he moved within me.

"I love you, too, Ness... God... so much." He kissed my throat, sucking on my flesh gently.

I laid my head back and moaned again. The coil inside me began to wind again, and I fisted my hands in his hair as I moved my hips with his. "Jake... oh!" I moaned. He squeezed one of my breasts gently before rolling my nipple between his thumb and two fingers. The sensation made me arch my back into him as my body got hotter.

"I want to make you orgasm," he said softly as he pushed against me faster. Somewhere, somehow, I laughed a little because he never seemed to have much trouble with that. But I humored him anyway and gave him some pointers.

"Harder," I begged.

He moved harder and grunted. I gripped his shoulders and arched my back again. That did the trick, and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I was a sucker for the rough stuff and he knew it. "God, Jake... harder, please..."

He sat up and grabbed my knees, pushing them further apart as he thrust into me harder. He moaned loudly and moved a little closer to me. "Fuck, Ness!"

He hit the spot inside of me that I had deemed my orgasm spot, and I cried out. "Right there. I'm so close, Jake, don't stop!" I thrashed my head from side to side and grabbed the bed sheets tightly.

He growled something I couldn't make out and moved harder into me, focusing all of his attention on that spot. I cried out as my orgasm shook me and arched my back higher. I heard him choke out my name as he came with me.

He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me. I moved to snuggle up to him and rested my head on his shoulder as we both caught our breath. He wound his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you, my fiancée," he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to kiss his lips. "And I love you, my fiancé." I grinned and held up my hand so we could both look at the ring. He took my hand and kissed my finger just below the ring.

"I'm sorry it's not bigger―"

I just about smacked him. "Don't you dare talk bad about my ring, Jake. I love it; it's perfect."

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "I'm glad you like it."

I snuggled into him more. "Of course I love it." I kissed his chest and sighed.

We were both silent for a few long moments as he ran his fingers through my hair and I traced random patterns on his chest. My eyes alternated between his smooth skin and my glittery ring. A strange curiosity hit me, and I looked up at him.

"My Aunt seemed really nice to you. She's not usually so nice to people she doesn't know," I said, kissing his jaw. "I think she's planning something."

He chuckled. "I thought she was nice. A bit over-confident in her car knowledge, but nice."

I leaned back to look at him like he'd just said the world was flat. "I really hope she never finds out you just said that, Jake. She'd beat you to a pulp."

"I'd like to see her try," he said smugly.

I sighed and amended myself. "Okay, she'd make Uncle Emmett beat you to a pulp."

He laughed and kissed me again. "I could take him."

I rolled my eyes but smiled happily as I rested against him again. "Just be aware that my aunt is going to test you somehow. I don't know how, but more than likely it will be something spontaneous. She won't let you know you're being tested."

He kissed the top of my head. "I can handle it, baby. For you, I'd handle anything."

I smiled and kissed his chest again. "I love you."

He tightened his arms around me. "I love you, too."

* * *

Being engaged was amazing. I could only imagine what being married would feel like. The next few days at school, I was all but forced (totally against my will) to tell the story of how Jake proposed to me. A few of my friends wanted to be invited to the wedding, and I assured them they would be.

Jake and I had talked about dates and decided, after much debate with my mother, that we would plan on September first. It would give us a whole two months to plan the wedding. I was thrilled to finally have a date, but suddenly terrified that we wouldn't be ready in that time. Mom helped to calm me down, assuring me that we had plenty of time to get everything ready.

We had already decided that we would have the wedding in the forest at a little meadow my parents liked to go to. It would be a bitch trying to tell everyone how to get there, so we decided we'd have everyone meet at my house (soon to just be 'my parents' house), and we'd go from there. Jake and I went out to the meadow one day to make sure it was what we wanted and fell in love with it. We even initiated it.

So, having a date and a setting, Mom and I got to work planning things like bouquets and food and―the most fun of all―wardrobe. I decided that I didn't want bridesmaids and all that fancy crap. I just wanted a little ceremony with my family and closest friends. Jake agreed, so we didn't bother with an extensive wardrobe. After I decided I had to have the first five wedding dresses we looked at, Mom made me take a few steps back and breathe a little before I got any further into it.

It was the middle of August, and a hot day going by Forks' weather, when my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were over helping Mom get some stuff done on the house. Aunt Rose hadn't talked much about my wedding night yet, but I figured we'd have plenty of time for that. I was sitting on the couch, taking a few minutes to breathe like my mom had instructed, while Uncle Emmett helped Mom get some candle holders down from a high shelf. Aunt Rose was in the garage paying a visit to her old car. Jake was due to arrive soon to look at a few tuxes that I'd picked out. I could imagine him in just about any of them; he'd look exceptionally edible.

I heard Jake's car pull up and closed my eyes as I waited for him to come in and kiss me.

It took a while longer than I'd anticipated, and I furrowed my brow as I sat up and looked out the window. Jake's car was out there, but Jake was nowhere in sight. I wondered if maybe he'd gone out to see what Aunt Rose was doing in the garage. I could just imagine Jake and Aunt Rose in the garage together, surrounded by vehicles and silently (or not so silently; I could see it both ways) daring the other to say something about the other's automotive incompetence. My worry got the best of me, and I slipped my shoes on. I ran out to the garage, expecting the worst.

Amazingly, no one was glaring at anyone. My car's hood was up, and Jake was bent over it while Aunt Rose sat calmly to the side just watching him. I wondered what was going on. Why was Aunt Rose just sitting there, letting Jake do all the work? And what was wrong with my car?

"Um, hi," I said, walking over to Jake. He just grunted at me, and I knew he was looking pretty seriously at the engine. I almost started panicking; was my car dying? I looked up at Aunt Rose with a worried expression, and she just winked at me.

"Jake's checking your engine, sweetie. The last time we were out I thought I heard something funny, so he's checking your pistons and stuff."

I nodded, but that didn't really make any sense to me. I had no idea what a piston was or what it was for, so I just trusted her to know what was going on.

Jake looked up at her and finally turned to me. "The pistons are fine. There's nothing wrong with the car." He kissed me and started getting ready to put the hood down.

Aunt Rose slid off the stool. "I know I heard something wrong. Check the crankshaft. It might not be turning."

Jake just looked at her for a second. "Are you sure you know this engine?" he asked incredulously.

I tried not to laugh at the look on her face. "I had this car for three years before I gave it to Nessie. I know this engine better than you do." She stepped a little closer but still had to look up to meet his eyes.

"If you knew this engine that well, or any engine for that matter, you would know that if the crankshaft didn't turn, the car wouldn't run. At all." He sounded like he was accusing her of something and she took a step back, looking mortified. I reached out and grabbed Jake's arm, not sure I really wanted to see a fistfight break out between him and my aunt.

"I'm telling you that I heard something wrong with Nessie's car and you're just going to stand there and say it's nothing just because you can't find something? Where's your protective side? Give the car a tune-up or something."

I smirked, realizing suddenly that this was her test. I was a little relieved, but still hoped she knew her boundaries. Jake was easily provoked when it came to my safety.

"It doesn't need another one; I gave it a tune up three weeks ago." He held my hand tightly and took a deep breath.

Aunt Rose nodded. "Did you, now?"

"Of course; I've been looking after this car since Nessie and I got together. If it's not in perfect shape, how can I be sure she's safe?"

That seemed to impress her, but she also seemed determined to rile him up some more.

"Alright, so what did I hear then? Maybe the carburetor's going bad?"

Jake shook his head slowly. "It doesn't even have a carburetor. It's fuel-injected."

Aunt Rose stood up taller. "Then how did I work on the carburetor when it was my car?"

"You didn't. It doesn't have one. Either you don't know what you're talking about or you've mistaken something else in the engine for a carburetor."

She crossed her arms over her chest and just looked at him for a second. "I'm impressed with you, Jake. You don't seem to be threatened by me at all."

Jake squeezed my hand. "Should I be?"

She just shrugged. "A lot of people seem to be. Edward was scared shitless of me for a while."

Jake wisely held his tongue. I was impressed.

Apparently so was Aunt Rose, because she reached up and patted Jake's shoulder. "I'll take your word for it that nothing's wrong. You should go clean up if you're going to be looking at wedding clothes with my niece." She just left, leaving Jake and I standing in the garage.

"Wow, she's a hothead," Jake said, pulling away from me to put the hood down on the car.

I laughed a little. "She was testing you, Jake. I think you passed."

He turned back to me and held me lightly; obviously trying not to get his greasy hands anywhere near me. He kissed me lightly. "I love you."

I smiled. "Love you, too. Come on." I took his hand and led him into the house so we could clean up look through tuxedos.


	9. The Wedding

A/N: Thank you for reading. And don't forget: It ain't mine.

* * *

The Mechanic Series

Part Eight

The Wedding

September first… _September first!_

How was it possible for two months to pass so quickly and yet be the slowest two months in the existence of time?

My fiancé (I still shivered excitedly every time I thought that word), Jake, had proposed me to me in June and we'd begun planning and getting things ready almost immediately. My mother helped Jake and I plan. I wished Jake had someone on his side of the family to help, just so he wouldn't feel like it was all about me and my family. He told me that he didn't really have anyone left in his family. He had a few good friends, but his father had passed away a few years ago, and he never heard from his sister who was living in Hawaii with some surfer dude. I felt bad for him, but he told me to knock it off.

"I have you, Nessie, what else do I need?" he'd asked. I tried not to melt, but it was hard with him being so sweet.

"I just wish you had someone to get all sentimental over you getting hitched like I've got my parents."

He kissed me and pulled me close to him. "If it makes you feel any better, I do have people getting all sentimental over it. Do you remember Emily?" he asked. Jake had a group of friends, all Quileutes, that he worked with or grew up with or somehow spent the majority of his time away from me with. Sam was the oldest of Jake's friends, and I'd seen him a few times in the last year with Jake. Emily was Sam's wife. I nodded at Jake; I hadn't seen Emily often, but I remembered that she was nice.

"Emily's going crazy over this. She almost knocked me over with her excitement when I told her I'd proposed to you." He kissed me again.

I sighed. "I guess I can live with that. She's coming to the wedding, right?"

He nodded. "I really doubt anything could stop her. She and the others will be there."

It really did make me happier to know that Jake had someone besides me and my family to be excited for him. I also learned over the last few weeks that he had more women around him, fawning over the pending wedding. All of them were wives or girlfriends of his friends. I finally learned to just relax and trust that Jake would have everything he wanted in the wedding. I did, however, make him promise me that it wouldn't just be about me. It was _our_ day, not _my_ day.

Mom knocked on the door and came in, and I turned away from the mirror, coming back to the present. I was a nervous wreck. I was getting married in just under three hours, and I wasn't dressed yet. My makeup was pretty much done, but I still needed a few touchups. I was waiting for Aunt Rose to come back with something for my hair.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Mom asked, closing the door behind her. She took my hands and smiled.

"I'm going crazy, Mom. Can't we just be married already?"

She laughed and shook her head. "You know you'd regret it if you didn't go through with it."

I nodded. "How's Jake?" My dad insisted on some kind of tradition and wouldn't let me see my fiancé at all before the wedding.

"He's going crazy, too. Your dad and Jake's friends are helping him."

It made me feel a little better to know that Jake was just as anxious to be with me as I was to be with him.

Aunt Rose came back in and shooed my mom away so she could fix my hair. I caught Mom's scowl and laughed inwardly as she calmly but forcefully integrated herself into my preparation. My hair was tugged, curled, brushed out, pulled up, and pinned. When it was finally done, I wasn't even sure it was still my hair. It had never cooperated so perfectly before. The top portion of my hair was pulled up, different pieces pinned in different places with elegant strands hanging down over the arrangement, and the bottom was left to hang down my back with a bit of a wave.

"Wow," I said, turning my head to see more of the style in the mirror. "This looks good."

Aunt Rose chuckled. "And you thought I couldn't pull that off."

I rolled my eyes a little but smiled at her. Truthfully, I had been worried that my hair's natural tendency to defy any style I tried to give it would make styling it a pain in the ass. But Aunt Rose wasn't deterred, and Mom was determined to join in the fun.

Finally, it was time to get dressed. I had decided early on that I did not want a white dress. I knew it was tradition, but it was also tradition for the bride to be a virgin. Mom and Dad both had tried their hardest to convince me otherwise, but I was determined. Aunt Rose suggested a red dress, and that sort of made me squirm. I didn't really like the idea of wearing a red dress at a wedding. Even if it was my wedding.

And then I saw the dress I was going to wear. I had to laugh a little and joked that I was compromising. It was mostly dark red, sort of a wine color, but the bottom had a double layer. The top layer was the same dark red and had a white design going across the bottom, which cut diagonally across my knees. The bottom layer was white and went down to my feet. The shoes were high heeled pumps that matched the red color of the dress.

Mom and Aunt Rose helped me get dressed, and finally, I was ready. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror.

"My niece is the most beautiful woman in the world right now," Aunt Rose said proudly. Mom beamed.

The door opened again, and I turned to see Dad coming up to me. "Honey, you look beautiful," he said, gently hugging my shoulders. "Jake's gone down to the meadow; you're safe to leave whenever you're ready."

I nodded and blinked a little to push my tears back. "Thanks, Dad."

He touched my cheek and kissed Mom quickly before going back out to the living room.

Mom sighed. "I guess it's time."

Aunt Rose nodded. "I'll get our guests over there; you and Edward get the bride there in twenty minutes, okay?"

Mom nodded, and Aunt Rose hugged me tightly before running out of the room. I sighed deeply and turned to Mom.

"I am really ready to be married, Mom, but I don't know if I can do this." I was suddenly terrified of something going wrong.

Mom smiled. "I know, sweetheart. It's only natural for you to be nervous about this. It's your wedding!" Her lip trembled, and I hugged her tightly.

"We should go. I am so proud of you sweetheart."

I smiled, and we both walked out to the living room. Dad was waiting for us and smiled as he led the way out the car.

I was shaking when we pulled up the meadow. Mom got out first to make sure everything was ready for us and Dad came around to help me out of the car. I took a deep breath and gripped his hand. We had to walk a little ways to get down the makeshift aisle in the meadow. Jake was standing at the other end, just staring at me. I had never seen a more handsome man than Jake standing there in his tux. I gripped Dad's hand tighter.

"Daddy," I whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Please don't let me fall."

He smirked and held my arm. "I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."

The small, three-piece band started to play and my heart fluttered.

"Here we go," Dad said, taking the first step. I stepped with him and clutched his arm tighter as I tried to keep breathing.

Amazingly, I didn't trip, fall, or stumble. I made it to Jake's side and he took my hand. I might have crushed a few bones with my grip on his hand, but he didn't seem bothered. Dad kissed my cheek and went to sit by Mom.

"You are beautiful," Jake whispered. I smiled up at him as the band stopped playing.

"You are really hot," I said, a little louder than I had intended. I heard a chuckle somewhere and blushed. Jake smirked at me.

The man performing the ceremony, his name was Steve, droned on and on and on about how everyone was gathered to see a wedding. I wanted to tell him to get to the good stuff, but I made myself be patient. Listening to Jake promise his life to me was almost as amazing as promising my life to him. I looked up at Jake and he met my eyes as he slipped the wedding ring on my finger. I was grinning like a maniac as I put his ring on him. And finally, Steve said the words I'd been dying to hear for two months.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jake pulled me close to him and bent me backward a little as he kissed me deeply. It wasn't a chaste kiss by any means; it was full of promise. I held his shoulders tightly and returned the promise. When he pulled back, I heard a few hoots and blushed. Steve cleared his throat and Jake took my hand to turn toward the people sitting behind us.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black."

Never had better words been spoken.

There was a lot of applause and someone even brought rice to throw at Jake and me as we walked back down the aisle to the car. Mom was crying, and even Dad had a hard time covering the redness in his eyes. I held onto Jake tightly, afraid of tripping on the forest floor in my heels.

Jake pulled me up close to him when we were in the backseat of the car and just waited for my dad to come drive us back to the house. He kissed my forehead.

"I can't believe we're married," he said, rubbing my arm.

I smiled brightly. "Me neither. God, Jake, this has been the best day of my life so far."

He nuzzled his nose against mine and kissed my lips. "Mine too."

"I am now Mrs. Black. Mrs. Renesmee Black." I grinned, and Jake smiled proudly at me.

"My wife, Nessie Black."

"You're my husband." I bounced hugged him tighter.

The reception was being held at the house, and everyone who was there for the wedding stayed to eat cake and dance. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett had gotten the sound system all set up while the caterers brought in the food. The wedding cake we'd finally decided on wasn't actually a cake. It was several layers of cupcakes, each one with white frosting and a small, red frosting rose.

When everyone was there, Jake and I were all but pushed over to the cake by my mom. I saw several camera flashes, and everyone stared at us as we each picked up a cupcake.

We had planned on shoving the cupcakes in each other's mouths, but I was having doubts. Jake smirked down at me. The look in his eyes told me he understood without me having to say it. He held his cupcake up and let me take a bite of it, and I held mine up to him. Several flashes went off at once. Jake leaned down to kiss me again.

"I love you," he said softly.

I smiled. "I love you too."

Everyone grabbed plates and started to dig in to the food. There were all kinds of food spread out in the kitchen, and Jake and I both loaded up on the mini sausages and fruit. I stayed by Jake as we wandered through the crowd. Several people I knew from school came up to congratulate me. Heather gushed on and on about my dress and hair before she hugged me and had to leave. Her parents had some big thing going on that was more important than my wedding. I wasn't bitter, don't get me wrong. She'd been planning this thing with her parents for four months. I couldn't get greedy and expect her to drop it just for me. At least she had been able to come for a few minutes.

A little while later, it was time for Jake and me to have our dance. We had decided to let Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett do the picking, and I had to laugh when I heard 'I Ran' begin to play. Jake smiled and shook his head a little. Apparently Aunt Rose remembered what I'd told her about when Jake and I first met. I looked up at Jake and shrugged as I lifted my hands up to grab his shoulders. He pulled me close with his hands on my hips and began moving. He stared down at me with fire in his eyes like he had the first time we'd danced in my kitchen. I had to chuckle when he started singing along with some of the lyrics.

When our song was over, everyone started dancing with us. My dad came up to us and held out his hand.

"May I dance with the bride?" he asked politely. Jake surrendered me, and I beamed up at my dad.

"I can't believe my little girl is officially and old married woman," he said softly, smirking.

I smiled. "I know; soon you're going to be a grandpa." His eyes widened, and I could see the next question coming. I answered it before he could ask. "I'm not pregnant yet. I'm just saying that's next." He visibly relaxed and smiled again as we danced. I saw Jake dancing with Emily and it looked like she was giving him a hard time about the old married man bit. He poked her, and she laughed loudly.

The rest of the reception went by too slowly for me. I wanted to get home and be with Jake. Aunt Rose and I had talked about what I needed to do to make the night exceptionally memorable, and I was excited to make it happen. After a few hours, people started leaving, and I feigned too much excitement. We were finally getting ready to leave.

I was forbidden from doing anything helpful as everyone else started cleaning up around me. They all said I was the bride, I shouldn't be cleaning. I scowled at the tables with food on them as I stood uselessly, waiting for Jake to get done talking to Sam so we could go. Aunt Rose came up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, honey. We got it covered. Did you get that package I sent?" she asked with excitement in her eyes.

I nodded and smiled brightly. "I did. It's so pretty. I know he's going to love it. The t-shirt is brilliant, by the way."

She smiled a secret smile. "Don't let him see you change; it would spoil all the fun."

I nodded and looked up when Jake started coming back over to us. "Are you ready, baby?" he asked.

"I am so ready. Let's get out of here."

He took my hand, and we said goodbye to everyone before we finally left. He held my hand as he drove. I could only smile at him like an idiot as I thought over and over again, _my husband_.

When we got back to his house (our house!), he stopped me from just running inside.

"Why?" I asked, turning to look at him. He kissed me and picked me up, cradling me to him.

"This is why," he said with a smile. I kind of had to roll my eyes, but I couldn't deny that it was sexy and charming and had me even more ready to rip the dress to shreds and take him right there in the middle of the living room. He kissed me again as he kicked the door shut and set me down on my feet again. "Welcome home, my wife." I beamed, suddenly vibrating with excitement again.

It was early evening, and neither of us was up for leaving the house again anytime soon. I changed out of my dress but didn't get into my lingerie right away. I got into a pair of sweats and a tank top at first, and Jake was happy in his sweats. We shared a salad for dinner, and just eating off the same plate was too much―I needed him immediately.

"Jake?" I asked as we finished off the salad. He hummed and licked ranch dressing off his lips. "Can we go to bed?" I asked. I knew he understood I wasn't ready for sleep.

He smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. Meet you in there in a few minutes?" he asked. I didn't argue about not helping to clean up; I had some changing to do. I kissed him and all but ran into the bedroom to dig out the lingerie and t-shirt Aunt Rose had sent to me. I changed in the bathroom and admired my breasts in the mirror as I heard him rummaging around in the bedroom. I smiled to myself; I had to wonder what Jake would think when I came out in just a t-shirt. Was he expecting the kind of lingerie I had under it?

It was a see-through, sky blue babydoll shirt with lace straps and the kind of panties that were barely more than strings. I smiled again and slipped the t-shirt on; an oversized white shirt with the word 'lingerie' printed in black across the front. It went to the middle of my thighs and covered everything nicely. I took my hair down as well and brushed through it before I finally stepped out of the bathroom.

Jake was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked up when I came out. He smiled at me, and his eyes ran down my body. I couldn't tell if he looked disappointed or not by the apparent lack of sexy lingerie. He chuckled at the word on the shirt and came up to me.

"You are very sexy," he said, framing my face with his hands. I looked up at him with wide eyes, feigning innocence.

"Even in an oversized shirt that hides all my curves?" I asked, batting my eyelashes a little. He chuckled and kissed me.

"You'd be sexy in a paper bag, honey." He kissed me again and picked me up, carrying me over to the bed. He laid me down and climbed in next to me, leaning over me a little to kiss me. I had a plan; I was going to get him good and riled, and then I was going to get up and slowly strip the shirt off revealing the real lingerie. I let him kiss me, running his hands all over me, knowing that he was getting just as excited as I was.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear as he kissed my throat. I whimpered it back. I grabbed his hair and somehow managed to have enough control to keep from pushing him down.

His hands were everywhere. They ran over my arms and legs and grabbed my breasts a few times. He climbed over me, and just as I was getting ready to get up, he took my wrists and gently brought my hands over my head. I'd recently developed a love of being dominated by him and decided my show could wait a few more minutes. He pushed his hips into me as he held my hands up and kissed me deeper. My legs instinctively widened for him, and I felt how aroused he was every time he moved. I was quickly losing myself in him when suddenly I felt something cold and metal on my wrist. There was a strange clicking sound, and I couldn't move my arm anymore. I looked up and saw my arm handcuffed to the bed.

"Jacob!" I said, a little shocked and a lot excited.

He hesitated on the second cuff, looking at me with a wary expression. "Is this okay?" he asked.

I decided having him find the lingerie with me cuffed to the bed was so much more arousing than my original idea. I nodded and moved my free hand closer to the other cuff, hopefully showing him that I wanted this. He grinned and secured the cuff before he kissed my arm back down to my body.

"You are so sexy," he said softly as he kissed my breast over the shirt and started working his way down. I couldn't pull my hands down to push him further or grab his hair and it made my body heat soar. I was completely at his mercy, but I still managed to squirm a bit when he reached my hips. He chuckled and started lifting the shirt up.

"Well, well, look at this. You did dress up after all," he said as he ran his hand up under the t-shirt, grazing my stomach over the fabric of the babydoll shirt. His touch, as usual, made me mad with desire.

"Of course I did, Jake," I said breathlessly. "You really think I'd call a t-shirt lingerie on our wedding night?"

He kissed my thigh and kept running his hands over my stomach and sides. "I don't know," he kissed me again, closer to my hips. "You do some strange things sometimes." I could feel his smile as he kissed me again, this time licking the skin where my leg and hip met. I bucked my hips into his face and whimpered.

"Like what?" I tried to sound perturbed by his comment, but it came out as a breathy moan.

He chuckled and licked me again, so close to where I wanted him but still outside the line of my panties. "Like getting yourself handcuffed to the bed." He started easing the panties down my hips. I tried to help, but his hands held my hips to the bed. "Let me do the work, babe. You're stuck."

I took a deep breath to try to relax myself and my insane desire. He finally pulled the panties off and came back to me, pushing the shirt up. He stopped just before uncovering my breasts, his expression almost confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, eager to get him naked and inside me.

He chuckled and it sounded a little nervous. "I didn't really think this through all the way. How am I going to get this off of you without taking off the cuffs?"

I smiled deviously. "You could rip it."

He raised an eyebrow, but I could see the hunger in his eyes. "You want me to rip your shirt?"

I attempted a shrug―not too easy when your arms are cuffed above your head―and smirked. "Do you think you _can_ rip it off?"

He smirked back. "Of course I can, but would you be mad if I did?"

I ignored the question. He should know that if I brought it up, I wouldn't be mad about it. Instead, I decided to tease him. "I don't know, Jake; this fabric is kind of thick. Are you sure you could rip the hem?"

He sat back and gave me a suspicious look. "Are you challenging me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

I attempted to control my smile. "Maybe."

He leaned over me again and kissed my lips. He deepened it immediately and ran his hands from my wrists to my shoulders. He kissed me down my throat, and I felt him gather my shirt up in his hands. I held my breath for a moment and was almost surprised when he ripped the shirt down the front. It took quite a bit of ripping, and we were both laughing by the time he finally got both shirts off of me.

"I'll make a mental note to get you naked _before_ I cuff you next time," he said.

I laughed and shook my head. "Are you kidding me? You ripping my clothing off is sexy."

He smiled and kissed me again. "Yes, but think of how much I would have been able to do to you by now if you'd been naked this whole time." He raised his eyebrows and ran his fingers down my side. I shivered.

"Think of what you can do to me now that I _am_ naked."

He seemed to see it my way. He didn't hesitate to climb over me, straddling my legs, and started paying a lot of attention to my breasts. I laid my head back and just tried to concentrate on everything he was doing. His tongue ran over my nipple while his fingers pinched the other. I wanted so badly to reach out and grab his hair, but the cuffs were too secure.

I closed my eyes and tried not to moan too loudly as I felt his hands, tongue, and teeth move slowly down my stomach to my hips. He bit my hip a little harder than I'd anticipated, and I bucked into him. It was a little painful, but the sensation mixed with everything else only heightened my desire. He bit me a few more times, moving down my hip to my thigh and finally moving to let me part my legs for him. He bit me again where my thigh met the throbbing part of my body and I cried out as I arched my back and bucked my hips.

"Jake, please? I need you." I tried to tug my arms free, but the cuffs were unbreakable. I heard him chuckle.

"Impatient, are we?" he said, his face so close to me I could feel his breath on my folds. I whimpered, and he kissed me just to the side of my clit. "Be patient, and I promise you'll get a reward." He licked me this time, his tongue teasing my skin in the crevice of my thigh.

I closed my eyes tightly. I tried to be patient like he'd asked and just enjoy what he was doing. He kissed, licked, and bit me everywhere except where I really wanted him. He'd never used his teeth on me so much, and I knew I'd beg him to make it a regular thing.

"I'm impressed, Nessie," he said, spreading my folds apart with his fingers to expose my clit. "You've managed to be very patient while I tease you. You deserve your reward." He licked my clit then, seeming to go after it with all of the attention he'd lavished on everything else. I gasped and arched my back, the intense sensation spreading fire through my body instantly. I was suddenly desperate to grab his hair and hold him right where he was, and the fire was only stoked when I couldn't move my arms.

"Oh holy Jesus!" I screamed, fisting my hands in a frantic attempt to have some control. He didn't stop or even let up a little; he kept flicking his tongue across my clit and the fire kept burning through me in the most amazing way. I closed my eyes tightly again, trying to control my breathing as my body started shaking.

"Jake!" My whole body tightened, and I knew it would only be a few more seconds before I came. Jacob replaced his tongue with his teeth, and an intense shock of pleasure hit me. I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me. My body convulsed with it, and I couldn't stop moaning as I rode it out. Jacob didn't stop; his tongue and his teeth worked my clit until the waves of pleasure turned to nearly painful shocks darting through me. My body jerked as he bit my clit again, and I cried out.

"Jake, stop," I begged, completely breathless and ready to relax for a minute. He pulled away and kissed my hip before moving up to kiss my lips.

"How was that?" he asked. He smirked at me like he already knew the answer.

I smiled at him. "As if you didn't know."

He shrugged and kissed my cheek. "The sounds you were making and the way your body responded made it pretty easy to tell you liked it."

"You are incredible, Jake," I said, smiling a lazy smile.

"Do you want me to remove the cuffs?" He asked, rubbing my arms.

I shook my head. "My arms can handle a little more. And I still want you to make love to me." I raised an eyebrow, and he smirked. He got up off the bed to strip his sweats off before he moved over me and kissed me deeply.

"I love you, my wife," he said softly. He reached down to position himself.

"I love you too, my husband," I replied as he pushed in. He moved against me gently as he kissed me and massaged my shoulders. Unlike when he was licking me, my body heated up slowly this time and instead of waves of heat, I felt the coil inside me begin to wind up. As he got closer to his end, he sped up a little and pushed against me harder.

"You are so beautiful, Nessie," he said as he moved faster. He held himself up with his arms so he could look down at me as he moved. "Especially tied up like this."

I smiled and closed my eyes, concentrating on him inside me and letting it build my orgasm again. It wasn't long before he was thrusting harder into me, his own body beginning to shake. He attacked my lips as he moved and soon he came into me, moaning my name as he did.

He moved to my side and kissed my elbow before he found the keys and undid the cuffs. I sat up as I moved my arms down. My shoulders were sore when they hadn't been before, and I hissed as the muscles in my shoulders burned. I tried to stretch slowly.

"You okay?" Jake asked, worried. He moved behind me and started to rub my arms.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think next time I might want to give my arms a break after the first orgasm though." I stretched more and leaned back against my husband. Jake kept massaging my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"That's a good idea. I'm sorry you're in pain."

I shook my head. "It was so worth it."

He chuckled and moved us so we were laying together, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"So all in all, did you have a good day?" he asked as if it were any normal day. As if we didn't spend the whole day in matrimonial bliss.

I shook my head again. "No, it wasn't a good day. It was the best day of my life, bar none. Even the day I met you can't compare to today's awesomeness."

"I'm glad it was the best day of your life. It was the best of mine, too. I can only imagine how much better every day from here on out will be with you as my wife."

A swell of excitement grew in my chest, and I turned a little to kiss him. "Just think: now we get to build our lives together for real. I know we've always thought about things together, but now it's real. Now we're married and we'll face everything as a team. We'll get a cat and have some kids, and someday I'll graduate college."

He raised an eyebrow. "A cat and some kids, huh?"

I shrugged. "Well, isn't that what married couples do?"

"I guess. I thought it was dog, though."

I shrugged again. "We can get a dog if you want. I like cats better, though. Less maintenance."

He nodded. "I agree with you there. What about these kids you mentioned?"

I smiled brightly. "Someday. When we're ready. Right? You want kids, don't you?" I suddenly couldn't believe we'd never talked about starting a family before. I wanted children with Jacob, but I had no idea what he wanted.

"Of course I do. Someday. I'd like to get settled as a couple first, though." He kissed my cheek.

I sighed in relief. "I'm not ready yet, don't worry. But someday, when we're good and ready, we can start trying."

He chuckled. "Technically, we've been trying since the day we met."

I smiled and pushed his arm playfully. "You know what I mean. I'll put away the birth control and we'll burn every condom within a mile and we'll _really_ try."

"We might not want to burn them. Rubber stinks when it burns. Aside from that, I have to say when we're ready I'll be excited for the really trying part."

"Of course you will. That's every father's favorite part of parenthood." I smiled hugely, and he poked my side. I giggled and tried to squirm away from him.

"As if you don't look forward to it," he said, poking me again. I grabbed his hand and tried to push it away, but he was too strong. He poked me again, and I laughed harder as I tried to roll away from him.

"Okay, okay! I do!" He didn't let up even after my confession; he just tickled me with both hands. I laughed so hard I snorted before he finally let me breathe.

"See? I win," he said. He pulled me close to him. I poked him, hoping to make him squirm, but he just raised an eyebrow. "And I'm not ticklish. Unlike you." He poked me again, and I held up my hands in surrender.

"Okay, you win."

He beamed at me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, baby. I won't get too used to it."

I laughed out loud and snuggled up to him. "I love you, Jake."

He held me tightly. "I love you, too, Ness."

I yawned and kissed his neck. "Goodnight. Tomorrow we face our first day as husband and wife."

He kissed my head. "You don't know how much I look forward to that."

I smiled to myself and kissed his neck once more before I closed my eyes. I fell asleep thinking about our wedding and our future ahead of us full of cats and children.


	10. Future

A/N: So this is the final part! It's also my favorite. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

The Mechanic Series

Part Nine

Future

"You okay in there, Nessie?" I heard Jake holler. I flexed my fingers to keep myself from picking up the stick and shaking it.

"I'm fine, Jake. I'll be out in a second."

I'd been in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes. I was trying to get the damn stick to give me an answer. The first one broke because I couldn't handle the wait and shook it, only to accidentally smack it on the side of the counter. The screen broke, so I had to take the second one.

I vibrated with excitement. I tried to calm myself down; it could be a negative. In which case we'd just have to try harder.

I looked down at the stick and almost squealed when the lines started forming. I forced myself to sit still on the closed toilet and take deep breaths. I wanted to surprise Jake, and he couldn't know about it if the result was negative. He'd get disappointed, and I'd have to talk him out of it.

We'd gone through it all already.

We were ready to start our family. We'd been married for six months, and both of us felt it was time to add number three. We had been trying (we even got the fertility monitor; that was fun.) but so far nothing had happened. I had started to feel sick in the mornings for the last week and hoped that this was it. So I bought the two-pack pregnancy test at the drug store the day before and tried to find some time to be alone to take them.

Finally, the test had had time to do its thing, and the results were in. I took another deep breath and stood up to look at the stick. I controlled my face as best as I could so I could at least try to present the test to my husband. After one more deep breath, I opened the door and made my way to the living room.

"Honey?" I asked as I entered the room.

He looked up from the little model car he was working on for Sam's son, Seth, and smiled at me. "Yeah, baby?"

I did my best to contain my inner excitement. "I'd like to show you something, if that's okay?"

His face was suddenly serious. "Are you okay?" he asked. He got up and walked quickly to me. "What's wrong?"

I took a breath and lifted the stick to show him. My smile would not be contained any longer, and it nearly broke my face. "It's positive."

It took a moment for him to react. He took the test from me, apparently not caring that I'd peed on it, and just stared at it. Finally, his eyes met mine again. "Positive?" he asked.

I nodded and bounced on my toes as my exhilaration got the better of me.

He laughed once and picked me up, swinging me in a circle. "Baby, this is incredible!" He kissed me deeply when he put me down. "I'm gonna be a dad! We're going to be parents!"

I squealed a little and hugged him hard.

"Are you okay?" he asked seriously, taking me to the couch. "Do you need anything?"

I pulled him down to sit next to me and climbed on his lap. He held me tightly against him. "I'm fantastic."

He nodded against my hair. "I love you."

I kissed his neck. "I love you, too, Jake. Are you happy?"

He looked down at me like I'd just asked him if he loved me. "Of course I'm happy, Ness. This is what we wanted."

I nodded and kissed his lips. "I know. I'm happy, too." I snuggled against him and he held me tighter.

* * *

Telling my parents about the pregnancy was a little difficult. Jake was nervous that my dad would go homicidal on him, but I assured him that Dad would be happy. Dad had finally gotten used to Jake being in my life (I think the wedding helped that), and had actually started to like Jake a little.

We decided to wait until after my doctor appointment to confirm the pregnancy before we did anything. Both Jake and I were on pins and needles as we waited for the doctor to come tell us if we really were having a baby. I almost broke Jake's hand off when the doctor came back in with a little clipboard. She looked at us both for a second with a straight face, letting us stew in our anxiety, before she finally smiled.

"The blood test is positive!" she said happily. "We'll get you ready and do an ultrasound to try to find the baby."

Jake sat beside me while they pushed and prodded and nearly drove a hole in me. We were both thrilled to see the little jelly bean inside me. We got a few bean pictures to take to my parents and Jake's friends.

We made a dinner date with Mom and Dad the next week. Both of us were a little nervous when we pulled up to the house. I smiled encouragingly at Jake. "It'll be okay. They're going to be happy, I'm sure."

He nodded and took my hand as we walked up the steps. Mom was in the kitchen, and Dad gave both Jake and I hugs when we went in. I left Jake and Dad to their own devices and went to see what I could do to help Mom.

She hugged me and told me what to do, and I stirred without question. It was a few minutes later that I noticed her looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked, not sure if her amazing mother powers had picked up on the life inside me or not. She just shook her head, but I felt her eyeing me suspiciously throughout the rest of the preparation. It made me a little nervous. It was like she was looking for something and not sure if she saw it or not, so she had to look closer.

Finally, it was dinner time, and I was relieved to sit down next to Jake. I had a plan. My plan was to leave the ultrasound pictures on the coffee table while we were in the dining room, and then we'd all go in the living room and Mom and Dad would see the pictures and the truth would be revealed. A few minutes into dinner, I stood up.

"I'll be right back," I said, excusing myself to the bathroom. I kissed Jake and he gave me a knowing look before I slipped out of the room. I set two pictures down and ran to the bathroom. When I came back, Mom was staring at me with that strange look from the kitchen.

She didn't say anything, though, and I didn't ask her about it. We just talked mostly about Jake's and Dad's jobs and how married life was. Dad teased me about being an old married woman, and I sighed dramatically. Mom gave him a dirty look that I don't think he caught.

When dinner was through, we went to the living room. I clung to Jake, my anticipation making me both nervous and giddy at the same time. Mom smirked at me, and I decided that she already knew.

Dad was the one to notice the pictures first. He picked one up and looked at it with an odd expression for a minute before he turned to Mom.

"What is this?" he asked. I felt Jake tighten his arm around me. Mom smiled at him, a bright smile that made pretty much all of my nervousness wash away.

"That, Edward, would be an ultrasound picture." She smiled at me, obviously waiting for Dad to figure it out before she attacked me.

Dad cocked an eyebrow at her and looked down again. "Why do we have ultrasound pictures on the coffee table? Is this Nessie?" He picked up the other picture and studied the differences between the two.

"Look at the dates, hun," Mom said, taking one from him. "This was taken a week ago." She paused and turned to me. "A week ago?" she asked, her tone suggesting her incredulity that we'd waited a week. I shrugged.

Dad still didn't get it. "Who had an ultrasound taken a week ago?"

I cleared my throat. Dad looked at me for a second before turning back to the picture. I saw the moment it clicked.

Dad's eyebrows shot up and he looked at me again, surprise evident on his face. "Nessie?" he asked in surprise.

I smiled. "You're going to be a grandpa!" I said excitedly.

Mom finally couldn't take it anymore. She squealed like I knew she'd been dying to all afternoon and all but attacked me. She pulled me away from Jake and strangled me with her hug.

"How far along are you?" she asked excitedly.

I beamed. "Four weeks. The doctor said I'm perfectly healthy and everything is fine. My due date's in June."

She hugged me again, and we turned back to the guys. Dad and Jake were just standing there talking about the baby and the doctor, obviously not as bouncy as Mom and I were. Jake took my hand and we joined their conversation.

* * *

"Jake," I whispered, shaking him a little. I tried to sit up. The bulk of my belly was too much for me to maneuver around, and I fell back on the bed.

Jake and his awesome sperm had impregnated me with twins, one boy and one girl. I was seven months pregnant, and already bigger than most women were at nine months. I patted Jake's arm again, trying to get him to wake up. He finally grunted, but he didn't wake up. He turned away from me and grunted again. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said to myself. "I guess I have to play dirty." I knew Jacob was not going to be happy with me for this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for a very alert and on guard husband.

"Jacob!" I screamed, smacking at his back. He was up and out of bed in one movement, turning to look at me with sleepy yet very wide eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are they coming now? Oh, God…" He ran around the bed, and I smiled to myself. He was shirtless as he usually was at night, and the sight of him made me just as aroused as it had when I first met him.

"Nothing's wrong, Jake," I said softly, hoping to calm him down enough that he could help me. "You just wouldn't wake up."

He stopped in his tracks. "What?" he asked. He stared at me incredulously.

I shrugged. "I'm fine; the babies are fine. I do need something, though." I hoped he wouldn't be too upset.

He dropped the shoe he had in his hands and walked back to the bed to sit next to me. "So you're okay?" he asked. He touched my arm. I nodded. "The babies are okay?" he asked. This time he touched my belly. I nodded again. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm sorry, Jake; I didn't want to scare you like that. I really am fine, but I wanted something and I can't get it on my own." I pouted a little, hoping he would forgive me.

He smiled, and I knew I was forgiven. "What did you need, babe?" he asked. He leaned down to kiss me.

"You." I grabbed his hair and deepened the kiss.

He pulled back and met my eyes. "Me? You woke me up in the middle of the night to have sex?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I saw the smile playing at his lips and knew he was on the same page with me.

I nodded. "I woke up and suddenly had the most incredible urge to have sex. Will you make love to me?"

He chuckled and climbed into bed behind me. "You know I will. How do you want it?" He rubbed my arm and kissed my shoulder.

There was a small part of me that couldn't believe he still found me sexy, but I had all the proof I needed when I pushed myself against him and felt his erection. I smiled to myself and pushed back against him harder. "Like this."

I felt him nod against my arm as he kissed me and slowly ran his hand down over my hips to between my thighs. I parted my legs as best as I could and he managed to reach my clit. I reached up behind me and ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed my neck and rubbed my clit.

"Oh God, Jake. Please don't stop." It was funny to me how I could be so convinced I would never want sex again one moment and then need it more than air the next. Three nights before, Jake had wanted to make love, and I had been so against it we almost fought. And then that night I woke up at two in the morning, my entire body throbbing with desire for him.

He pulled my panties down and got his own pants off. He positioned himself before slowly pushing in.

"Is this okay, Ness?" he asked. He rubbed my leg before he reached up to grab my breast.

I nodded and turned my head to kiss him. "I love you, Jake."

He deepened the kiss and moved a little faster. "I love you more." He lifted my leg a little, putting my foot on his leg so my knee was bent and he had more room to move. I closed my eyes and reached up to grab his hair again, holding him to me. He held my hip tightly as he thrust, grunting as he began moving faster.

I whimpered and closed my eyes. "Just like that, Jake; it feels so good."

He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear. "I need you to come for me, baby." He kissed me again and sucked on my neck. He reached down and rubbed my clit as he moved inside me.

I moaned loudly and gripped his hair tighter; I was so close. He bit down on my neck and thrust harder, and it wasn't long before my body tensed, and I came. He came shortly after me and kissed me gently before he turned onto his back.

I was panting as I rolled to my back next to him, his arm under my head. I closed my eyes and put my hands on my stomach, hardened from my orgasm. I smiled to myself when the babies started moving around, agitated from the change. I poked Jake's side and he smiled as he turned on his side to reach my stomach.

"They didn't like that much, did they?" he asked with a smirk.

I kissed him. "Well I liked it very much."

He kissed me again and rubbed circles on my stomach, trying to soothe the babies.

* * *

Whoever thought having a baby was fun could kiss my ass.

While I was excited to be a mom and have a family with Jake, the contractions made it difficult to focus on the positive. I held Jake's hand, going back and forth between wanting to rip him apart for doing this to me or wanting to curl into a ball and cry.

"I can't do this, Jake," I said, suddenly terrified again. I looked up at him and he just smiled calmly at me.

"Of course you can, Nessie. You're the most amazing woman in the world; you can do anything."

Two days ago, that might have worked. But now, on the hospital bed getting ready to deliver two babies, I wasn't in the mood for encouragement.

"No, I can't! You don't understand." I wanted to get up and walk out of the room, never to think of being a mother again.

Jake pushed me back down, and I realized I had started to sit up. He kissed my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Nessie, you can do this. You can because you're my wife, and if you can put up with me for this long, you can deliver some babies." He kissed me again.

I rolled my eyes at him just as the door opened and the doctor came in to examine me again. I wasn't dilated enough, and neither of my babies was cooperating. It seemed they were having doubts just like their mother. The doctor did her examination and gave Jake and I a wary look.

"You've been in hard labor for about ten hours and you're still only a two. We might have to consider a C-Section," she said as she took off her gloves and threw them away.

I looked up at Jake, terrified. I didn't want to be cut open, and he knew it. He took a deep breath.

"How much longer can they go before it gets dangerous for them?" he asked.

"Generally forty-two hours after the water breaks is when we would need to do an emergency cesarean unless some other complications arise and we have to do it sooner. However, that's really pushing it, and the babies could be put in danger if we wait too long."

Jake kissed my fingers and held my hand tighter. "How likely do you think she'd be ready to give birth in the next thirty-two hours?"

The thought of thirty-two more hours of labor was almost more terrifying than getting operated on. My eyes watered; this birth was not going how I thought it would.

The doctor sighed. "That's hard to tell. We can hold off on the preparation for a while longer if you'd like, but you should start considering the possibility of surgery."

Jake nodded and kissed me again. The doctor left, leaving me gripping Jake's hand as I cried.

"It'll be okay, baby," he said, his own eyes wet.

"I want my mom," I said, pleading Jake with my eyes. He nodded and immediately stood up to call my parents. They had wanted to be there, but I only wanted Jake in the delivery room. I thought it would be nice, just Jake and I and the doctor during the birth, and then our families come visit us when the babies were ready. But with the slight complications making surgery an almost certain future, I needed my mother's support and advice.

"She's on her way," he said as he sat back down next to me.

"I'm scared, Jake."

He nodded and leaned forward to put his forehead against mine and wrap one arm around my head. "Me too, Ness. But it'll be okay. It has to."

I nodded and kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed me back. "Love you, too."

Mom showed up not long after that, and Jake filled her and Dad in on what was going on. Mom held my hand and Dad rubbed my foot. I felt a little better with my parents here, but I still got scared with each contraction that seemed to get harder and longer.

The babies started to get restless. They moved around after each contraction, pushing back and making me more nervous. The doctor had said they could be put in danger if we waited too long.

"Jake?" I asked, looking up at him. He kissed me and hummed. "I can't do this, baby. They could be hurting."

Jake's eyes widened a little and he kissed me again. "They're not hurting, Nessie. Don't think like that. You've got to stay positive, remember?"

I shook my head. "No I don't. I'm in labor; I'm entitled to freak out."

Mom laughed and rubbed my shoulder. "She's right, Jake," she said, and then she leaned down to talk to me. "But freaking out isn't going to help any, Nessie. Remember that they feel your stress and will freak out with you."

I tried to calm down; I knew my anxiety would affect them, but it was impossible to stay relaxed. "What if I said I want to do the C-Section if they're not coming out in an hour?" I asked, looking up at Jake.

He smiled. "I'd say you know I'm standing behind whatever decision you make. You're the one giving birth; you get to call the shots."

Mom nodded, and I saw Dad smile. It made me feel better knowing my family wasn't going to get on to me about changing my mind. "Okay. I'll give them another hour."

At the end of the hour, the doctor said I was still a two. My heart rate spiked, and I pleaded Jake silently to not let me back down from this. I wanted to be done with it; I didn't want to wait until the last second and be declared an emergency. Jake nodded and kissed my forehead before telling the doctor what we had decided. She nodded and left the room to begin preparation, and suddenly I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Jacob!" I clutched his hand tightly and started to cry. "Please stay with me. I can't… I…"

"Shh, Nessie it's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

I was taken to another room where Jacob held me as they put in an epidural. I was hysterical; Jacob was the only thing keeping me from running out of the room in an attempt to escape childbirth. He and Mom held my hands that were strapped to the table. Dad didn't get in the way, but I did notice him trying to get as close as he could to watch the action.

"Jacob," I managed to say through my tears and sobs, "I'm so scared!"

He leaned down to kiss my fingers. "You're going to be okay, sweetheart. I'm here, your parents are here, and everything will be fine."

His logic had nothing on my fears, and I cried until I heard the noise that could have drowned out a riot. My baby.

Jacob stood up, and when he sat back down, he was holding the first baby. I started crying again, but it was different tears. Jacob leaned down so I could see the baby, and soon Mom leaned down with the second baby.

The babies were taken to be cleaned up while I was stitched up and taken back to the other room. Jake sat on the bed next to me, his arm around me as I rested against him. A few minutes later, the doctors came in with two bundles, one pink and one blue. I started to cry again and reached out impatiently for my babies. I took the blue one and Jake took the pink. We both stared down at our bundles and compared which features belonged to whom. They both had Jake's nose and my lips. Little Sarah in Jake's arms had my ears and Jared in my arms had Jake's eyes.

"They're both so beautiful," I cooed, leaning my head on Jake's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"You did good, Ness. Two healthy babies."

I beamed up at him and he put his arm around me again. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted. Dad had called Uncle Emmett and Sam, and it wasn't a half an hour before I had a full room of visitors for Sarah and Jared. Jake held me while the babies were passed around and fawned over. The nurse came back in and kicked everyone out as she showed me how to nurse. We had decided that I would pump my breast milk so Jake could feed them too, but seeing Sarah attached to me like a little sucker fish was amazing. I beamed up at Jake as he fed Jared. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

~Two weeks later~

"Nessie?" Jake hollered. I smirked to myself and handed Jared to Mom. My parents were over visiting their grandchildren, and Jake had taken Sarah to change her diaper.

"I'll be right back."

Mom nodded and was soon distracted with Jared. I walked back to the kids' bedroom where Jake was changing Sarah.

"You called?" I said. I stood in the door way and watched my huge, buff husband as he bent over the two-week-old baby on the changing table. It was the sweetest sight in the world.

"I am never, ever going to get this right," he complained. One hand was on Sarah's tummy as he turned to look at me, completely frustrated.

I walked up to see what was going on. Jake and I had some serious work to do on his diaper changing skills. I thanked my mother and playing with dolls when I was younger for having a very limited basic knowledge of the subject, and Jake also told me that I had the inherent knowledge because I was a woman. As I tried to keep from laughing, I undid the Velcro straps of the diaper and pulled it open.

"Okay, first of all you have to make sure that you know which side is the front and which is the back. This side with the tabs is the back. So put that part under her butt."

I walked him through putting the diaper on, all the while Sarah just laid there like a perfect little angel. There was a reason Jake had to change her; she'd be screaming like a banshee if I was the one trying to figure this out on her. She only seemed to like me when she was hungry.

Jake and I finally got it situated, and he beamed as he proudly picked up his daughter to coo in her face.

"Daddy's going to get it eventually," he promised. He held her up and rubbed his nose on hers. I could only smile at the cuteness; Jacob was the best father in the world.

He put Sarah back down, and I got her dressed as he dealt with the soiled diaper. He had a grimace on his face as he rolled it up.

"How the hell do those tiny bodies make so much shit?" He very carefully wrapped the tabs around to seal the diaper.

I shook my head. "I guess it's a mystery."

I took Sarah back out to living room with me while Jake took the diaper outside. She fussed a little when Daddy wasn't in sight, but she seemed to calm down when I gave her to Grandpa.

"Did he get it figured out?" Mom asked, delicately bouncing Jared on her knees.

I nodded. "Yeah, he needed help with the diaper. You know, that man can get himself covered from head to toe in oil and dirt and all kinds of car grime and not even blink an eye, but all hell breaks loose if a baby poops on him."

Mom and Dad both laughed. Jake came back in and sat next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. Jared fussed and I took him back, holding him to me as I leaned back against Jake. Jake kissed my head and we talked with my parents until the babies started getting hungry. Mom and Dad left, and while I got myself ready to feed one of them, Jake got a bottle ready for the other.

"Which one do you want?" he asked me, holding the prepared bottle.

I shrugged. "I think Sarah wants her daddy," I said, noticing how Sarah was staring at Jake. He chuckled and picked her up, carrying her to the chair to feed her. I took Jared and settled myself on the couch.

* * *

~Five years later~

"Jared, I am _not_ joking! You give the doll back to your sister or so help me, you will be grounded for a week!" I growled to myself as I crossed my arms and vowed to beat Jake when he got home from work.

It wasn't really fault, though. I couldn't blame the fact that we had twins on him. It was half my fault.

I loved my kids with all my heart, and I wouldn't trade them for anything, but twins were a little hard to handle sometimes. They were five years old, and Sarah loved her dolls more than life itself. Jared used that to get to her and wear on my nerves. It was his favorite thing to do.

Jared huffed and gave me a look of death before a strange smirk crossed his face. He pulled his arm back and threw the doll at Sarah, smacking her right in the nose. The action shocked me, and I didn't know how to react for a second. Sarah screamed and held her face as she ran to me.

I sighed and crouched down to see her better.

"Jared," I said, trying to remain calm. "Go to your room. I'll be in there to talk to you in a minute." He frowned at me and ran to his room, obviously not happy about being in trouble.

I picked Sarah up and carried her to the living room, trying to shush her as she screamed. Her nose was bleeding, and I tried to clean it up without freaking out too badly. She tilted her head back, close to hyperventilating and still screaming. I tried to keep her hair out of the way, but it always behaved as well as my own hair did and got in the way at every opportunity. Both of my children had inherited my unruly hair, but they had gotten their color from Jake. They both had black hair, and they both had my honey-colored eyes.

"It's okay, Sarah," I tried to comfort her. I got the bleeding mostly under control and went to Jared's room. He was sitting on his bed exuding a spiteful attitude when I walked in. He huffed and turned away from me.

"Listen to me, young man," I started, hoping to get through to him. "That was not okay; you could have broken Sarah's nose. Why did you throw the doll?" I put my hands on my hips and waited for him to answer me.

He just huffed again. I sighed. "Sarah had the doll first, Jared. You know that. They're her dolls. If you want to play with them, you only have to ask nicely. I'm sure she'd share."

He stuck his tongue out at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Alright, you can stay in here for a while." I got up and walked out, not ready to deal with him yet. Sarah was still on the couch, still crying and still bleeding a little. I managed to pull her hands away from her face to look at it and it looked bad. I sighed and shook my head as I got up to get the phone.

"Hey, Nessie," Jake answered. "Everything okay?"

I didn't realize how close I was to tears until I heard his voice. My chest closed up and I sniffled. "I'm a horrible mother," I said as tears started to streak down my face.

"What? No, Nessie, you're amazing. What happened?"

I sniffled again. "Jared stole Sarah's tea set, and I finally managed to get him to give it back. Then he went after her dolls. He threw one of them back at her and now she's bleeding because it hit her in the face. Jared's in his room and won't talk to me, and Sarah's crying because it won't stop bleeding."

"Is her nose broken?" he asked, worried already.

"I don't know! I can't see it well enough. I don't know what to do, Jake. I got overwhelmed." I sat down next to Sarah and she reached out to touch my arm. I smiled at her but only cried harder when she left bloody fingerprints on me. No five-year-old should leave bloody fingerprints.

"I'll be home in a minute. Try to calm down, baby. Call your dad and see what he says, okay?"

I nodded and took a breath. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too Ness."

We hung up, and I took another deep breath before I called my dad.

"Hey, Nessie, how are my grandkids?" he asked. Before I had kids, I would never have thought of my dad as a typical grandfather type, but he spoiled Sarah and Jared like nothing else.

I tried not to burst into tears again. "Jared's in trouble and Sarah's got a bloody nose."

"What happened?"

"Jared threw a doll at her, and it hit her face. It's been bleeding for ten minutes, and I can't get it to stop. What do I do?" I held Sarah to me and kissed her head. She was still holding the cloth to her face and it hurt my heart to see it.

"I'll come out and take a look. Remember that head injuries, including noses, can bleed a lot more than you'd think. It could be nothing more than a simple bloody nose."

I tried to believe it was nothing. "Okay. See you soon."

I made sure Sarah was okay on the couch and went back to Jared's room. He had lost the attitude but still wouldn't talk to me.

"It's okay if you don't want to say anything, Jared," I said, "But your dad and your grandpa are on their way. You can come out if you want."

Jared chose to stay in his room until Jake got home. As soon as Jake walked in the door, I was in his arms just trying to breathe. He kissed me and held me tightly for a moment before leading me over to Sarah. Her nose had finally stopped bleeding, but I hadn't cleaned her up yet. She still looked like a crime scene. Jake cringed when he looked at her; she was bruised pretty badly.

"My dad's on his way to come look at her," I said, closing my eyes. Jake took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Everything will be okay, baby," he said, trying to make me feel better.

I shook my head. "I know, but I don't know how I let it get so out of control in the first place."

Jake came up to sit beside me and pulled me onto his lap. "Nessie, you're here alone with two five-year-olds. You are a wonderful mother. No matter who you look at, there is no one out there who has a five-year-old that never throws anything and never gets into trouble. It happens. They're kids. It's not your fault, okay?"

I nodded and buried my face in his neck for a minute until Jared came around the corner. He looked at Jake hesitantly, fear written plainly on his face. It hurt me to see how scared he was, even if he was in trouble.

"Hey there, big guy," Jake said. He put me on the couch next to Sarah and went to his son. Jared looked at Jake with huge, wet eyes. "What's the matter?" He knelt down next to Jared and took his hand.

"I didn't mean to hit her," he said, sniffling. "Mom said to give the doll back, so I did."

Jake nodded. "I know. But throwing things like that can be very dangerous. I think Sarah will be just fine, but Grandpa Edward's going to come have a look at her to make sure. No more throwing, okay?"

Jared nodded. "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

Jake looked over at me or a second. He hated the discipline part of parenthood, but neither of us could avoid it. "I think we'll talk about that in a minute. Right now, though, you should go apologize your Sarah and your mother."

Jared looked down and sighed before coming over to us. He looked up and sighed again.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I'm sorry Mom." He looked down again, and I ran my fingers through his dark hair.

"It'll be okay, honey. I love you."

Dad came in a few minutes later and scooped Sarah up. He took her to the kitchen to perform 'surgery,' and Jared bounced behind him.

"Can I help?" Jared asked.

My dad grabbed a chair and put it up to the counter so Jared could see what was going on. "Sure you can, buddy." Together they repaired my daughter and Dad declared her bruised, not broken.

Later that night, after the kids were in bed, Jake came up behind me in the bathroom. "You did a great job today," he said. He kissed my neck.

I smiled. "Yes, I did a great job getting overwhelmed and freaking out."

He shook his head and started to lead me to the bed. "No. That happens, baby. You did a great job calling in reinforcements. You're not alone in this; you're not expected to handle everything by yourself."

I snuggled up to him and sighed. "Thank you. You always have a way of making me feel better."

He kissed me, turning on his side to pull me closer to him. "I'm glad."

* * *

~Four years later~

"Jared, are you ready yet?" I called, putting my hand on my hip. Nine-year-old Sarah came up to me and batted her honey-brown eyes.

"I'm ready, Mama," she said brightly. I smiled and straightened her headband, then pushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear. Sarah furrowed her brow and pushed my hand away. "Mama, my hair's fine. I brushed it three times, I promise."

Sarah hated having her hair played with. It made me sad, but Jared made up for it. He'd let me do anything to his hair. Too bad for me he was a boy, and Jake refused to let me keep Jared's hair long. We compromised, and it was decided I could do whatever I wanted to his hair as long as it didn't involve pony tails, barrettes, or anything 'girly.' Jared was an all-out mama's boy, and Sarah was definitely her father's daughter.

"Why do I have to wear a dress, Mama? Can't girls wear pants on Christmas?" She fussed with the tiny bow on her neckline and I tried to hide my amusement. I wasn't too thrilled about the matching dresses myself, but it was my mother's idea, and I could suffer a few minutes of discomfort to give her a Christmas photo she'd cherish for years.

"Of course girls can wear pants on Christmas, baby," I said. I sat down on the couch and pulled her onto my lap. "But Christmas is a very special occasion, and it's tradition for girls to wear dresses on special occasions. Besides, Gramma Bella will be so excited to see you all dressed up."

She smiled at the mention of Gramma Bella. Gramma and Grampa were like a vacation home for the kids; they knew how to work the grandparents to get whatever they wanted.

"I guess I can wear it for Gramma Bella."

I kissed her cheek. "That's my girl." I put her down on the other couch cushion and checked my phone for the time. "Jacob," I called again. "We've got to go. Are you guys ready?" I was about to go after my guys when they finally came out of the bedroom. While Sarah and I had matching dresses, Jared and Jacob had matching outfits as well. At first, I had thought the idea was stupid, but seeing Jacob and Jared dressed up all handsome together was priceless. I wanted to grab my camera and take a picture even though we were on our way to get our pictures taken.

"You are beautiful," Jake said. He came up to me and gave me a kiss.

"And you are… wow." There were no words; my husband was the most handsome man alive, and he just got sexier as the years passed.

He smirked and kissed me again before going after his daughter. "And you, Sarah, are a little princess."

I smiled and turned to my son. I almost had to retract my thought earlier about Jake. My Jared was too cute for words. "Your Gramma Bella is going to flip when she sees how grown up you look in this outfit. Did your dad do your hair?" Jared's hair was slicked back, perfecting the gentleman look. He nodded and smiled, turning in a circle for me. I clapped and kissed his cheek.

The photographer had a whole photo plan set up by the time we got there. He decided we'd do the kids first, then Sarah and I in one and Jake and Jared in another. Then we'd do some of Jake and I, and finally some of the whole family. I stayed with Jake as the kids were photographed. I was happy there weren't any cheesy poses; they looked natural and so sweet I almost cried as I watched them together.

"Did Dad give you any hints about what he's getting us for Christmas this year?" Jake asked as the kids were getting photographed.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, but he did tell me what he's getting the kids."

He chuckled. "I bet he's thrilled about Jared wanting to be a doctor."

I rolled my eyes. "He's insanely happy. He's getting him a mini exam kit."

"Jared's going to love that."

I nodded. "And he's getting Sarah new ballet slippers. I don't think he's going to give up on that one."

"She's going to end up cringing at the sight of anything ballet related," he said, shaking his head. "He'll get over it when she starts winning MMA tournaments."

I nodded. "At least I hope." Jake laughed and kissed my head.

We were able to pick up the pictures a few days later and went up to my parents' to deliver them. Sarah and Jared immediately ran out to the back yard to play while Jake and I went through the pictures with Mom and Dad. Mom cooed several times, and I could tell she especially loved the whole family picture. It was my favorite as well, even though the photographer had wanted to scrap it. It wasn't over-posed and it looked very natural which is why I loved it so much. Jake and I sat on the floor, and Sarah sat by Jake while Jared sat by me. Sarah was reaching up to play with Jake's hair while Jared was laughing about something Jake had said. I was smirking with my arm around Jared and my head on Jake's shoulder.

It was my family.

* * *

~Four years later~

I smirked to myself as Jacob paced the living room. "Jake, it's not like she's going off to get married or anything," I said as I went to him and put my hand on his arm. He shook his head.

"I know she's not. But this is a big deal. She doesn't go on her first date every day."

I smiled and kissed him. "I know. But you have to admit you won't throw this big of a fit when Jared gets his first girlfriend."

He sighed and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. "Jared's a boy, Ness. You know as well as I do that girls are more likely to get into trouble."

I nodded and wound my arms around his waist. "I know. But you know that Sarah is tough. You taught her how to defend herself, and she's stronger than I could have ever hoped to be at thirteen years old."

He kissed me and sighed. "I still worry about her."

"Of course you do, Jake. She's your daughter; you have every right to worry. I worry about her, too. But I trust her judgment and you should, too. Besides, Trevor's older brother is eighteen and he's chaperoning the two."

We were interrupted by Sarah coming into the room. She eyed Jake suspiciously. "You're not going to be all threatening and scare him away, are you?" she asked as she walked past us to the kitchen.

Jake chuckled. "If he's serious about you, it won't work."

I smacked his arm, and Sarah turned around to put her hands on her hips.

"Dad, this isn't funny. Trevor is a really nice guy, and I happen to like him a lot."

He went over to her and hugged her. "I know, honey. I promise I'll try to be nice."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment but finally nodded. "You do that."

Fifteen minutes later, I opened the door for Trevor and let him in. Sarah decided she had to make him wait for two minutes before she came out of her bedroom. I wasn't sure if she knew what those two minutes with her dad would do to the boy.

"Hi Trevor; come on in," I said as I stepped back and gave Jake a pointed look. He held out his hands with an innocent look on his face, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Um, hi," Trevor said, nervously holding a rose in front of him. I thought the flower was sweet and guided him over to the couch.

"Sarah will be ready in just a moment. Why don't you have a seat?"

He nodded and Jake sat down in the chair near the couch.

"So where are you guys going?" he asked, leaning back and appearing to be casual while I knew he was filing away the information for the unlikely event that Sarah was more than a minute late coming home.

Trevor swallowed and looked at me helplessly. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for him as I left the room to check on my daughter.

"Sarah?" I said, knocking on her door. "Trevor's here."

The door flew open and she smiled up at me. "Mom, how do I look?" she asked, turning in a circle. I smiled and nodded.

"You look beautiful, sweetie." She was wearing a light gray sweater with a jean skirt that went to her mid-calf. She beamed, and I followed her out to the living room. The room was silent. Jake was still sitting casually while Trevor stared at him with a wary expression. He looked over when Sarah walked in and I could see him relax as he smiled.

"Hi, Trevor," Sarah said sweetly. Jake got up and came over by me to watch the kids. Trevor got up and handed her the flower he had.

They left and Jake sat down on the couch with a sigh. I sat next to him and put my hand on his knee.

"She's going to be fine, Jake," I said, trying to convince myself as well as him.

He nodded and smiled at me. "I know. It's just weird, you know? It seems like yesterday I was holding her in the hospital when she was born, and now she's running off with a school kid for her first date."

I moved closer to him and he put his arm around me as I snuggled into his chest. "And tomorrow she'll be getting married and having kids of her own. We can't stop her from growing up, Jake. Or Jared. He's growing up, too."

Jake nodded and held me a little tighter. "I am glad Jared's not interested in girls yet, though."

I smiled. "Don't say that, Jake. He's going to end up coming home with three at a time if you start that."

* * *

~Three years later~

"So, Mom," Jared said as he walked into the kitchen. I was cooking dinner, getting ready to have Sarah's boyfriend over. I smiled at him.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath and leaned against the counter. He was never hesitant to talk to me unless it was something serious. I turned away from the stove and leaned against the counter opposite my son.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. He nodded but looked down, obviously nervous to say whatever it was he needed to tell me. "You know you can talk to me," I said. I moved over to him and put my hand on his arm. He was already taller than me, and almost more handsome than his father.

He nodded again and finally met my eyes. I saw his fear, and it made me nervous. He put his arm around my shoulders and smiled a tight and restless smile.

"Everything's okay, I just really need to talk to you." He hesitated and looked down again. "I tried to go to Dad, but he wasn't really a lot of help."

If Jake couldn't help Jared, I wasn't sure what I could do. I wondered briefly if it might have something to do with a girl. My Jared was sixteen years old and had only brought home one girl since he got old enough for girls. She had been a study partner, and Jared had sworn up and down and sideways that there was nothing romantic about them.

"See… there's… um…" he hesitated again and took a deep breath.

I smiled. "It's okay, Jared. Whatever it is, I'll do my best to help."

He nodded again and licked his lips. "There's this girl―" I smirked to myself; I was a genius "―in my English class. She's so pretty and smart and funny…" he trailed off and looked at the floor again.

I went back to the stove to stir, turning to look at him as I did. "What's her name?" I asked.

He looked up, and I caught his smile. "Melissa Sorrel."

I smiled. "That's a pretty name. What does she look like?"

He blushed and looked down again. "She's got brown hair down to her waist and the most beautiful green eyes. She's got these glasses that really make the green sparkle. She's kind of short like you."

I expected him to continue, but he didn't. I smiled and took a breath to make my first verbal assumptions.

"And you want to ask her out?" I guessed.

He met my eyes and the fear from before was back. He looked lost. "Yes, but… she's…"

"She's what?"

He grunted and started pacing the kitchen. "She's really shy. I mean _really_ shy. Like whenever I try to talk to her, she runs away. And I tried to talk to Dad, but he told me to just go after her anyway. I don't want to do that because it makes her nervous. I don't know what to do. How do I know if she'd ever say yes if she always runs?"

It was just like Jake to tell his son to just go after the girl he wants. After all, that's what he'd done and it worked. But I wasn't shy like this Melissa girl; I'd done my own going after my man.

"Well," I started, testing the stew. "I would say the first thing you've got to do is get her comfortable around you. She won't say yes if you just go up to her and ask her out. If she's really shy, maybe try talking to her about school. Ask for her help on something even if you don't need it. It'll probably feel safer to her if she's the one in control." I shrugged, hoping my advice would help a little.

He nodded and sighed. "She doesn't have very many friends. A lot of people make fun of her."

I furrowed my brow and turned to look at him. "For what?"

He shrugged. "Because they're all assholes. They say she's fat or whatever, but I just don't see it."

It was a little strange to hear the word 'asshole' come from my son, but I let it drop.

"Have you ever defended her?" I asked.

He looked down. "No. I've never been there when they say it to her. I've just heard about it after the fact."

I nodded. "Are you afraid of what people will think of you if they see you with her?"

He eyes flashed to mine, and suddenly he looked angry. "Why the hell would I care what they think of me?"

I smiled. "Calm down; I was just asking. You know, she might also be intimidated by you. Starting with something school-related might make her feel like you've got something in common." I shrugged again.

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I can try that. Thanks, Mom."

I hugged him tightly. "You're welcome, honey. Good luck."

He smirked and kissed my cheek before he left to do his homework before dinner. Just as I was finishing up, Jake got home from the shop and came in the kitchen to kiss me.

"How was your day?" he asked, kissing me again.

I shrugged. "Not bad. Sarah asked if Trevor could come over for dinner, and Jared asked me for advice about a girl. How about you?" I put my arms around his chest and he kissed me.

"It was good. That guy from Port Angeles called again with another offer to buy the shop."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" A few months ago, someone from Port Angeles had decided they wanted Jacob's mechanic shop. They felt the business would do much better in a more populated area, but Jake refused to relocate.

He nodded. "I told him to go to hell."

I smiled and kissed him. "Good for you. Maybe you'll get through to him someday."

He chuckled and kissed me again, deepening it as he leaned me back a little. I grabbed his hair and held him to me tighter.

"Ew!" Sarah cried when she came in. "Mom, Dad… seriously!" Jake straightened me back up, and we both laughed. I shook my head and turned to hand plates to Jake so he could set the table.

"Don't walk in when I'm making out with your dad if it disgusts you so," I said, handing her the glasses. She smirked and rolled her eyes a little as she took the glasses and went to the dining room with her father.

* * *

"Dad!" Sarah hollered when they walked into the house. I looked up from my book, surprised to see Jacob looking more than a little stressed as Sarah trailed him like a shadow. "You've always talked about how great that car is and how it holds a lot of memories for you, and I know Mom hasn't used it in a while. Come on, just think about it!"

Jacob stopped and turned to her, holding up his hand as if to block any further argument. When he spoke, his voice was rough. "Sarah, we are not discussing this. The answer is no, and that is final."

Sarah glowered at him for a second before she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. She slammed her door, and he sighed.

I put my book aside and stood up, going to him. "Do I dare ask what that was about?" I asked, putting a hand on his arm.

He smiled bleakly and touched my cheek. "Sarah wants your car."

I furrowed my brow. Jake and I had been talking about getting the kids a car of their own since they were both sixteen and would be getting their driver's licenses soon. He had been talking to both of them about cars to help them decide what they wanted. He had taken Sarah to look at a few different cars that day, but from what I'd just seen, it must not have been very productive.

"What would be wrong with her having my car? I got it when I was seventeen, just a year older than she is now. You've taken good care of it; I'm sure it would be a good car for her." And, I thought to myself, it would eliminate the need to purchase a new car.

Jake sighed and held me tighter to him. "I know, baby, but… I just can't think about our daughter driving around in that car."

"Why?"

He kissed me. "Think of everything we have done in, on, and around that car, Nessie. Our children may very well have been conceived on the hood. Next she'll be asking for eight-inch heels and skimpy lingerie." He shuddered.

I laughed and kissed him. I remembered the times we'd made love on the car. "While you have a good point, Jake, think about what that car could mean for her. I'm sure no matter what car we get, you'll keep in good shape. You already know that car inside and out, though. You know having a car that you know so well would make it easier to keep her safe."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "And what about when all the guys see her driving around in an M3?"

I smirked. "Well, just because both my aunt and I met the loves of our lives with that car doesn't mean she will. You know she's not suddenly going get married just because she'd driving a highly desired sports car."

"You're missing my point."

I shook my head and made him look at me. "No I'm not, Jake. You're scared that she's growing up and you can't stop it. Believe me, it scares me too. But no matter what car we get for her, she's going to grow up and get married and have kids eventually. You know if she was already married with kids and asking for the car, you wouldn't have such a hard time seeing it's a good decision."

He was quiet for a minute before he finally sighed. "Okay, I'll think about it. What about Jared?"

I shrugged. "Jared's not a car person like you and Sarah. He'll be happy with anything with wheels and you know it."

He nodded. "Why are we even bothering with this?" he asked.

I kissed his chest and looked up at him. "Because you're a mechanic, and you know you'd slowly go crazy if your kids didn't have cars of their own that you can teach them to tinker with."

He smirked. "They already know some of the basics."

"And you'll be able to teach them other stuff. Like how to… um…" Even after all these years, I still didn't know much about cars. At nine years old, my kids knew more about cars that I ever did.

He chuckled and kissed me. "Like how to distinguish a squeaky break from a timing belt, or how to flush the air conditioning?"

"Exactly."

"I love you, Nessie." He kissed me again.

"I love you, too."


End file.
